Follow Me
by MistressSpin
Summary: A 10 hour marathon Triad game launches an interesting dilemma for pilots. Since everyone's betting on when they'll hook up, they decide to turn the tables to see how many times and places they can be together before anyone finds out. Let the games begin!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The first four to five chapters are written similarly to a script. By chapter five or six it goes into full story mode. Please be patient.

Part 1

Giggle.

Chuckle.

Door opens. The sound of someone tripping over the raised threshold.

More giggles. "Shh."

Chuckle. "What the frak were we drinking during that card game?"

"Gee Captain…" Another giggle. "I don't know…probably something the Chief cooked up himself."

"I can't find the lights."

"Who needs them…"

"Lords, where are we?"

"Umm, probably some supply storage locker."

"Geez Kara, didn't you see what door you opened?"

Giggle. "Who can see anything…well, any ONE thing."

"Not me…why do you think I was following you?"

Outright laughter. "And here I thought you were just trying to get close to me, Captain…I didn't know you were using me for guidance." Rustling sounds. "Uh, Lee…that's my foot you're standing on."

"Damn…sorry. I WAS trying to get close to you…still am…just can't frakking see what the hell I'm doing."

"OK. Stand still…I'll find you" reaching out in the darkness "Is this your arm?"

"Umm…Nooo."

"Damn…you sure?

"Kara…trust me that's not my arm."

Shudder…sounds of zipper being undone.

"Uh Kara…what are you doing?"

"Something you're going to like very, very much…"

"Lords…we don't even know where we are…I can't believe we're doing this."

"Believe it, Apollo." Gasp. "Wow."

"Wow good or wow bad?"

"Shut up, Lee."

Groan. "Not gonna happen, Kara…not if…oh lords…you continue with that. All right…enough. We need to get more comfortable."

Sigh. "If you insist…slide on down here…there…you're right beside me."

Another zipper being unzipped…Rustling of clothes being shed

Gasp. "Frak, Lee…are you sure you can't see?"

"Going on pure instinct here, Kara…I take it you like?"

"Oh gods…you take it correctly…please don't stop that." Moan. "I'll kill you if you do."

"Such harsh words." Groan. "Ok…you mean business…geez…do you mean business."

Sigh. "Ah lords that's good…Lee…that's very, very frakking…good."

Groan. "Yeah, I know what you…gods…mean."

"Frak…Lee…Lee…damn, it's so…damn…damn…damn…" Gasp.

"Kara…my gods…Kara…you're incredible…just…frakking…incredible…" Moan.

Simultaneously, blending together. "Lee…Kara…Lee…Kara…" Gasp. Moan. "Ah lords…Ah gods…"

Deep sigh. Low moan. Together. "Wow…"

Shiver "You cold, Kara?"

"A little."

"Here…Lean against me." Rustling movement. "Ah…this will do."

"What is it?"

"Don't know for sure…but it feels like a blanket."

"A blanket? Where are we?"

From across the room, in the now open doorway. "You happen to be in my quarters and if you two are finished, we'll discuss this at 0500, which is about 2 hours from now. You have 5 minutes to clear out." Door slams closed.

Together. "Frak."

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: The first four or five chapter are almost written similarly to a script. By chapter five or six it goes into full story mode. Please be patient.

PART 2

We pick up where we left off…the room is in darkness.

"Where the hell is the light switch." Thunk. "Ouch…Damn…" Hopping sound.

"Kara…it's along the wall on the hinged side of the door."

"OK, found it." Lights flicker on. Both scramble for clothes, dressing hastily. "Why is it that clothes always seem to come off faster than they go back on?"

"I don't know, but we're down to 3 minutes to get out of here and I really do NOT want to be here when the commander returns."

"Commander, huh…Lee, he's your father."

"Yeah, my father…who just missed walking in on his son having mind-blowing sex with a person he thinks of as a daughter…Do you see why I have to think of him as the commander right now?"

"Right." Pause. "Mind-blowing sex?"

Rueful grin. "Kara…we have like two minutes to get out of here…Let's pick up this train of thought AFTER we find someplace quiet to wait until 0500."

"Finding a quiet place is what got us into this in the first place…"

"True…let's try for a quiet place in public…with the lights on."

"I'm ready…I think…(sitting up after slipping shoes on…major head rush)…still a little shaky…(looks up at Lee)…remind me to hurt the Chief badly the next time I see him."

"Get in line…" While exiting door and heading down corridor. "I seriously think we could make a case for ourselves based solely on the Chief's brew. What the hell does he put in that stuff?"

"Apparently it's a trade secret." Groan. "I don't think I'll ever be drinking it again."

"No way…the mighty Starbuck…who on her worst day, can still drink people under the table…is swearing off the Chief's brew…my world will never be the same again."

"Shut up, Lee…this isn't funny. Do you have any idea what your father…sorry…the commander is going to say to us when we meet with him?"

(Arriving at the place of the infamous Triad game…now deserted, but, well lit) "Oh probably something about how I'm the CAG and that I should know better than to fraternize with a subordinate. And, that even though you are usually insubordinate most of the time…you should have known better also."

(Sinking into chairs at an empty, semi-clean table) "Right…yeah, that's probably what he'll start with. So…think we'll end up in hack?"

"Who knows? Let's just deal with whatever happens when it happens. My head hurts too much to think about it right now."

"Lee…about the mind-blowing sex part…"

"Frak. I should have known you wouldn't let that slide."

"Let it slide…Lee Adama mentions mind-blowing sex and you think I'm going to let that slide. Never thought it would be me you would be referring to though."

"Was it that hard to imagine?"

(Soberly) "Uh…no, actually. You're just not one to take stupid risks. And the CAG frakking one of his pilots is a huge risk. I just never let myself imagine that it could really happen."

"Well…happen it did. Regrets?"

"Wow…that's a loaded question. Fishing for compliments, Captain?"

"No! No. What I'm saying is that we could see time in hack…and I never intended for that to happen. I never actually intended for anything to happen, but I can't say I'm sorry that it did."

"Me neither…can't say I'm sorry it happened, that is. (Rolls eyes at the raised eyebrow and cheesy grin) "And yes, it's for all the reasons you think…mind-blowing, planet shattering, soul pounding sex." (Gives Lee a look that says 'top that') "Besides, I've spent lots of time in hack, so that's no big deal."

"So…what do we tell the commander?"

"Still can't think of him as Dad, huh."

(Shrugs) "Not yet…Man, the Lords of Kobol must be having a huge laugh at this situation."

"Ya think? I don't know, Lee. Look…we're two pilots who just came off three grueling days of patrols with little sleep. Throw in a marathon card game, a little of the Chief's brew and we were just an accident waiting to happen."

"So…united front?"

"You know what I always say…Those who frak together, end up in hack together. (Laughs) Yes, we present a united front."

(Glancing at the clock) "We still have an hour to kill…Coffee?"…

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: The first four or five chapters are written similarly to a script. By chapter five or six it goes into full story mode. Please be patient.

PART 3

(Outside Commander Adama's quarters, 0500. Knocking.)

"Enter"

Standing at attention, looking directly behind Adama. Saying together "Commander."

The "commander stare". Long pause…the Commander silently observing back and forth between the two. Neither looks at him and both are rigidly holding their stance. Deep sigh. "Sit…it's obvious you can't stand much longer."

Both sit, but still won't look at the commander.

Fingers clasped, elbows on desk. "Look at me!"

They both look directly at the Commander.

"Which one wants to explain what I walked in on a couple of hours ago?"

Quick glance at each other, then, together. "We both do, sir."

Pause. "A united front." Leans back in chair, rubs hands over eyes. "All right. I'm not going to listen to you two answer in unison…so…let me take a stab at this. You both came off three days of patrols, right?"

They nod affirmative.

"You haven't had much sleep; you're wired from adrenaline." Pauses. Looks sternly at both. "To wind down, you get involved in a marathon Triad game…"

They look at each other, and then back to the commander.

"Yes, I know about those…" Then…"Ambrosia is in short supply so you start drinking the Chief's Brew.

Again they glance at each other.

"Know about that, too." Pauses for a moment. "There's not much on this ship I don't know about" Looking at both pointedly. "Where were we? Little sleep, card game, Chief's brew." Shakes head back and forth. "An accident waiting to happen, right?"

In unison. "Yes, Sir."

Leaning forward, glaring at both of them. "You're a pair." Frustrated sigh. "The CAG and one of his pilot's should not be frakking…you both know that." Gets up, walks around and sits on edge of desk, looking at both closely.

Both still look at the Commander, but neither comment on his words.

"You know the only thing keeping you out of hack right now, don't you."

Both acknowledge his words with a nod. They were caught in his quarters.

"What if it had been the XO's quarters?"

Flinch.

"…Or Dr. Baltar's lab?"

Shudder.

"I'd have no choice but to throw you in the brig and bring you up on charges." Hand slams on the desk.

Both look away before looking back at the Commander. They wait.

Walking back around to sit once again. "As it is, I need my pilots, and sometimes you have to break the rules."

Both visibly relax…letting out a breath each.

"This goes no further than this room. You know what your responsibilities as officers are…" Looks at both for a moment. "I'm sure you know that your…interlude or anything else like it…should not happen again."

Reluctant nods in the affirmative.

Softly. "Do you both understand what I'm saying?"

Confused looks.

Sigh. "Let me make myself clear…I do not want to see or hear anything…official…about you two fraternizing together. Don't forget…I know most of what happens on this ship." Pauses again and looks at each one for several seconds. "I don't want to KNOW about anything that happens between the two of you." Pauses for several seconds. "Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Comprehension dawns. Then together "We think so, sir."

"Questions?"

"Just one."

"What is it, Captain?"

"Lee. Don't you think we should just leave well enough alone?"

"Just a minute, Kara. Something's been bugging me since we reported in here."

"What is it, son?"

"We walked in here fully expecting a scathing set down and we received it. Where's the disappointment, the anger? Why are we off the hook?"

"Uh, Lee…seriously…we should just go. Now."

"As usual, Kara's fast on the uptake. She's already getting what everyone else on board this ship already knows or has suspected. Think about it for awhile, Lee, you'll start to get it."

Clueless look. "I'm not sure where you are going with this…"

"For frak's sake, Lee. Your father is trying to tell you that everyone has been speculating about the two of us and whether or not we'd end up fra…er…hooking up. I wouldn't be surprised if there was some type of huge bet riding on when or possibly where."

"You're right, Starbuck. As I said, there's not much I don't know about on this ship."

Slightly angry. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Afraid not, son. There's a very large bet on when the you two would finally get over yourselves and see the light."

Walking towards the door. Stops. "How many people are in on this thing?"

"Almost everyone on board and a few from Colonial One."

"Frak."

"Hold on Kara." To Adama. "What's the payoff?"

"Unfortunately, there won't be a payoff just yet."

Together. "Why?"

"Nothing is going further than this room. The bet can't be paid off." Walking back toward the desk, turns, looks at both with a ghost of a smile. "Besides…I won."

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: The first four or five chapters are written similarly to a script. By chapter five or six it goes into full story mode. Please be patient.

PART 4

As they are walking away from Adama's quarters, both are still reeling from their conversation with the Commander. Lee is walking slowly, pondering things. Kara is walking at a fast pace to cool off. She's mortified that she's smack in the middle of bet that involves Lee, sex, and a hookup date. Lee snaps out of his musings and calls after her.

"Kara…wait up."

"What!?"

"Slow down. I have an idea and I want to run it by you." Sees her face. "What's wrong?"

"A bet. I can't believe there's a frakking bet and I'm not in on it.

"It would be kind of hard to get in on a bet when you're at the center of it."

"WE'RE at the center of it, Lee…not just me…and it pisses me off."

"Why?"

"Why does it piss me off?"

"Yeah. Are you mad because you're not in on the action or because everyone bet on when we would end up together?"

Kara starts pacing back and forth. "First, we're not together. Officially." Tosses a glance at Lee. "You heard the Old Man. Second, I'd like to kick everyone's ass for betting on something involving you, me and sex in the first place. Third, and this is the one that really frakkin makes me mad…everyone has been and will be waiting on us to 'hook-up'."

Leaning against a corridor wall, looking at Kara's back. "So…you're not mad because it happened, right?"

Stops, turns around and asks. "Didn't we already have this conversation?" Starts walking away.

Shakes head, stands up and walks to catch up to her. "So…what do you want to do…about this situation, I mean." Glances quickly around, no one is in sight, so he grabs Kara's hand to stop her. "I'm not exactly thrilled to know everyone's been betting on us either. Shouldn't we come up with a plan or something?"

A wicked gleam appears in Kara's eyes. "I don't know…Lee." Starts backing him up against the wall. "I'm thinking we should do something to get even."

Lee again looks around, "Uh…What did you have in mind?" grabs Kara's shoulders and pulls her down an empty corridor. No one is around. For now.

Kara grins evilly. "You and me having more "unofficial", mind-blowing sex, without anyone finding out about it." She glances around. "I think we should see how long we can keep 'em all from knowing that your dad already won the bet." Slides her hands up Lee's sweatshirt and pulls him closer. "Think we can manage that?" Goes in for a wicked kiss to which he responds in kind. She then pulls back. "Lee?"

Shakes head. Snaps back to reality…leans forward to whisper in her ear. "Right now?" then trails his tongue down her earlobe.

Shivers. "Oh Gods…that's incredible…" She nips at his neck, "but no…we both need sleep. If we're going to pull this off, we need to be on top of our game." Reluctantly slides her hands back to her sides and steps back. "Let's hit our racks." Both walk back to the main corridor and head for their quarters.

"Kara, this isn't going to be an easy thing to pull off. If we constantly have our heads together plotting…people are going to catch on that much sooner."

Waves his worry off. "So we work around it. Our fights are legendary. We can use that."

"True. But we don't fight all the time. We need something else…something simple that looks and sounds normal"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…a word, a phrase…something that won't raise the curiosity factor any higher than necessary."

They reach the pilot quarters and no one else is around. Kara sits on her bunk, Lee on the edge of the table facing her.

"You look horrible, Lee, why don't you crash for a couple of hours. We can figure this out later." Lays down, still looking at Lee, who is lost in thought. "What?" Yawns. "I'm fading fast here, Lee. Why don't you follow my lead and get some…"

"That's it! Follow me…that's what started this whole thing between us. I was following you from the card game and we ended up…well you know where we ended up. What do you think?" gets up and moves over to his rack.

"Works for me. It's not anything out of the ordinary. We'll see how it goes." Yawns again. "Hey Lee…"

He looks over after settling in his bunk.

She leers. "Pleasant dreams."

Grins. "Yeah…you too."

FIN


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Full story mode from this chapter on. Thanks for being patient.

Summary: Kara and Lee have decided to get even with everyone who has bets placed on when they would get together by actually getting together in secret, without being caught. Adama has won the bet anyway, but no one else knows that. They plan to use their legendary fights as one way of being alone and have come up with the phrase "Follow Me" as their signal, code word, whatever. We ended with them getting some much-needed sleep after wishing each other pleasant dreams. They woke up at different times and have, so far, gone about their own daily routines. Lee is doing paperwork and Kara is killing time by playing cards with the nuggets. This is where we pick things up.

PART 5

Lee is getting stiff from sitting all afternoon going over reports. He stretches and grins slowly as a plan begins to form. He decides to hunt Kara down for more "unofficial" time together. He grabs some papers from the desk and heads to the pilots' mess to see if she's there.

Kara is getting bored with the card game. The nuggets just aren't much of a challenge today. She's shuffling cards to deal the next round when Lee walks into the mess. "Captain…care to join the game?" Shuffles again.

"You might want to sit this one out Lieutenant." Waves the papers in his hand at her. "I've got some paperwork I need to go over with you." He turns to walk out the door.

Groans. "Can't it wait?" Shuffles one last time.

Lee turns around in the doorway and looks directly at Kara. "No, Lieutenant…You need to follow me. Now." He turns back around and heads out the door.

Kara's breath hitches for just a second and her eyes widen. She recovers quickly and quips to the nuggets. "Well guys, looks like I get to spend the rest of my downtime going over paperwork with the CAG. How fun is that?"

"Probably can't read your writing, Sir" one of the nuggets shot back as she handed off the deck to the person beside her.

Standing to go catch up with Lee, she smirked at the nuggets. "Watch it, or you'll find yourself pulling double flight shifts." Then, trying not to run out of the room, she tossed off a mock salute and added. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Exits door and bumps right into Lee.

He steadies her with his free hand on her elbow. "Lieutenant, nice of you to join me." Flashes a quick grin at her before walking back towards the office area.

She falls into step beside him and looks at him sideways, narrowing her eyes. He looks calm and unaffected. Then she says quietly. "This better not have been a test Lee. If you just got my hopes up for nothing, I'll kill you. Cheerfully."

They round the corner and walk into the office. He waits until she's through the door, then closes it and leans against it. " We can't have that…" his hands go to his buttons and starts undoing them. "Can we?" The shirt slides off and gets tossed on the desk. The tanks follow.

Kara just stares, dumbfounded, thinking…_Who knew?…_ Followed by _Good Gods, he's incredible_.

"Kara?"

She blinks and focuses on Lee. He motions for her to come closer to him. She walks up to him and still just stares. "Uh…yes?"

He whispers, "You're a little over dressed." Then proceeds to unzip her sweatshirt. It lands on the desk also. Her tanks come off next and she finally shakes herself back to the moment at hand, just as Lee leans in for a gentle nipping kiss.

She giggles. "I guess I was overdressed." Trails fingers down Lee's chest and helps him get out of the rest of his uniform. "I'm a little off here…I wasn't expecting this today." Again she looks at him. This time from head to toe. Gulp.

"Too soon?" Lee walks her around backwards until she's against the door. He presses kisses from her ear to her collarbone, sliding his hands down her sides to rest on her waistband.

Groan. "No. Not too soon." Kara licks his ear and runs her tongue down the column of his throat. She puts her hands on his and helps him push her sweats down, then kicks them off. She gulps in air, thinking - this is way different sober than it was when they were drunk. - She slides her hands up Lee's back and pulls him closer.

Lee holds her with one arm, while wrapping the other around to cup her sculpted butt and draw her closer to him. "Gods, I need you Kara." He mutters between tongue dancing kisses. "So much."

Kara is savoring the full on contact with Lee. Her hands are trying to be everywhere at once, down his chest, over his incredibly solid ass. She moans. Her lips slide over the skin on his shoulders, her tongue darts out to taste him. She moves her hands up his back and pulls herself to stand up on her toes. She kisses his entire face, gasping in air between kisses. "I'm yours."

Lee lifts Kara and braces her back on the wall beside the door. He trails kisses from her throat down between her breasts and slowly licks a path to her nipple and gently grasps it between his teeth.

Gasp. "Oh Gods…Lee…" Her head lolls back and she draws him closer to her. "That's incredible."

"You're incredible, Kara." He switches sides and laves the other nipple until it's aroused like its partner. "I can't seem to get enough." He moves in closer to Kara, so she's resting on his thighs and slides gently with her to the floor. He kisses her breathless again.

Her breathing quickens and she can't get close enough to Lee. "I want you." Numbing kiss. "Now."

Lee lifts her slightly and pulls her forward. Then, while she slides home on a gasp, he pins her with his gaze. "You seem to have me." He stills and gives her a feral smile. "Call the ball, Kara."

She rasps out a laugh. "I can't believe you just said that." She holds onto his shoulders and starts moving slowly. "I have the ball, Apollo. I'm in control." She quickens her pace and watches with glee as Lee starts to lose his control. She thinks it's a wonderful sight.

"Gods Kara…good…so good." He slides his hands up her back and pulls her closer to him. Gently, he nips at her shoulder as his breathing speeds up.

"Lords Lee." Moan. "Oh…this is…unbelievable." Quickens the pace again. "Ah, Gods."

Gasping. "Kara…Kara…" Kisses her face, breathing rapidly. "Gods."

Speeds up the pace for even more friction. Closer. Closer. "Lee…" Gasp. "Lee…Frak…it's good, so good."

Holding Kara close with one arm, Lee moves his hand between them and strokes where they are joined together. He listens as Kara shatters on a long groan and then he slips over the edge after her and releases himself, gasping out her name.

Kara leans her head on Lee's shoulder with her eyes closed, still shuddering, and clenching around him. Her breathing slows and when she opens her eyes, the view is fuzzy. She blinks to clear her vision and shivers.

Lee gets his breathing under control, "Cold?" he wraps his arms around her.

"Not really. I think it's the after effects." She leans back to look at him and grins. "And I thought the first time was incredible. There's something about being sober that makes this…that much more intense."

"Intense…a good descriptive word." He shifts around with Kara still on his lap and leans against the wall. "It's not mind-blowing, planet shattering, or soul pounding. But it'll do."

Kara smacks his shoulder then makes a move to rise.

"Hey…where are you going?"

"To get my clothes. I've completely lost track of time, but if we're going to continue this little game with the rest of the ship, we have to be careful." She leans down and kisses his forehead. "Besides, I'm starting to get cold now."

Sigh. "I suppose you're right." Lee stands up and gathers his clothes also. Kara is already half way dressed. He leans against the wall and watches her finish.

Kara notices him watching. "What?"

"You're beautiful." He gives voice to his thoughts.

Blush. "Considering that I'm dressed and you're not, I'd like to return the compliment."

Lee starts dressing while Kara returns the favor and watches him. "By the way." Pants on, tanks follow. "Since I came up with the first place…" uniform shirt being buttoned, "it's your turn now." He looks over at Kara.

Kara is already fast-forwarding through the schedule. She has an idea. "That's fair." She nods, "We'll take turns. See who can come up with the best locations." She walks over and straightens Lee's collar. She then puts her hands on his face and pulls him in for a long kiss. She glances at the clock and sighs. "I'm due on CAP in 30 minutes." She kisses him quickly and turns to leave the office.

Lee sits back at the desk. "Good Hunting."

"Thanks." Kara opens the door and then turns back. "Oh, and Captain?"

Lee glances up from the file he just opened. "Yeah."

She grins wickedly. "When you least expect it. Expect it." She exits the office as Lee gives a bark of laughter.

"Oh. I will." He said to the empty doorway.

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Kara and Lee have decided to get even with everyone who placed bets on when they would get together…by actually getting together in secret, without being caught. Adama has won the bet anyway, but no one else knows that. They plan to use their legendary fights as one way of being alone and have come up with the phrase "Follow Me" as their signal, code word, whatever. Lee caught Kara by surprise and uttered the phrase to her on the pretext that he needed to go over some paperwork with her. Once their, uh…interlude was over, they decided to take turns coming up with places to be together. We ended previously with Kara saying to Lee: "When you least expect it…expect it."

Two weeks have now passed and Lee and Kara have continued to carry themselves as if there is nothing going on. They've spent time together, but nothing intimate. Kara's plan is contingent on the flight schedule. She needs most of the pilots either out on patrol or flying the CAP. We pick with Kara having a free day and Lee just coming off shift. He's tired, grouchy and just wants to grab a shower and hit his rack.

PART 6

The shower area is hazy and filled with steam. Lee is standing under the water with his head leaning back against the wall, letting the hot water run down his face and the steam work it's magic on his aching muscles. He's coming off two days of being in the cockpit of a Viper and he's got kinks on top of kinks. He lets out a ragged sigh and shifts position to lean his forehead on the wall, letting the water sluice down his back. His hand reaches for his neck to rub out some of the stiffness when it meets with slim fingers just reaching for the same spot. He jumps, but relaxes when he hears a soft voice say.

"Captain" fingers walk a teasing path down his back, "I think you should follow me."

He slowly turns to see a very naked Kara crooking her finger at him. He gives her a tired grin and follows her deeper into the shower area. "This is an unexpected surprise."

"I told you, Captain…" She turns on the water and puts her hands under it, testing the warmth level. "When you least expect it…"

"I know. I know." He just stares at her, thinking –she's incredible-. "It's been two weeks, Kara." His eyes darken when she steps under the shower and lets the water rain down over her hair, face, breasts. He lets out a sigh. "It's been a long two weeks." Then he waits…this is her turn after all.

She grins and beckons him to join her under the water. "Such a small price to pay for what I have in mind." As he steps under the water, she grabs a soft washcloth and quickly starts massaging his neck, "I had to wait until there would be little chance of us being caught together in the shower." Her hands move out to his shoulders, lingering there while she massages the stress away, "As it is, there's no guarantee we won't be caught." Kara then works her way down his back to the top of his ass. Just for fun, she massages it too. When she hears Lee groan quietly, she takes the washcloth and moves in front of him. She begins with his chest and works her way down to his groin. "We may not have much time in here." She looks up and grins wickedly at his response to her ministrations. Then she moves in closer and kisses him until her toes curl.

Lee puts his arms around Kara and slides his hands down her back and cups her ass. He breaks away from the kiss and pulls her against him whispering in her ear. "So what you're saying is…" he darts his tongue around her ear and she gasps and shudders. "…This will have to be quick?"

"Probably." Kara retaliates by nipping at his neck. Then she pulls his head down to her for another tongue dancing kiss. She slides one hand between them. "Something tells me that won't be a problem for you." She grasps his shaft in her hand and slides her hand all around it while she runs her tongue along Lee's lower lip. Then she gives him a kiss full of passion, now using both hands for stimulation.

Lee gasps and pulls away from her. He backs Kara towards the wall and quickly kisses her again. He trails his lips across her cheek, stopping to nip at her jaw line. Then he moves down her neck and licks the hollow of her collarbone. He moves his hands to her breasts, cups them and then rubs his palms across them.

Kara gasps and throws her head back. Her hands are busy pulling Lee closer by grabbing onto his sculpted butt and moving him forward.

The water is now raising steam that surrounds them and spurs them on. Their kisses get deeper and slide from one into another. Their hands travel over each other with increasing urgency.

Lee slides his fingers between Kara's legs and strokes back and forth. Feeling her moan into his mouth, he lifts her and she holds onto his shoulders and wraps her legs around him with his erection resting between them. He breaks off the kiss and looks up at Kara. He waits. She's ready, but it's still her show.

Kara smiles and pushes her hips against Lee. Using one hand to brush the tip of his cock, she watches him bite his lip as he rests his head on her shoulder. She raises slightly, positions herself and slowly takes his length inside her. She gasps out at the feeling and with Lee cupping her ass to hold her steady, she groans.

Lee catches the end of Kara's groan in a kiss. As he lets her set the pace, he watches the emotion play across her face. He wonders if his face shows the same feelings. She moves faster and his breathing becomes labored. He's not going to be able to stay silent for long. She kisses him, bringing her hands up to his head and threading her fingers in his wet hair.

Their kisses get deeper, tongues stoking the heat between them even higher. They pull back with Kara still moving and sliding along Lee. The sensations they're experiencing have no point of reference for either of them. They are electric, hot, combustible and bursting with something indefinable. The friction between them rises to a level almost unsustainable as either can hear only the sound of their breathing. There is nothing else for them but the moment and each other.

Kara is quickly losing control. She gives Lee a look that is sultry and pleading at the same time. She whispers his name harshly, somewhere between a command and a plea.

He's waiting for it and shifts Kara closer to him. He takes control and strokes into her at a pace that sees her breathing become shallow. Her head is cradled in one of his hands; the other is holding her against him. He watches as her eyes close; her tongue darts out between clenched teeth and he can tell she's close to the edge. She grips his shoulders tightly.

He whispers, "Kara." He slows the pace slightly.

Her eyes fly open and she looks at him.

"Now?"

"Gods…yes…now." She leans her head into his hand as he quickens the pace, and all thought flees as the sensations take over. She gasps out his name and tightens around him losing all control.

"Lords…Kara…Kara." Lee pushes into her one more time and he's lost. He spills everything he has into her and kisses her shoulder to silence the moan of his release. He slowly slides them down against the wall and under the still steaming water, where they sit in silence, until their breathing is under control. Lee reaches for the faucet knob and turns the water off. He then grabs a towel and looks at Kara silently offering it to her.

She looks at him dazedly, but accepts the towel. "Frak Lee. I'm going to have to come up with some new descriptive words." She pushes her hair back off her face. "Whew."

He grins as he grabs another towel and rubs it over his head. Then he stands slowly, not overly steady on his feet yet. "Kara, we should get out of here." He wraps the towel around his waist, looks around, then he holds his hand out for her.

With the towel now around her shoulders, she grasps his hand and lets him pull her up. She sways a little. "Damn, I think my feet are numb." She giggles quietly, "That's it…I just thought of a new description." She wraps the towel securely around herself.

Lee raises an eyebrow in question.

"Toe-curling sex. That's my new descriptive phrase."

Lee leans toward her and plants a quick, hard kiss on her mouth. "I like it. It's different." He looks around the corner of the shower area and motions to Kara that all is clear. They step into the changing area. Lee heads to his locker to pull fresh clothes out. Kara heads to the table where she left her discarded clothes.

She grabs the clothes and walks over to Lee as he's pulling on his pants, giving her a nice view from behind. "Well captain, the score seems to be 1-1. I believe the next move is up to you." She sits on the edge of the table facing Lee, watching as he pulls a sweatshirt over his head.

Lee grins over at her while he slides socks over his feet. "Don't worry…I'll come up with something." He doesn't bother with shoes since he's heading for some rack-time. "You'll be suitably impressed." He walks to the door to exit.

Kara rolls her eyes, and then grins wickedly. "Lee…" when he glances over his shoulder to look at her, "Consider this ample motivation." She opens up the towel and flashes him, then laughs at the look on his face. "Pleasant dreams." Leaving him staring, she turns around and begins dressing.

Lee shakes his head. He turns to head to the pilot quarters and thinks – Well Damn. Motivational Indeed. – Who could ask for more? – With a grin that ends on a yawn, he enters the quarters and lies down. Then mutters to himself "Pleasant dreams, my ass."

But he does fall asleep to that last vision of Kara in his mind.

FIN


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: It's now one week after their escapade in the shower. Other than the usual things they would do, card games, running, etc., they haven't spent any more time together than they normally would. Lee has Kara scheduled for CAP seven days straight and she is NOT happy about it. Grabbing the schedule and deciding to hunt him down, she heads to the flight deck where he was seen earlier.

PART 7

Lee is in a conversation with the Chief regarding some maintenance issues with a couple of Vipers. He sees Kara walk onto the flight deck looking like she's ready to hurt someone. He then notices that she's looking at him with her eyes narrowed. The Chief sees this at the same time and takes a huge step backwards as Kara stalks toward them.

"What the hell is this?" the papers gets shoved in Lee's face.

He grabs them from Kara and glances at them. "It looks like a schedule to me, Lieutenant." He grins.

"It IS a schedule, Captain…One with my name on it SEVEN days in a row." She takes a step toward Lee and the Chief backs even further away from both of them. Her eyes are flashing. "I am NOT pulling CAP duty for seven day straight" She pokes Lee in the shoulder for emphasis, "You better find someone else for at least a couple of those days." As she's speaking, Lee's grin fades and his eyes go hard.

He turns toward her so they are standing toe to toe, glaring at each other.

"I BETTER find someone." Lee leans toward Kara forcing her to take a step back or lose her balance. "I don't think so, Lieutenant. I'm the CAG; you're the pilot." Then in a low voice "The schedule stands." Effectively dismissing her, Lee steps away and turns to resume his conversation with the Chief.

Kara sucks in a breath and grits her teeth. Grabbing Lee's arm, she pulls him around to face her again and gets right up in his face. "Don't you dismiss me…I'm not finished, yet."

Lee gives Kara a hard look. "Let. Go."

Kara drops her hand away from Lee, but her eyes glare at him. She drags in a deep breath and opens her mouth to say something.

"Not a word Lieutenant." Then he grabs her shoulder and spins her around. "Office. Now." As Kara stalks toward the office, Lee turns to the chief. "We'll have to pick this up later. It would seem that I have a problem to deal with."

The chief nods. "No problem."

As Lee walks across the flight deck, he glances around. Everyone is going about their business occasionally meeting his glance, then going right back to what they were doing.

Kara hears him enter the office. She's facing the wall, opposite the hatch. The door slams closed and Kara turns. She launches herself at Lee sending him back against the door. "Think they bought that?"

Before he has a chance to answer, Kara lays a hot kiss on him. Lee wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer. Several minutes go by before he finally breaks the kiss. "Looked like they did. We should be in the clear… for awhile at least." Lee walks her backwards to the desk and she slides up to sit on the edge. He then begins to undress her; sliding his hands under her sweatshirt, he skims them over her breasts before gently tugging the shirt over her head.

Kara shivers lightly. "Meaning we have no more than an hour, tops, before someone decides to be brave and come looking for a body, right?" Then she lifts up a little as Lee starts on her sweats.

"Probably." Lee chuckles.

"What?"

"No underwear. That's convenient."

Kara starts unbuttoning Lee's shirt. "Haven't been wearing them much lately…I never know when a wily Captain may haul my ass into a closet somewhere and frak me senseless." She slides the shirt over his shoulders and runs her hands down his arms. She starts to pull him closer so she can get to his pants.

"Nuh uh." He moves in close to Kara, leans forward and whispers against her ear. "I'm the CAG, you're the pilot." Then he nips at her earlobe and feels her shudder. He kisses his way up to her forehead, and then drops a kiss on the tip of her nose. Leaning back to look in her eyes he asks, "Am I in command?"

Kara's eyes are hazy with desire. She blinks to clear her vision and looks back steadily. "You're in command, Lee." Then she waits.

Lee gazes at her for just a moment. He then puts his hands against her face and pulls her in for a gentle kiss on the chin, moving up to her lips. Sliding his tongue between them he gives her a deep, branding kiss. Breaking away, he hears her gasp as he places little teasing kisses down her throat and over her shoulder. He slowly lowers Kara back until she's resting on her elbows. Moving down to her breasts, Lee kisses both tips, and then alternates between kneading one with his hand, while gently teasing the other with his teeth.

Kara is burning with need. Lee isn't even completely naked and all she wants is him between her legs. She starts to rise to pull him closer, then remembers…he's in command. She whimpers. "Lee…gods, please."

"Please what, Kara?" Lee is working his way down her stomach placing a kiss here and there, licking hot trails between them. He stops at her navel and flicks his tongue around it. "What is it you're asking for?"

"I'm asking for you." Kara is hot now, thinking – Who knew it could be like this? – She's breathing faster and they haven't even gotten to the actual sex yet. "Whatever. However. I just want relief."

Grinning to himself, Lee moves lower and kneels on the floor. He skims his hands down Kara's sides and grabs her hips. He feels her tense in anticipation. He places a kiss on the inside of Kara's thigh, then while moving to the other thigh, he lets out a hot breath at the apex of her legs.

Kara nearly comes up off the desk. Lee hasn't even touched her at her core yet and she's ready to fly apart. As he kisses the inside of her other thigh, she struggles to calm her breathing. It will be over before it even begins, if she can't control herself. Frak Lee, for making her this hot.

Lee knows Kara is close to the edge. Deciding to slow things down a little, he sits back and rubs his hands down the thigh he just kissed. He strokes over the calf of her leg and slides his hand to her ankle. As he holds her ankle, he gently blows over her toes. He smiles as Kara's breathing calms. Lee repeats the process on her other leg, starting at the toes and moving up over her calf.

Kara's thoughts are all over the place. Who knew having someone breathe on her toes would be relaxing? For that matter, who knew Lee was this inventive? Gods, it's amazing what the man comes up with. When Lee starts moving up her thigh, she's still on fire for him, but she's not sliding out of control. He truly was in command of her. She eagerly awaits whatever is next.

Lee gently nudges Kara's legs further apart. He places his hands under her hips and raises her to his mouth. She moans in anticipation and Lee doesn't disappoint. He flicks his tongue over her most sensitive spot and then delves between her folds.

Kara sucks in a breath at the sensations Lee is creating. She raises her hips higher to get closer to him and moans his name.

Lee gently sucks her into his mouth and swirls his tongue around her clit. Kara's hips dip in his hands and then rise again. He slides his hands down her thighs and holds them, giving her leverage to move how she wants.

At the unspoken command, Kara writhes under Lee's mouth. "Lords…Lee…it's good."

Lee remains focused on his task. He alternates licking, sucking and gently nipping around Kara's center. He can feel the tension building and knows that Kara is hurtling toward release. He slides his tongue between her folds again and enters her, delving into the wetness. He's having a hard time controlling his desire at this point. He wants to be inside her. But first he needs to finish what he started.

Kara is about to fly apart. She gasps out, "Lee…"

Lee trails his tongue back to her core, swirls it around once and sucks gently, then harder.

Kara grabs his head with her hands and slides towards the edge. Gasping. "Don't stop…please don't stop that…Ah gods."

Lee releases the pressure he has on her. At her disappointed moan, he sucks her in again and she shatters moaning his name over and over again. She drags in a couple of breaths and looks at him. She wants him inside her. Now.

As Lee is watching Kara's face, he lowers his pants. He doesn't even bother to remove them, just slides Kara down toward him on the desk and after stroking her with his fingers, he enters her. Even after her climax, she's tight and slick. He settles his hands above her shoulders and slides himself home. "Ah gods…Kara. You're magnificent." He pulls out slightly and slowly pushes back in.

"Lee…" Kara says with a note of warning. He may be in command, but she's going to kill him if he tortures her.

He grins at her and leans down to kiss her. It was going to be a quick kiss, but she pulls him in and it ends up being deep and passionate. He quickens his pace as the kiss slides into another and then another.

Kara holds Lee's face between her hands and continues kissing him deeply. All thought is centered on this amazing man and what he's doing to her. The heat between them continues to build. Kara breaks the kiss and sucks in a breath. Lee is now almost pounding into her and she wouldn't have it any other way. She's building to another orgasm and instinctively knows it will be even more intense than the first one. She grabs Lee's shoulders and gasps out his name.

Lee's thoughts are fragmented and he's rapidly losing his control. "Gods Kara." He slams into her, draws back and slams into her again. He groans at the friction between them. The tension is building and he knows he's never come close to an experience like this. He kisses Kara again, and then looks at her. The only thing he notices besides the incredible physical feeling is her gazing back at him. Everything else has dimmed.

Their eyes hold. The moment builds, simmering close to a boil. Heat arcs between them, flaring in intensity. Their breathing raspy, they dance around the flame as Lee stokes the fires moving faster and harder inside Kara.

Lee watches as Kara shudders and shouts his name. He can't hear it over the roar in his ears as he hurtles out of control gasping "Kara…Lords, Kara." He flies directly into the flame and releases himself into her. His arms give out slightly; but he catches himself on his elbows, still trying to get air into his lungs. He looks at Kara. Her eyes are closed and she's just catching her breath. "Is it me?" shuddering breath " or was this time more intense than the others?"

Kara stirs, opens her eyes and smiles. "I'm not forming coherent thoughts yet, I'll have to get back to you on that."

Lee takes another shuddering breath and pushes himself up from the desk. He grabs his pants and refastens them. Then he offers Kara his hand and pulls her up also. She sits with her fingers curled around the edge of the desk. "Are you OK?"

She grins at Lee. "I'm good. Just trying to decide if I should risk standing yet. I swear you make my feet numb." She tests her theory by placing one foot on the floor. She doesn't fall over, so she stands, just as Lee hands her clothes over. "Thanks."

Lee finds his shirt and looks at the clock. Almost an hour had passed. "Not a minute to spare. Ready for round two?"

Kara finishes dressing. "It sucks that I have to pull seven days of CAP. Why didn't we think of something better than you having to handle some things for the President, making me cover your CAP time?"

Lee pulls Kara into his arms. "Because neither one of us can think clearly when we're plotting ways to be together." He grins and kisses the tip of her nose. "Besides, I do have some things I need to take care of for President Roslin. You would've had to pick up the slack anyway."

"Still sucks. And you're going to owe me for this." Kara grabs Lee's shirt and pulls him into a kiss. She goes to straighten it but Lee stops her.

"Leave it. It'll add to our credibility." He smiles at her. "Your habit of bucking authority serves us well."

"Right. Good thinking." Kara heads to the door. "Don't forget…it's still your turn to come up with another location. This one, we planned together."

Lee sits down at the desk. "I've already figured it out." He laughs at the curiosity on her face. "No way. You'll just have to listen for me to say 'Follow Me.'"

Kara sticks out her tongue. "Fine. Whatever. You better not make me wait too long."

He laughs. "Out the door, Kara. Don't forget to look suitably pissed and mumble to yourself about what a rotten CAG I am."

She gives him a saucy smile. "I think I can manage." She opens the door and slams it shut behind her.

From outside Lee hears. "Stupid, frakkin CAG and his STUPID, frakkin schedules." He leans back in his chair and smiles.

FIN


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Two days have gone by and Lee has an interesting plan to get Kara alone. The moral: Sometimes being the CAG comes in handy.

PART 8

Kara finishes dressing after a long shower, which is following an even longer shift. She's ready for sleep and is pulling her bedclothes out from under her pillow when a folded sheet of paper pops out with them.

She thinks – What the frak? – It's blank on the outside so Kara flips it open and reads the scrawled message on the inside: Kara, I think you should FOLLOW ME to the observation room. I'll be waiting…

Kara's breath hitches in her throat and she looks up to make sure she's alone. No one is around, so she crumples up the note and tosses it in the trash. She starts for the door, pauses, and then goes back for the paper. She snags it out of the bin, straightens it, and then grabs her lighter. Kara flicks it on and watches as the edge of the note catches fire. She holds it for a moment, then drops it next to the remains of a stogie. When she sees nothing but ashes, she takes the stogie and tamps down on the remains, making sure there's nothing left with words on it. Shaking her head, she heads out the door.

Lee is standing in the observation room. Technically no one even knows he's there. He told the nice gentleman who maintains the schedule for the room that he was having trouble sleeping. He then asked if it would be a problem for him to visit the room, after hours. The solitude may help him relax. Since Lee was the CAG, the man gladly told him to use the room as often as he needed to. Lee smiled to himself. He doesn't consider himself a good liar, but this game he and Kara are playing is sharpening that skill. As he is wondering if she found the note, the door opens and she walks into the room.

"Captain. Fancy meeting you here."

"Kara. Find the note?" He walks toward her and stops just in front of her.

"Yes, I did." She pauses and tilts her head to the side. "I also burned it." With that, she steps around him and walks further into the room. "Are you insane, Lee? Leaving a note is taking a pretty big chance, don't you think?"

Lee closes the door softly and locks it from the inside. There was nothing scheduled for the next couple of hours, but Lee didn't want to chance it. They only person who had the key to get in from the outside was the man he spoke to earlier. "I know it was risky. But I figured that no one would DARE to touch your rack." He walked up behind Kara and joined her at the huge window. Smugly. "I also knew you would destroy the evidence."

Kara rolls her eyes at Lee. It sucks when someone knows you so well. "You do know a patrol will fly by here at some point, right?" She put her hand on the back of her neck and rubbed at a knot of tension.

"You need to relax, Kara." Lee brushed her hand out of the way. "Just for a little while." He then took over massaging away the stress.

Kara leaned back against Lee's chest. The tension from the day slowly started to drain out of her. It IS pleasant to just take a moment to breathe.

Lee folds Kara into his arms and rests his chin against the side of her head. "We'll enjoy the stars for a little while. It's nice to just stare out the window."

Kara leaned her head back and looked up at Lee. How the hell did he do that? She more or less just had that same thought. It's scary that he seems to voice what she's thinking. But then, if she tried, she could probably do the same thing. They are just like that sometimes. She yawns.

"You tired?" Lee angled around to look at her face.

"A little. It was a long shift. The shower helped though."

"Let's sit for awhile." He leads Kara to one of the long seats in the room.

They sit with Lee putting his arm around Kara and pulling her over so she is sort of draped on his lap with her back and shoulder flush against his abdomen. She rests her head against his chest and he drapes his arm over her waist, with his hand resting on her hip. He uses his other hand to absently stroke the hair back from her face. He lets out a deep breath; content to just sit with her for a while, in silence.

The stress of the day continues to slowly drain out of Kara. She is tired, but having Lee in close proximity does not make her want to sleep. She marvels again at how he makes her feel. She isn't sure if it is the secrecy of what they are doing or just the man himself. Hell, maybe it is a combination of both. She does know that it isn't about getting even with the rest of the ship anymore…that's just gravy. After all, Kara Thrace enjoys a good prank. No, Lee makes her experience things that she hasn't expected. Comfort. That's what she is experiencing at this moment. She likes it. Comfort tempered with desire. Desire is always just under the surface. She loves how they have set things up. When it is her turn to plan something, she looks forward to working out the details to knock him on his ass. When it is his turn, she looks forward to just getting up in the morning. She never knows when something is going to happen. Even if nothing happens on a particular day, it gives her something to dream about. Gods, she is being such a girl.

Lee watches the emotions play across Kara's face. He smiles inwardly, thinking - She's amazing. He never would have dreamed that they would be as good as they are together. It always leaves him hungry for more. He's having fun. Fun. Him. Lee Adama is having a good time. And she is the reason. Who knew? She challenges him to be inventive. She makes his blood heat with need. It's no small feat. He has never let his libido rule him. The funny thing is, it works. He gets his job done. He doesn't show favoritism. If anything, he gets more accomplished because he never knows what might happen next.

Kara is feeling incredibly relaxed. She shifts her position on Lee's lap and idly starts rubbing his thigh. Lee responds by settling back further into the cushions of the seat. He trails his fingers around her ear and down her neck. He massages her shoulder, then grasps it and turns Kara so that she is facing him. He leans his head down and kisses her. Once. Twice. And on the third kiss, he slides his tongue along her lower lip.

Kara pulls herself up and gently pushes Lee back into the cushions. She holds his face in her hands and presses kisses along his jaw. She strokes her tongue over Lee's lips, and then playfully bites his chin. As he chuckles, she kisses her way down his throat until she reaches the collar of his shirt. Then Kara slides her hands down to his waist and starts lifting the shirt over his head. As she slowly drags it up, she plants little kisses on Lee's exposed skin. Once Kara has the shirt over his head, she tosses it aside. Then she leans forward again and places a trail of kisses across his shoulder.

Lee is thoroughly enjoying Kara's ministrations. While she is kissing his shoulder, he reaches up with his hand and unzips her sweatshirt. He really likes this sweatshirt. He pushes it off her shoulders and slides Kara back, long enough to pull it off her arms. Then he pulls her in close to him again. He settles her in his arms, leans forward and gives her a kiss full of gentle passion.

Their tongues dance in slow, sensual kisses, just banking the fires that usually burn hot between them. It's all there under the surface, but they are taking their time, exploring each other. They let the heat build slowly, using their lips and hands to wander over exposed skin. Two sets of eyes gaze at each other and with unspoken acknowledgement; two sets of hands remove the last barriers of clothing. Reclining on the long seat, skin-to-skin, with legs entwined and arms wrapped around each other, Kara and Lee continue their silent worship.

Kara gives Lee a mind-drugging kiss that fans the flame of his desire for her. He brings his leg up between hers, and she bites down on her lower lip in response to the electricity it sends through her. He skims his hands over her breasts and she lets out a gasp. Kara moves her hands over his shoulders and down his back, drawing him closer to her. All she wants is his skin against hers.

Lee takes his time with her. Rarely do they have time like this and he wants to thoroughly explore every inch of her. He moves down her body, kissing every part of her he can reach. His hands move gently over her skin stoking his desire. He can feel his need building, but he plans on taking his time while loving her. He gives Kara slow, deep kisses pulling her against him and just holding her.

Kara is lost in a haze of desire. Everywhere Lee touches sends sparks of sensual heat along her skin. She isn't idle. Her hands are stroking over his arms, up to his shoulders, then down his back. She slides them down further to his butt and pulls him up against her hips. It is pure ecstasy.

Their bodies merge together as they shift on the cushions. Lee draws Kara under him and enters her with gentle precision. He leans down; holding her face in his hands, and kisses her. He gradually pulls back from her, and then draws himself in again, over and over, letting the pleasure ebb and flow between them. He whispers her name against her ear and she shudders beneath him.

When Lee whispers her name, she clenches him tighter in response. Kara feels as if her senses are melding together. The feel of his skin against hers draws heat straight to her center, sending little sparks of desire down to her toes. His lips against hers cause fissures of need to curl all around her. She can see and feel his desire for her; his controlled pace adding to the sensuous delight coursing between them.

Lee pulls Kara up and turns their position so that she is in control. She leans down and kisses him, then straightens and settles in for a long slow ride. Kara begins an age-old dance that fuels their passion and ignites the flames banked between them. She grabs Lee's hands and holds tight, gradually increasing the rhythm until their hearts beating and their rasping breaths are the only sounds between them. Kara leads them right to the edge of the fire and in a rush of heat both succumb to the flames. Kara calls out Lee's name and sags against him as a starburst explodes in her mind. She holds on as she rides the wave of pleasure that finally douses the fire.

As Lee lets Kara lead the dance, he keeps a slim hold on his control. When the fire finally consumes them, he holds on to Kara and lets the feeling burn itself into his soul. He whispers her name again and again until the heat that rages between them turns into sated contentment. As they float back into themselves, they lie together with Lee's arms around Kara.

"Gods, Lee. I've never experienced anything like that." Kara rests her head against his chest and draws lazy circles with her fingers. "I literally saw stars this time."

Lee tightens his arms around her. "I know." Then trails his fingers up and down her arm with a whisper touch.

"Is it time for us to leave yet?" Kara really doesn't want to go yet. She's afraid her face will give something away. She needs a little time to pull herself back to normal.

"We've got time. I'm not sure I can move yet."

Kara gives a little giggle. "That's usually what I say, isn't it?"

Lee kisses the top of Kara's head. "Yeah, but I'm usually the one doing all the work." He flinches when she smacks him.

"Frak you." She has laughter in her voice. "If you're not happy with my performance, you should file a complaint."

Lee decides to up the ante. "I would." Sigh. "But that would give away the game. No…I'll just suffer in silence."

Kara props her elbows on Lee's chest, resting her chin in her hands. Her eyes gleam with the challenge. "Is that so." She gets Lee's raised eyebrow as an answer. "OK. We'll see who works harder." Kara pushes herself up and swings her legs over the edge of the seat. "Next choice is mine…" Thoughtfully. Kara holds her hand out for Lee. He gives her a wary look, but grabs the offered hand and she pulls him into a sitting position. "Seems like I've got some serious planning to do, if I'm going to prove to a certain Captain that he's full of crap." She flashes him an evil grin.

Lee grins back at her, patting himself silently on the back for getting her back to form. He tosses her clothes over to her, then gathers his and starts pulling them on. "Want me to loan you my Planning and Tactics manual?"

As she finishes dressing, Kara just smirks. "Nah. We both know I do my best thinking outside the lines." She sits down beside Lee and slides her feet into her shoes. "Besides, you don't need to know what's coming in advance."

Lee stands and walks over to the door. He unlocks it, opens it a crack and looks out. The hallway is deserted. "You're bringing out the big guns for our next encounter?" He motions her over.

Kara stands and walks to the door. "You'll just have to wait and see." When she reaches Lee. "Should we leave together?"

"Hall's deserted. We'll be fine." He holds the door for Kara and exits behind her. "We could be coming from anywhere."

They walk down the corridor in comfortable silence. When they reach the end, Lee starts off in the direction of the flight deck. At Kara's questioning glance. "Paperwork."

Kara nods. "Right. I'm off for rack time." Lee nods farewell and heads off again. Kara angles through the corridors towards the pilots' quarters. She needs sleep. An inkling of a wicked idea is nudging around in her mind and she wants a clear head when she plots out the details. She walks into her shared quarters with a grin on her face and a gleam in her eye. Lee Adama is in for a thrill ride the next time they meet secretly. He does all the work, my ass. I will so make him eat those words.

FIN


	9. Chapter 9

PART 9

When Kara awakes after some solid sleep, her idea blossoms into a full-blown plot. She truly is going to knock Lee Adama on his ass.

She gathers up some items and stuffs them in a duffel bag; she has one stop to make; then she goes in search of one lucky captain.

Lee is glad to be back on board the Galactica after meeting with the President. It has been a long day, but he has accomplished a great deal. As he's walking through the corridor, he looks up and sees Kara standing at the end, leaning against the wall.

Kara watches Lee walk towards her. When he reaches her, she straightens. "Captain."

Lee stops. "Lieutenant." He hasn't seen her since he headed for his office. He looks her over, to determine her mood. "Need something?"

Kara turns in front of him and heads down the corridor. She looks back over her shoulder. "Follow me?"

Lee pauses for just a moment. Frak. That was fast. He is kind of surprised that she has planned something this quickly. Then he shakes his head and takes off to catch up with Kara. He falls into step beside her, following her lead, since she knows where they are going. After the third turn, he has a general idea of where they are headed. If his guess is right, it's to the museum that's being turned back into a landing bay. Construction is slow going, as work is completed only when time allows. Right now Kara is dodging boxes and equipment and Lee does the same. It is barely lit, as only walkway lighting is available and Lee is wondering what she has planned. Kara ducks into what used to be the gift shop; it is piled high with boxes and has become something of a swanky storage area.

Lee slows his pace, thinking – the gift shop…didn't know Kara could be this creative. Not that he's complaining. When he walks through the door, he is blown away. One of the gift shop benches has been pulled away from the wall and has a blanket double folded and draped over it. Kara has also strategically placed candles on top of a couple boxes and is in the process of lighting them. "Wow. I had no idea you were so domestic."

Kara smirks. "I'm not. But I do need to be able to see…considering I'm going to be doing all the work." She nods toward the bench. "Sit. Please."

Lee sits down and waits. Kara walks around the bench with her head tilted to one side. At Lee's questioning look. "I'm trying to decide where to start."

Lee narrows his eyes and shoots her a look. "Uh…start what?"

"Your massage." Kara kneels and starts removing Lee's shoes. Lee leans down to help her; she swats his hand away. "Ach, I'm doing the work here." She goes back to her task. Once she has his shoes removed, she moves up, unbuttons his shirt and slides it off. The tanks come off next. "You just need to relax and enjoy the experience." She pulls Lee up and makes short work of his pants. She hands him a towel, then pats the bench. "Come on. Down you go, on your stomach if you will."

Lee stares at Kara for a moment, trying to decide if she's up to something. She just gives him a patient "I'm waiting" look. He decides to see where this is going and after wrapping the towel loosely around his waist, lies flat on the bench, resting his head on his arms. "Alright, I'm at your mercy."

Kara grins, thinking – Yes, you are – she reaches into the duffel bag and grabs a couple of items. One is a much-coveted bottle of massage lotion; the other is a dark blue silk sash. She tucks the sash in her pocket, then opens the bottle and squeezes out a trail of lotion down Lee's leg.

Lee gives a startled jump when he feels the lotion on his leg. "Kara…if I end up smelling like a flower, I'll make you pay."

Kara snorts. "Do I ever smell like a flower?" She begins massaging the lotion into his skin, deeply caressing his well-defined muscles. "Trust me, Lee." He doesn't comment, so she continues, "This is something Doc Cottle put together for me. It goes on nice and cool, then warms up as it's massaged in, which should be right about now."

Lee groans. Gods, it feels good. The lotion has warmed up and Kara's deep massage is incredible. Her hands feel strong as they work over his muscles and Lee can feel tension he doesn't even know he has melt away. More lotion and more massage as she moves to the other leg. "Lords, this is nice, Kara."

Kara smiles a secret smile. "Glad you like." She finishes his legs and moves the towel up on his back as she starts in on the sculpted muscles of his butt. She runs her hands over them, kneading deeply, and just sighs. As tempting as it is to linger, Kara moves up to Lee's back. She has more in store for him. Adding more lotion to her hands, she starts at the base of his back and massages around to his ribs.

Lee is thoroughly enjoying having Kara's hands on him. The combination of the lotion mixed with her touch is stimulating and relaxing at the same time. Maybe she isn't planning something wicked. He lets himself drift off between sleep and wakefulness.

As Kara is working on Lee's neck and shoulders, she hears the change in his breathing. It's time for part two of her plan. "Lee." She trails her fingers over his arm. "Let me have your arms. I'm going for the full treatment here."

"Mmm. Sure." Lee lifts his head and lets Kara stretch his arms out straight. He lays his head back on the bench.

Kara uses more lotion and massages Lee's arms, her hands kneading the well-defined muscles. Lee moans when she hits a tender spot just above his elbow. "What happened here?"

"I jammed it in a training session with the nuggets. Wasn't paying attention because a certain blonde pilot had just walked through the training room." Lee chuckles at himself.

Kara smiles in response. It's now or never, he's relaxed and almost asleep. Surely he'll let her do what she wants to do. She pulls the silk sash out of her pocket and gently uses it to finish the massage. When she gets to Lee's hands, she starts to wind it loosely around his wrists. "Lee." He murmurs in response. "Do you trust me?" She pulls the sash taut and begins to knot it loosely.

Lee's head shoots up. "What the frak are you doing, Kara?" His hands aren't bound tightly, but he doesn't have a lot of wiggle room. He sits up and swings his legs to the floor. Then he looks up at Kara, lifting is hands in her direction. "Care to explain this?"

Kara gives him a wide grin. "Do you trust me?" Poor Lee. He really doesn't look happy. She knows he doesn't like to give up any kind of control. In this case, however, it was important.

"You're asking me if I trust you AFTER you bind my hands? How am I supposed to answer that?"

"A simple yes or no would be nice." Kara is confident he's going to like what she has planned, so she prods. "Come on. I didn't tie you that tightly. You can remove the sash at any time."

Lee takes a deep breath. "Why?" He senses this is important to Kara. He just wants to understand.

"Consider it symbolic. Do you trust me?" Kara is starting to think maybe this isn't going to go as she has planned.

Lee looks at her. Frak. He never should have said that he did most of the work. Does he trust her? You bet, with his life. Simply. "Yes." With that, he relinquishes any control he may have had. "I trust you."

Kara lets out a little sigh. "Good. You are going to be a very happy man when I'm done with you." She then begins a slow disrobing. It's nothing overtly seductive, just a sensual shedding of clothes. She walks over and kisses him. She holds his face, never losing contact with his lips, and sits down beside him. Deepening the kiss, she melds her tongue with his and gently begins to lean Lee toward the wall. She breaks the kiss, grabs the discarded towel and puts it behind Lee's head. She leans down and places another kiss on his lips, then moves around to his ear and gently nips his earlobe with her teeth. Lee sucks in a breath and Kara lets out a sexy giggle. "I think the Captain likes this."

"He likes it." Lee wants to touch Kara so badly he can taste it, but it's somehow very arousing to not be able to do so. It's freeing to just be along for the ride.

Kara works her way down and lightly bites his shoulder. "Hmm. I wonder what else he likes." She kisses her way down his chest and flicks her tongue over his nipple, then plants a kiss on his sternum, then uses her tongue on the other nipple.

Lee shudders. "Gods…Kara." She's not even close to the part of him that wants her most, and he feels himself straining to reach her.

Kara slides her body down his and kneels on the carpeted floor. She places herself between Lee's legs and kisses her way from his knee to his thigh. She then repeats the process on his other leg and feels his muscles tense and relax under her lips. Kara leans back and looks up at Lee with a wicked gleam in her eye. She licks her lips, leans forward; bracing her hands on his thighs and takes him in her mouth.

Lee sucks in a breath as her mouth closes over the tip of his shaft. "Ah…Lords." The feel of her mouth, lips, and tongue nearly undo him right then. His breathing quickens with the exquisite feelings Kara's mouth is creating. He wants to touch her, to pull her up, slide into her and own her. But this is her show and he realizes that she needs the control.

Kara can feel Lee's whole body throbbing. She relishes being able to bring him pleasure and slides a hand around his hips to pull him closer to her. She uses her tongue to trace around the tip of his shaft, while her other hand slowly pumps up and down. With a quick glance up, she sees Lee with his head almost on his shoulder rasping out her name over and over. Kara covers him completely with her mouth again and sinks slowly down as far as she can go.

Lee almost loses control. "Frraakk, Kara. That's good." His hips pump just a little. He can't seem to control it. He wants to drive into her, but holds himself in check. The combination of not being able to touch her and the sensations she's creating with her mouth has him almost over the edge. He feels her moving faster over him, swirling her tongue around his shaft when she pulls up. The feeling is exquisite and he's ready to burst. He gasps "Gods…Kara…Close, so close."

Kara pulls up one more time, and then sinks back down, holds her position and squeezes him with her mouth. She hears the hoarse cry of her name and Lee erupts on a shudder. She waits until he empties himself, and then sits back with a satisfied look on her face, watching as Lee slowly comes back down to this dimension.

Once his breathing returns to normal, Lee opens his eyes to see Kara watching him. He holds out his hands, silently asking for her to untie him. He wants nothing more than to return the favor, right now. As Kara is untying the sash, Lee leans forward and kisses the top of her head. "My gods, Kara." Once his hands are free, he draws her face to his and pours the emotions he can't express into a kiss that rocks them both. "This is woefully inadequate, but all my brain can come with at the moment is thank you."

Kara gives him a cocky grin. "You're quite welcome." As she's throwing the sash back in the duffel bag, Lee slides down behind her and kisses her neck as he reaches around to palm her breasts. Kara lets out a gasp and leans back into him. Then all hell breaks loose.

The alert alarm sounds. "Attention. Condition One is set ship wide. Repeat Condition One is set ship wide."

Lee and Kara both spring into action. "Frak!" "This bites". They both scramble into their clothes. Lee grabs the towel and blanket and tosses them to Kara. She shoves them in the bag and looks around for the lotion, while Lee hops into his shoes.

"Kara, it's under the bench." Shoes on, Lee blows out the candles, snuffing the ends with his fingers. He pours the liquid wax around the wick into a trash bin and then gathers them up.

Kara frantically shoves the bench against the wall, after she grabs the lotion. She takes the candles from Lee, shoves them in the bag and zips it up. She's looking for her shoes, when Lee brings them over and hands them to her. "What the frak do you think it is this time?"

"It has to be the cylons. Gods, their timing reeks." He looks around the gift shop to make sure they got everything. "Need me to take anything?"

Kara slides her feet into her shoes and stands. "No. I got it." She throws the duffel bag over her shoulder. "I'll throw this on my bunk on the way."

As they're speeding to the door, Lee stops Kara. "I promise to make this up to you." Then he gives her a hard kiss on the mouth.

Kara gives him a look that says he better make it up to her. "I'll head out first, since I have to stop on the way. You go straight to CIC."

Lee nods his head in agreement and Kara runs out the door. He straightens his uniform, exits the door and closes it behind him. "Frakkin cylons." He takes off at a run to CIC.

FIN


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: It's now a week and five jumps later and the fleet seems to have lost the cylons for the moment. They have entered a system with numerous planetary bodies, one with a viable source of water and plants. A ground survey team has been put together and is heading to the planet. Lee and Kara are both going as team leaders for a group of nuggets that haven't had any type of planet-side survival training.

We pick up with the ground survey team doing their thing and the nugget trainees being led by our pilots on a planetary trek packed down with bivouac equipment for an extended stay.

PART 10

The group is walking up a steep embankment, scouting an area to break camp for the evening. Kara and the nuggets are loaded down with equipment; Lee has the same plus an extra pack holding fitness reports. They've been hiking all day and it's time to call it quits, before they lose the light. The nuggets are holding up, but very tired. They've begun bickering back and forth about who is in the best shape and Lee and Kara have decided to just let them argue. It's all in good-natured fun. Lee has trekked ahead to scout out the best place to break camp and Kara picks up her pace to catch up with him. She's more than ready to settle for the day.

"Frak. How did we end up pulling babysitting duty, Apollo?" Kara adjusts her pack and glances over at Lee.

Lee scans the tree line at the top of the embankment and spots the place they're going to make camp. "Senior pilot privilege, maybe?" He points the chosen spot out to Kara and starts to head in that direction. "I'm going to go on ahead and check out the area. Can you manage to get our bickering trio up there?"

"Ah-ha-ha. With pleasure." Kara turns to the nuggets and shouts at them. "All right people. We've got our spot picked. The person or people, who makes it to the CAG without bickering, get an extra MRE for the day. Let's GO!"

The nuggets all groan in relief and catch up to Kara. To their credit, they all remain silent as they walk to the area where they are going to break camp. Lee leaves his gear in a small clearing among some of the tallest trees he's ever seen. There is an outcropping of tall boulder like rocks behind the tree line and nothing but forest on all the other sides. Lee is checking out the boulder area, walking up and around to see how far back the rocky area goes. Kara's group reaches the spot and gratefully begins unloading their packs. She directs the nuggets in setting up their shelters and gathering up what they'll need for fires.

While looking around the ridge Lee makes an interesting discovery. On the other side of the boulder, about ten feet down there's an opening to a cave that would need to be looked at later. He walks back over to the other side of the outcrop and scans the area where camp is being set up. He listens to Kara instructing the nuggets and smiles. She's part arrogant pilot, part troop leader as she explains to the group what has to happen before they can take a well-earned rest. He shakes his head in amusement. It's going to be an interesting couple of days.

Kara looks up to see Lee standing on top of the boulders. She sticks her tongue out at him. "All right, Captain. Are you going to join us down here, or do we have to do all the work?"

The trio of trainees all chuckle and stop what they are doing to listen for his answer.

"Oh, I'm coming down." Lee starts his descent. "Then we'll draw straws to see who gets first watch."

Kara and the group finish setting up the encampment. Lee makes it down to them and pitches in. They have a fire going and begin to eat their MRE's, while Lee and Kara throw questions at them. The nuggets all comment on the meals and ask Kara when they get their extra one. She tosses them out and suggests they stow them with their gear and get another fire started by their shelters. "Hey. But not too close; this is a test."

Hotdog puts the meal in his pack. "When does first watch start?"

Lee stands and stretches out the kinks in his muscles. "It doesn't. I've set perimeter sensors we got from one of the cargo ships. We'll be alerted if there's trouble." He shoots a grin at the group of trainees. "Your first night is a free one. Tomorrow, we all have a turn at watch. Go. Relax. It's been a long day."

The nuggets all head to their shelter area and begin to start a fire. Lee and Kara sit by the fire already going and quietly go over the plan for the rest of the week. They will be putting the small group through the wringer and they'll all be exhausted by the time they're through. Lee is staring at the flickering flames when he remembers the cave entrance. There's not much time left before they completely lose the light and he wants to check that cave out. He stands and grabs a light, just in case.

"What?" Kara looks up at him. "Do you hear something?"

"No. I forgot there's a cave entrance on the other side of the ridge. I want to check it out before the light is gone." He looks over at the trio, arguing again, to see how they're doing on the fire. "Can you stand to listen to these guys bicker while I go?"

Kara stands. "I can take it, but you owe me. That's two, you know." She walks over to the group and checks their progress.

Lee hides a grin and goes back up to the ridge. He part walks; part slides down the ten-foot drop to the entrance of the cave. He turns his light on and enters. This part of the cave isn't huge, but it angles off to the side and slopes down. Lee follows the slope, shining the light back and forth as he goes. The walls are warm to the touch, instead of cool like he expected. The slope angles again and opens up wide to a room-like area. Lee can hear water trickling from somewhere and he shines the light all around to find the source. He draws in a breath when he discovers a wide trail of water barely flowing down from the top of the cave. It has formed a half circle shaped pool of water about 10 feet wide along the cave wall. It must be flowing out somewhere as the pool slopes toward the wall. Lee reaches out and trails his fingers in the water. It's warm; must be a hot spring that feeds into here. Wow. This would be a wonderful place to get Kara alone. Lee decides that once the trainees are down for the night, he and Kara are going to be coming here. It's the only night that someone won't have watch and the only night they can get away with it. The hot spring is too tempting not to take advantage of. Lee walks back through the cave, out into the descending darkness and heads back down to the encampment.

Kara and the nuggets are playing cards by the fire closest to the trainees' shelters. She glances up when she hears a twig snap and watches as Lee strides into the camp area. He's got a very smug look on his face and she loses focus on the game. She quickly folds her hand and the nuggets start grumbling. "Hey guys, you can carry on without me. Gotta go check and see if Apollo needs help with anything." She leaves them to their game and walks over the Lee. In a low voice. "Find anything interesting?"

Lee just grins at her and gives her a quick nod. He signals for her to walk the perimeter with him, and then addresses the nuggets. "The Lieutenant and I are going to be setting the perimeter sensors. We'll be back in a while."

The trainees all acknowledge they've heard him and go back to their game.

Kara questions Lee. "So?"

Lee glances back at the campsite. The nuggets are still playing cards. Then, "You and I are going up to that cave after the group settles in for the night."

Kara narrows her eyes. "Why…what did you find?" She reaches down and sets one of the sensors.

"Uh-uh." Lee strides on ahead to the next one and sets it. "No details. It would ruin it."

Kara scowls. "You know it's gonna bug me, if you don't tell me what's up there." She hits the third sensor and arms it.

"Patience, Kara." They reach the fourth sensor and arm it. "You need to learn it sometime."

"What about our trainees? It probably won't be a good thing to leave them alone." Kara arms the fifth one; one more to go.

Lee stops a moment, so Kara holds up. "Look. It's the only night we'll be able to get away. From here on out, we'll all be taking a watch. It's tonight or not at all."

Kara ponders the possibilities. "It's risky."

Lee starts toward the sixth and final sensor. "I know. But we've got the sensors and the area has been thoroughly scouted. We could even potentially use it as part of the training, if anything should happen." He arms the last sensor and they start back to the shelters.

Kara is silent, letting the implications run through her head. Frak it. She wants to see what the hell is in that cave. "Right. We'll go after they settle down and fall asleep." They reach their shelter area and settle by the fire. Lee pulls out the fitness reports and hands one over to Kara.

Two hours later. The trio of trainees is finally down for the count.

Lee does a quick walk around the perimeter, then nudges Kara on the shoulder, whispering. "Starbuck." She stirs from a light sleep. "Let's go."

Kara gets up and follows Lee. Both have flashlights and portable lamps. They walk over to one of the sensors and Lee deactivates it. They cross through and reset it. The trek up to the cave is silent, with Lee leading the way. At the edge of the ridge, Lee hands Kara the lamps and then drops down close to the cave entrance. He reaches up to grab both lamps from Kara, and then she drops down beside him.

Lee flashes Kara a smile. He grabs her hand. "Ok. Just close your eyes and follow me." At her giggle, Lee makes sure her eyes are closed and he leads them into the cave.

Kara hates trying to walk with her eyes closed. "This better be worth it, Lee." Then she adds. "So help me, if you lead me into a wall, I'll hurt you. Bad."

Lee just keeps walking. "The floor slopes right here. Watch your step." He can't wait to see her face when she sees what's up ahead. When they enter the area with the hot spring, Lee stops and turns on his lamp. "All right Kara, open your eyes."

Kara opens them and gasps. "I thought I heard water. Oh my gods, Lee. This is amazing." She turns on the other lamp and looks around.

"I thought you'd like it." He shrugs out of his jacket. "Feel the water." Kicking off his boots, he watches as she stoops down and runs her fingers over the water.

"It's warm." She laughs. "Oh…this is great." She looks over at Lee, who now has his socks off. "Leave it to you to find something like this on a strange planet, in the middle of a war."

Lee walks over to Kara and puts his arms around her. "I have the luck of the gods with me." He nuzzles her neck and slides her jacket off her shoulders.

Kara shivers, but it's not from the cold. She turns to face Lee. "I'd say we're a little over-dressed. Unless you plan on just looking at this lovely little pool." She toes her boots off and starts undressing.

Lee quickly follows her lead. He knows they won't have much time, but he plans on pleasing Kara at least twice, before they leave. His mind flashes back to their last encounter, which was interrupted by the cylons. Kara had bound his hands and taken control. The things she did to him after that still come back to haunt him at the most inappropriate times. He's definitely going to repay her for that bit of wonderfulness.

Kara is now completely undressed and has waded into the water. "Hey. How deep do you think this is?"

Startled out of his thoughts, Lee looks up at Kara and is struck dumb. Standing in the water, backlit with the lamplight, she's beautiful. The ripples her feet make in the water reflect off her body, giving her an otherworldly appearance. He shakes his head. "Uh, I don't know." He quickly sheds the rest of his clothing. "I didn't get a chance to find out."

Kara moves further into the small pool. The water is only rises up to just below her knees when she reaches the wall. "Not very deep. It's just about bath water height." She sits down and scoops up a handful of water and sluices it down her arm. "Gods, the temperature is perfect."

Lee moves into the pool with Kara. He sits behind her, slides his hands through the water, and up her arms to her shoulders. He pulls her back against his chest and smoothes his hands over her breasts, cupping them while kissing the column of Kara's neck. Lee slides his fingers over her nipples and gently tugs, drawing a moan from Kara. He twists his head toward her and kisses her gently, then with increasing intensity. He flicks his tongue over her lower lip and she opens her mouth to him.

Kara's tongue dances around Lee's as their kiss deepens. She feels his hands move lower and spreads her legs slightly in anticipation. She twists around and draws her arms up around Lee's shoulders, one hand shooting up to the back of his head as their kiss grows more passionate. One of Lee's hands skims over her thigh to the center of her legs and the other reaches under her behind, gently pulling her up onto his thigh. The hand between her legs moves lazily along the water until it reaches its destination. Kara lets out a soft moan and breaks their kiss. She rests her head on Lee's shoulder and waits.

Lee's fingers find their entry, slowly moving along Kara's folds. One finger gently enters her and draws a small shudder from Kara. When a second finger is added, gently moving in rhythm with the first, Lee feels Kara begin to shake. Pushing slightly faster with his fingers, his thumb brushes over the soft core of nerves at her center and Kara's back arches away from him and the only thing keeping her upright and out of the water is his arm.

Lee's persistent touch is making Kara's limbs feel heavy and she is skittering along the edge of desire. Her breathing quickens when Lee's thumb changes direction against her and his fingers delve just a little deeper inside her. She wraps her arms around him and lifts her hips slightly to meet his fingers as they enter her yet again. Her breath is coming in gasps now and her fingers are tingling. She calls out his name on a whisper and her head falls on his shoulder. Her hips move faster to meet his fingers and her legs tense while he pushes her to cross over the elusive pinnacle of pleasure.

Lee feels Kara getting closer to the edge of reason. She's beginning to tighten around his fingers. "Come on, Kara." He presses his thumb against the nub at her center. "Let go."

Lee's fingers moving within her and his thumb pressing against her has Kara almost to the breaking point. His voice in her ear urging her to let go shatters her control and she flies over the pinnacle, pleasure spiraling through her. "Ah Lords, Lee. It's too much." Swirling on a tempest, she sucks in air and tries to wrap her mind around something solid. Inhaling and exhaling, her breathing ragged, Lee's face swims in and out of focus on pinpoints of light bursting in her mind. She lets out a long moan and sags against him; her arms limp at her sides.

Lee wraps Kara in his embrace and kisses the top of her head. He's very pleased with himself. He's also very hard. He wants nothing more than to be inside Kara when she loses control, but is glad he waited. He loves watching her when all of her defenses are down and it's just her, him and a pleasure almost unbearable in its intensity. He tightens his arms around her as she presses kisses along his jaw line and he remembers that this isn't over yet.

As Kara is kissing Lee, she runs her hands up his arms. She loves the way they feel, all hard muscle and shadowy planes. Throwing her thigh over his, Kara turns to face Lee; sitting with her breasts brushing his chest and his erection cradled between them. This feels good also. The almost but not quite touching, is somehow more arousing than the actual caress. She holds his shoulders and leans in to kiss him, running her tongue along his lower lip. She pulls back before he can catch her lips with his, and moves to his ear. With a husky voice, "I want round two." She feels his hands skim down her back as he chuckles.

Lee brushes his lips over Kara's shoulder, and then smiles at her. "Consider round two underway." He kisses the column of her throat and moves down to her breasts. He props up his knees and leans Kara against them so he has better access. He laves both breasts with his tongue and teases her nipples with his teeth. He feels Kara sit up and shoots her a questioning look.

Kara gives Lee a hard kiss on the mouth. She then pushes him back so he's leaning against a slope in the pool. The warm water slaps gently against their hips in the deeper section of the pool, but the rest of Lee's torso reclines above the water. Kara smiles and lifts her hips. Then she sinks herself slowly over Lee's shaft. Once they are hip to hip, Kara pulls Lee up to her and feels his arms go around her and settle on her hips. She holds his face between her hands and kisses him deeply, sliding her tongue along his in a toe-curling kiss. She breaks the kiss and watches Lee's face as she begins to rock her hips; his eyes darken and he groans.

Lee knows he won't be able to last long. The combination of Kara's hips rocking and the warm water caressing the two of them already has him close to the edge. He tightens his grip on Kara's hips and feels her hands slide down his back to pull him closer. Lee surges against Kara and increases the friction between them. He gasps when she tightens her legs and grinds herself around on his lap. He releases her hips to give her free reign, and moves his arms up her back with one hand holding her shoulder. The other hand cups her head to pull it back slightly to expose her neck to him. He kisses her throat as his breathing becomes labored. He leans his head back slightly, while tilting Kara's head forward so her forehead almost touches his.

They watch each other with passion-dazed eyes, as the heat builds between them. Rocking their hips faster, the flames climb higher. The water ripples around them almost unnoticed as they both hover, waiting for the fire to consume them. Surging together a final time, both call out as they simultaneously find their release. Their breathing raspy gusts of air between them; foreheads are resting against each other.

Kara clings to Lee after their explosion of passion, trying to catch her breath. She still has a tingling awareness of him inside her and she's reluctant to let it go. She wishes she could hold the moment, but knows it's really not possible. As her breathing returns to normal, she lets out a small sigh and leans back to look at Lee.

He looks closely at Kara and knows exactly what she's feeling. He just knows. His thoughts are the same. Stolen moments are what they have and it works for them, but just once he'd like to hold her throughout the night. Lee straightens and cups her face with his hands. He holds her gaze as he tenderly kisses her with an emotion he's not ready to define.

Kara returns Lee's kiss and she knows what he's saying with it. She can't wrap herself around it yet, but deep down she feels the shift. It's been there a long time, just waiting for them to get it together enough to not frak it up. They aren't there yet, but they are heading in that direction. Strangely, she's not skittering away from it. The realization settles in her bones and she pulls away from the kiss and flashes a smile at Lee. At his wary look, she laughs. "Lee. We have to get moving. If we stay any longer, it'll be daylight." She gives him a quick kiss and scoots back into the warm water.

Lee feels the difference in Kara, but keeps the mood light. "It would be easier to see if was daylight." He begins pulling on his clothes. "Difficult to explain, maybe, but I'm sure you could come up with something."

Kara is hopping around, trying to get her pants over her still wet legs. "Me? Why do I have to be the one to come with an excuse?"

Lee chuckles. "Do I even have to answer that?" He's grabbing the lamps as he says this and narrowly misses getting beamed in the head with Kara's boot. He picks it up and tosses it back to her, shaking his head in mock sadness. "Now how would you explain my concussion, if that boot had knocked me out."

Kara has the flashlights and is heading for the entrance of the cave. "If that boot knocked you out, I'd be too busy laughing my ass off to even worry about an explanation."

Lee chuckles and follows Kara out to the entrance. "Yeah, well it'll be a sad day when Starbuck can't lie her way out of a situation."

Kara rolls her eyes. That doesn't even warrant a comeback. "Let's head back." Holding one flashlight between her teeth and the other in her hand, she climbs up to the top of the ridge. She lights the way for Lee, then grabs one of the lamps and hands him a flashlight.

In companionable silence, they start back for the encampment.

Meanwhile, back at Nugget Central.

"Kat." Hotdog tries to wake up his fellow trainee. "Kat!"

"Wha-?" Kat stirs and looks at Hotdog with sleep bleary eyes. "What the frak, Hotdog?"

"Have you seen the CAG?" He's still whispering. He doesn't want to wake the other trainee up, but he's a little worried.

"Hotdog, you woke me up. Why the hell would you think I've seen the CAG?"

"He not in his shelter. Starbuck's not in hers either."

Kat's mouth dropped open. "They're gone?" Hotdog nods affirmative. Kat ponders for a moment. "Frak, Hotdog. They probably went to walk the perimeter. Even with the sensors, I'll bet Apollo isn't taking any chances. Go back to sleep." She lies back down and waits for Hotdog to follow suit. "And, Hotdog?" When he raises his head. "Next time you decide to have a freak out, wake someone else up." She turns over on her side muttering about stupid men and their insane need to wake people up in the middle of the night.

Lee and Kara return to camp never knowing that two of their trainees know they weren't in their shelters the whole night.

FIN


	11. Chapter 11

PART 11

The fleet has been in space for two days when the Cylons show up again. The Alert Vipers are launched to assist the CAP hold them off until the rest of the fleet jumps away. Both Kara and Lee are out in the mix, shooting down Raiders and watching the Galactica's back. The last ship is away and the Vipers are called home. Lee holds back until the all the Vipers land – except one – Kara is still trailing a Raider. She has a lock on it and fires. Her Viper gets thrown end over end from the explosion and she loses control for a while. Lee shouts over the ship to ship for her. She doesn't respond right away, but eventually lets him know she's coming in hot. Lee lands and watches in horror as Kara comes in, upside-down, as the landing pod is moving into the ship for the jump. She barely manages to get the bird right side up before she combat lands with a sickening crunch. Lee is already being pulled onto the hangar deck and he jumps out of his bird before it even comes to a complete stop. He runs over to Kara's Viper and pulls the specialist off the steps to open the canopy himself. He grabs Kara's helmet and tosses it over the edge of the rail before he grabs a hold of Kara and practically drags her out of the Viper.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" He tugs her down the steps behind him and whirls her around so that they are face to face. "YOU DO NOT ENTER THE LANDING BAY UPSIDE DOWN." He grabs her arm and gives her a slight shake. "You are beyond insane. Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Kara is dazed from the landing and only hears Lee shouting at her. She blinks at him and decides she doesn't like it. "Frak off. The gods damn landing bay was closing!" She takes a step back and tugs at her hair in frustration. "Excuse me if I didn't have time to execute a PERFECT FRAKKING LANDING! I got in didn't I, who cares if it wasn't pretty?"

Lee's eyes darken in anger. "I've seen first day rooks land better than that, but they DON'T HAVE A DEATH WISH!" He knows they are drawing a crowd, but doesn't care. "When we get called back, we come back. We DO NOT chase after one more raider to add to our scorecard." Ouch. He can't believe he just said that. From the look on Kara's face, she can't believe it either.

Her eyes flash and her head twitches slightly. "For your information I already had a lock on that raider before we got the call." She then spits out. "Captain." She is barely keeping it together. Her landing was the worst she has ever done and it is unsettling. She'll be damned if she'll let anyone see that it's bothering her. "I'd like to see you come in like that and NOT end up in little tiny bits."

Lee looks at her in disbelief. He knows he could never pull of a landing like that, but that's not the point. She takes risks, but she usually knows her limits. This stunt is beyond anything he's ever seen her try before. Lee wants to shake some sense into her. "You're damn lucky it wasn't you who ended up in bits after that landing."

Starbuck is nearing the edge of her limits. If Lee doesn't shut up, right now, she isn't going to be held responsible for her actions. "I'd say skill had more to do with me standing here, than luck. Not my fault SOME people are lacking." Score! She watches Lee hiss in a breath as his teeth clench. She needs to get off the hangar deck before she completely loses it and pissing Lee off seems the quickest way to accomplish that.

The urge to throttle Kara is rapidly taking over Lee's legendary control. They need to take this elsewhere before it gets really ugly. "Office. Now. Lieutenant." He doesn't give her a change to not follow; he grabs her arm and pulls her behind him.

Kara has had about enough. "Let me go, you moron." She tugs her arm away, but follows him. Reaction is setting in and she really needs to expend some of the nervous energy building up. She starts to undo the flight suit as she steps through the hatch to the office. Once through, she crosses her arms over her chest and waits until Lee slams the door shut. "What the frak is your problem?"

Lee is still freaking out from watching her come in upside down. "My problem?" He turns away from her. "My problem is that I have a pilot who thinks she's bulletproof." He turns back to face her. "What the hell are you trying to prove?"

Kara drops her arms. "I'm not trying to prove anything." She starts pacing around the room, tension and reaction combining to make her edgy "I'm doing my job. I had a lock on a Raider when we got the callback from Dee. I took it out. End of story." But it wasn't the end of the story. She almost got blown out of the sky from the blast of the exploding Raider. She barely managed to get control of the Viper and get back to the ship before it jumped. In hindsight…she would have let the Raider go.

Lee watches her pace. His heart is still in his throat. When she barely cleared the closing landing pod, his mind flashes back to the time she pushes him through the closing pod after he lost power in a battle with Cylons. This is right after the world, as they know it, ended. This time she comes flying in upside down and there is barely enough room for her to get the plane upright before she has to land or slam into a wall. He shudders inwardly. "Never again, Kara. If you pull a stunt like that EVER again, I'll ground you."

Stunt? Stunt! Kara has had enough. She balls her fists up and lets loose with an upper cut that catches Lee in the jaw. He never sees it coming. She almost DIES and he thinks she's pulling a stupid stunt. She draws her other arm back to punch him again, tears welling up in her eyes as total reaction starts to set in.

Lee's head snaps back with the force of her blow, but he recovers quickly. As she is gearing up for another punch, he grabs her shoulder with one hand, his other arm drawing back in instinctive retaliation. Then he sees her tears, which are now starting to spill over her lashes. He takes her other punch in his gut as his anger drains. It's probably more fear than anger anyway. He watches as she blinks and the tears trail down her cheeks. He grabs her chin and looks at her, seeing the fear and shock of her landing beginning to sink in. Shit. That landing wasn't a stunt at all. He should have known that she was in trouble when it took her so long to answer. Gods, he is such an ass.

Kara's knees buckle and Lee is the only thing keeping her upright. She blinks to focus her vision, but it's still blurry. The landing flashes through her mind again. Gods, it was close. When she sees the flight pod sinking into the Galactica, she knows it's going to be ugly. She just has no idea how ugly. Only her skill keeps her from smashing to bits, but she never wants to land like that again. She grabs Lee's arms for support and slowly sinks to the floor, bringing him down with her. She tries to hang on to her anger because it keeps the reality of almost dying away. She refuses to let the shock of it overcome her. Kara lifts her head up and Lee's face swims into focus. She grabs his face and kisses him, almost with desperation.

Lee understands what Kara is doing. She is fighting the fear of almost dying, being out of control and landing within inches of a smashing end. He kisses her back, but lets her lead. He's already mucked things up by assuming she was pulling one of her retina-detaching moves. Now, he is just going to be here for her. He pulls them both up until they are on their knees, never breaking the kiss. He knows where this is going, but he's letting her control how it happens.

Kara needs to purge the burning images of that landing from her brain and mindless sex is the best way she knows how to do that. She kisses Lee with an almost frantic need as she struggles to lower his flight suit past his waist. He's hot and hard and Kara needs to feel him inside her right frakking now. She grabs her suit and jams her hands down to remove it, kicking only one leg out, before she pushes Lee back against the wall and crawls on top of him. She quickly rises up over him and impales herself, sliding him inside her. She braces one hand on the wall and the other on Lee's shoulder. Then she begins to move.

Lee says nothing. He braces himself against the wall and lets Kara ride out the storm. He's not even sure if she knows whom she's with at the moment, but it doesn't matter. He's been there before. A hard landing, a close call that reminds you just how powerful fate can be. Her eyes are closed and Lee watches the emotion on her face. She's reliving the whole thing, striving to wipe it from her mind as she rocks her hips against his. He wants to just let Kara work it out of her system, but her moving over him is making it hard for him to remain passive.

Kara picks up the pace because she's still rewinding the events of the day in her head. She wants the release that sex usually gives her after a tense experience. She can feel the heat building, but it's not catching fire. She doesn't understand it. She opens her eyes and realizes it's Lee she's with and that he's holding back. Kara doesn't want that. She focuses her gaze on his and tells him without words that she needs HIM.

When Kara finally looks at him, Lee's sees her need. Not just for sex, but for him. He surges against her and she gasps out his name. Holding her hips, he drives into her until she's breathless with the want of him. He locks his gaze on hers and pushes her toward the release she craves.

Looking at Lee, Kara finds the fire she wants. The flame flickers, then catches and she's lost. She never looks away, as she rides the wave of heat that arcs between them. She moves her hips just a little faster as she edges closer to release. She feels Lee move beneath her and with one final plunge, she loses her grip on the here and now and crashes out of control on waves of pleasure.

Lee feels when Kara goes over the edge and with a final surge he follows right behind her, breaking his silence by moaning her name. When her head falls to his shoulder, his arms go around her and he whispers soothing nonsense in her ear. Then he feels her tears as her shoulders begin to shake. Lee shifts their positions and gets Kara back into her flight suit, after setting his to rights. He sits back beside her and pulls her into his arms.

This isn't how it's supposed to be. Kara hates to cry. She just can't seem to stop. It has to be delayed reaction. That or she's losing her grip on sanity. Lee's not helping by being all soothing and gentle. He needs to tell her to knock it off. She dashes at the still falling tears and looks up at him.

"Ah gods. Now I understand why you hate to cry." Lee grimaces. "You look like crap."

It's what she needs to hear. She laughs and slaps his shoulder. "It's your fault." She lets out a shuddery breath. "You shouldn't have let me carry on for so long." She gets control of her tears as Lee sets her back against the wall and stands.

He walks over to the desk and pulls open a drawer. "Yeah, well, if I would have known what you looked like after a crying jag, I would have." Grabbing a handful of tissues, he walks back to Kara and hands them to her. He crouches down in front of her. "Seriously Kara, I need to know you're all right."

She rolls her eyes at him. "I'm fine." She rolls to her feet and stands slowly as Lee rises up with her. "Nothing a little cold water and some awful food won't cure."

Lee looks her over. She still looks a little ragged, but nothing more than normal. He pulls a chair around and indicates that she should sit. He sits on the edge of the desk.

Kara sits. This is where Lee gets to lecture her about taking insane chances. She's not looking forward to this conversation. "Lay it on me."

Lee gives her a sharp look. "I'm not going to lecture you." At her shocked look. "I mean it. I get it now." He takes a deep breath. "You're damn lucky to be alive, but I realize now that you weren't pulling a stunt." He waits a beat. "I overreacted." And that bothers him, but they need to have things light between them right now. He'll overanalyze why he reacted the way he did later.

Kara tilts her head to one side, looking at him. "And?" At his raised eyebrow. "Come on, Lee. You have that 'I'm not done, yet' look on your face. What else do you feel the burning need to say?"

He looks sheepish. "I'm that easy to read?"

"Not to most." Kara doesn't add more, but the reason she could read him is something they both understand. "Just say it, Lee."

He stands up and crouches down in front of her. "I'm trying to say I'm sorry. I made your bad situation worse by jumping to a conclusion that I shouldn't have." There. He has apologized. Hopefully she will leave it at that.

Kara recognizes that was hard for him, but she's not going to let him off the hook. "So…let me get this straight." At Lee's groan, she continues. "You, the CAG are apologizing, to me, a lowly pilot." Her face splits with a wide grin. "I can live with that."

Still maintaining a light tone. "Well. That's a relief off my mind." He smiles and pulls her up from the chair. "Come on. You need some food and rest. Let's go."

As they exit the office, Lee laughs at something Kara says about not really needing any awful food. If any of the deck crew thinks it's strange that they are now laughing after their major blowout, they keep it to themselves. After all…who knows with those two?

FIN


	12. Chapter 12

PART 12

Lee has some serious thinking to do and he tends to do his best thinking when he's on a solitary run. Something about the cadence of his feet hitting the ground seems to help him put his thoughts in order. The last 24 hours have taken their toll on his mind. His reaction to seeing Kara flying into the collapsing flight pod upside down wasn't typical for him. He really should have known better than to think she was pulling something stupid. The fleet has too much at stake now for anyone to needlessly risk his or her life. At the time though, seeing her inches away from potential death, it did something to him. He cares about all of his pilots. Hell, he cares about the entire fleet.

But, Kara…she's more than a pilot. She is his friend, probably the best he has. His father considers her family and if you really get down to the truth…so does Lee. But, truly…it's more than that. They've been friends for a long time. She probably knows him better than most people do, especially with the amount of time they've been spending together lately. He grins at the thought. He rewinds his thoughts back to their very first encounter together.

They are been getting along better than usual when they sit down to play cards that night. Both are fried from the shifts they have been pulling, but need to wind down from the adrenaline rush that comes with flying. He usually doesn't drink a lot, not on board anyway, but he drinks his fair share that night. He and Kara have been harmlessly flirting throughout the game, but neither really intends to let things get out of hand. When they leave the game to get some sleep, Kara makes some rude comment about being horny and wishing she has someone to relieve her loneliness. At the time, Lee's plan is to tease her a little, but then neither one of them can really stand upright. That's when they end up in his father's quarters. And that's when this whole game between them had started.

He honestly hasn't thought about the stupid bet in quite a while. He usually just thinks about her. The whole bet thing has become secondary…when? Is it after the observation room? Images of their time there flash through his mind. Maybe, it's when Kara takes him to what used to be a gift shop? Gods…he'll never forget that encounter. All he knows now is the bet and getting even with the rest of the ship mean nothing to him anymore, other than it gives him the excuse to be with her. And he WANTS to be with her. Really. Truly. Wants to be with Kara. As in forever. FOREVER!?

Frak! The knowledge explodes in his mind like a meteor storm. He LOVES her. As in no one else will do for me, loves her. How the hell did THAT happen? For that matter, WHEN the hell did it happen? His feet are keeping rhythm with the litany now going through his head. I love her. I love her. Now what?

She challenges him, she supports him, and she fights with him. She lights things up when she's around and he needs that, desperately sometimes. He considers the potential powder keg of reaction, should they ever get caught. What the hell…people are betting that they'll hook up eventually…how bad can the reaction be? They've been meeting for over a month and no one has had any complaints about their job performance. No, Lee doesn't think anyone on the ship will have a problem if…no make that when…they get caught. It's bound to happen sometime. No, the problem will be with Kara once their little game is over. She'll more than likely cut and run. The mystery and challenge will be gone for her. Kara thrives on stuff like that. Nope. Lee's not going to share how he feels about her at the moment. He'll let the game play out and see where it goes from here. For now, he's going to just deal with his feelings on his own. He'll just have to keep things in check.

Feeling relieved that he understands why his reaction was what it was; Lee picks up his running pace. He rewinds the past month or so of his time with Kara. He smiles to himself. He really shouldn't be thinking about this when he's running. The sensual images he conjures of them together are doing things to him. If he's honest…anytime he thinks about or sees Kara, it does something to him. He likes it. There hasn't been a day in that past month he hasn't thought of her and not had a physical reaction. The question is usually how well he can control that reaction. He looks up and wouldn't you know it…there she is, coming off shift from maintenance. His instincts take over. They're close to a small arms locker and he wants her right NOW. Glancing behind him, he sees that no one is there.

"Kara. Hold up a minute." Lee slows down and jogs up to her.

Kara stops as she's pulling the coveralls down off her arms. "What's up?"

He's a little out of breath from his run so he stops completely and stretches out a little. Gods, she even looks good in orange coveralls. He leans close to her ear. "I'd really like it if you would follow me." Lee hopes his newly discovered feelings aren't all over his face. He also hopes she just follows him as he's already taking off to the arms locker.

Kara has a moment of stunned silence. Frak. She loves it when he whispers in her ear. She takes off after him and follows him into the locker, glancing behind her before she closes the hatch.

Lee steps behind her, puts his arms around her and whispers. "Lock it, Kara." He slowly undoes the rest of the coveralls as she locks the door. His hands skim down her waist and push the garment down her legs.

Kara shivers from Lee's voice in her ear again. As she is kicking the coveralls out of the way, Lee is lifting her tanks up out of the way. He caresses her breasts lightly, and then pulls the shirts up over her head and tosses them off to the side. His hands find her breasts again and he as steps up behind her, she can feel his hardness between them. "Damn, Lee." His lips trail across her shoulders. "I think you may need to cool down a little. You do know there are explosives in here, right?"

Lee chuckles and gently nips at her nape. "I think we'll be safe…" He moves his lips up to her ear again. "You just need to put out this fire before it has a chance to ignite anything." With that his hands slide over her belly and down toward her center.

Kara reaches behind her and tugs at his shorts. "Kinda hard to put out the fire, when only one of us is naked." She works his shorts about halfway down before one of Lee's hands reaches between her legs. She gasps.

Lee uses his other hand to push his shorts the rest of the way down. He kicks them off to the side and steps back up behind Kara. "That's taken care of." He kisses her neck and uses one hand to caress her breasts while the other continues to work between her legs.

Kara's head drops back onto Lee's shoulder. "Ah, gods, Lee." She rubs back against him. "What the frak has gotten into you."

Lee slides himself between her legs. "Thoughts of you." Geez, if only she knew. His fingers continue to slide along her slick folds. "You're not objecting are you?"

Kara sucks in a breath as she feels Lee harden even more. "Hell no. Just curious." She arches her back and slides forward along his length.

It's Lee's turn to suck in a breath. Frak, he wants her. "Good, because I don't think I could let you go right now." With that he slides himself into her. Home. I'm home. "Lords…Kara." From this position she's soft and slick and he loves the feeling of being inside her.

Kara leans forward; braces her hands against the door and pushes back into Lee. "Oh…my…that's good, Lee." He still has a hand between her legs and the sensation is exquisite. She drops her head down as Lee is increasing his pace. "It's very, very…ah…good."

Lee feels the tension building. He moves both hands to Kara's hips and drives into her a little faster. "Kara." He nibbles on her shoulder and thrusts faster, meeting her hips as she pushes them back into him. "Gods…Kara."

As the friction builds, Kara gasps and lets out a moan. "Damn, Lee…please, faster." She's hurtling toward release. "I need…faster."

Lee thrusts faster and harder against Kara. The heat's building and he's very, very close to the edge. "Gods…Hot…so hot." He pushes into her again and again. He's so very close now and he can feel her trembling. "Kara?"

As Lee surges up into her again Kara shatters. "Ah Gods, Lee…now, please come with me now." She flies out of control.

Lee can feel Kara tightening around him and it sends him over the edge. He groans out her name and releases himself into her pulling her back against him as her legs give out. Breathing harshly, he places a kiss along her jaw as he moves them back against an arms locker.

Slowly, as their breathing returns to normal, they untangle themselves. Lee grabs up Kara's clothes and hands them to her. She picks up his shorts and tosses them to him. As they dress, Lee ponders saying something to Kara about his feelings, but decides no woman wants a man to say 'I'm in love with you' in an arms locker. He cracks a smile.

Kara sees his smile and interprets it as something different. "Pretty damn proud of yourself, aren't you?" She grins at him. "I didn't think you had it in you to be spontaneous."

Lee's smile widens. If she only knew. "Full of surprises, aren't I?" He pulls her over to him, grinning wickedly at her. Then he lowers his head and gives her a kiss full of heat. When he pulls back, Kara has a dazed look on her face and he grins again.

Damn. He really needs to stop that. "Uh, explosives Lee…don't forget the explosives." She shakes her head as Lee laughs.

"I think this counts as a turn." He has a smug look on his face. "Which means I'm now one ahead of you." He's so proud of himself. Plus he needs to keep her slightly off balance; he really doesn't want her to guess how he feels just yet.

Kara smirks at him. He's different today; she can't quite put her finger on it, but he's different. "All right. I'll concede the point IF you tell me you have a plan to get us out of here, Smart Guy." At his sheepish look, she rolls her eyes. "Spontaneity is great, but only if you're smart about it." She gives a dramatic sigh. "Let's plan something."

Lee chuckles. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I just had this incredible urge to be with you." He thinks for a moment. "Let's just say something like you thought the inventory was off on side arms or something like that."

Kara ponders that a moment. "Why the hell would I report that to you?"

Lee crosses his arms against his chest. "Because the Master Sergeant wasn't available. It's flimsy, but it works. Who's going to question it?" He shoots Kara a questioning look.

She frowns. "Probably no one." She nods. "All right. If anyone's out there we'll have a discussion about side arm inventory. Let's go."

Lee opens the hatch. Some of the deck crewmembers are out in the corridor. No one really looks at them, but Lee covers all the bases. "I'll let the Master Sergeant know you think the side arm count is wrong." He steps through the hatch and waits on Kara.

Kara follows with "Thanks, I'd appreciate it." She falls into step beside Lee and they walk down the corridor. Once alone "OK. You're one up on me, and I'll take the next turn, so be ready Captain." She stops when the corridor head off in two directions. "I'm going to shower." When Lee's eyes darken, she grins. "Where are you headed?"

Lee blinks to clear the visual of Kara in the shower. "You had to say that didn't you?" He glowers teasingly. "I'm going to finish my run. Maybe by the time I'm done, you'll be finished in the shower. In fact, you better be finished or I won't be held responsible for what happens if you aren't."

Kara laughs and heads down her corridor. She turns and calls back to him. "Promises. Promises."

Lee just shakes his head back and forth, and then takes off at a slow run. Promises indeed. Hmm. He is going to have to work on that one.

FIN


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: We pick up two days later, while Kara is being cleared by medical for flight status.

PART 13

"So…" Kara kicks her feet as she sits on the edge of the exam table. "I'm set for flight?"

Doc Cottle blows a stream of smoke above Kara's head. "Plan on making any more fancy landings in the near future?"

Kara shudders just a little. "Not on purpose."

Doc Cottle signs the chart. "Then you're good to go." He tears off one of the pages and hands it to Kara. "You wanna have the honor of getting this to the CAG?"

Kara cracks a smile. "I think I can manage that. Thanks Doc." She jumps down off the bed and exits the room. She wants to get back in a Viper as soon as possible, so she heads out to find Lee. Maybe he'll put her on the schedule for today.

As she's walking down the corridor, her almost crash flashes in her mind again. She stops short. I can't keep seeing this. I'll never be able to get back in space if I can't get the stupid image out of my head. Kara takes a deep breath and walks on down the corridor. She decides Lee will probably be in the office, so she heads there. The door is open and he's speaking with someone. She knocks and pokes her head in, seeing Hot Dog sitting across from Lee. "Captain. A minute, when you're free?"

Lee looks up from his conversation. "Lieutenant." It's a good thing he's sitting behind the desk as his body instantly responds to her voice. "Come in. I was just going over shift rotation with Hot Dog." He points to a chair, indicating that Kara should sit. "He's been picking up your shifts until you're cleared by medical."

Kara waves the paper in her hand. "Just got cleared." She grins at Hot Dog. "Thanks for helping out." Then she looks at Lee. "When's my next shift?"

Lee grins and shakes his head. He looks at Hot Dog and indicates with his head for him to leave. "I'll let you know if I need you, later." After Hot Dog exits, he turns to Kara. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Kara blows out a breath. "As I'll ever be. You know me…right back at it." She gets up and paces. "I'll go nuts if I don't get back out there, Lee."

Lee gives her a long look. He's not so sure she's ready, but he'll deal with that when he has to. "Shift in thirty minutes, Kara. Get ready."

Kara gives Lee a grateful salute, then leaves the office to suit up for flight.

Kara's CAP shift passes without incident; she has no trouble once she's back in the cockpit. Her launch is smooth and the patrol is routine. She's secretly relieved because she was nervous and she's never been afraid of flying. While heading back to the Galactica, Kara's mind flashes back to her last landing. She blinks hard and shakes her head. This will not happen. I won't let it. The other Viper pilots fly into the landing pod. Kara flies by it. She flexes her fingers around the control stick and takes a deep breath. She's making the turn to come back to the flight pod when she hears a voice in her ear.

"Lieutenant, how's it going out there?" Lee keeps his voice casual. They're not on ship wide speaker, but the LSO can hear everything he's saying.

As soon as Kara hears Lee's voice, calm washes over her. "It's going good, Captain." She's ready to land now. "Hope you don't mind that I took an extra turn around the block. It was only two days…but I missed it." She's flying into the pod now and executes a perfect landing.

"Copy that" Lee removes the headphones and watches Kara's Viper as it lowers to the hanger deck. Then he nods to Captain Kelly and heads down to meet her.

As Kara is waiting for the canopy to slide back she's thinking about what Lee just did for her. She doesn't like to admit to having any kind of fear, but on her first pass, images were popping through her mind. The sound of Lee's voice enabled her to suck it up and land without incident. How the hell did he do that? For that matter, how the hell did he know she was going to need it? She's going to have to thank him for that. She hands her helmet to the specialist standing beside her and as she's walking down the steps, she sees the object of her thoughts talking to the Chief. She has a really good idea for how to thank Lee. She smiles to herself, it is her turn after all and she's feeling a little grateful and a whole lot of something else at the moment. She undoes the top of her flight suit as she walks over and then waits until he's finished with the conversation.

Lee glances at Kara, looking for any sign of delayed reaction or other strain. "Lieutenant. Nice landing." He grins at her.

Kara flashes a smile. "Thanks." She glances at the Chief, then back to Lee. "You have a minute?"

Lee nods to the Chief. "I'll get back to you with the numbers you want for the report." As the chief heads back to supervise the deck crew, Lee focuses his attention on Kara, but keeps it very casual. "What's up?"

Kara's glad he's acting natural, but she also wants to see his eyes darken for her. She smiles at him and leans close to his ear. "Care to follow me to the office, Captain." As Lee sucks in a breath, Kara holds back a bark of laughter and heads to the office.

Damn her. Lee quickly follows behind her, willing his body not to betray him until he gets into the office. Thank the Lords he's not in a flight suit. He follows Kara through the hatch and clicks the door shut behind him. "Oh…you are so going to pay for that."

Kara turns around. "Pay for what?" She glances down. "Oh." She gives Lee an 'I'm so proud of myself' smile. "You don't look so comfortable there, Captain?" She reaches down and starts undoing Lee's pants. "Anything I can do to help?" With that she slides one hand along the length of Lee, while using the other to push his clothes out of the way.

Lee groans. "Gods Kara, you're killing me." Pulling her hands up to his chest, he toes out of his shoes and kicks his pants out of the way. Then he turns the tables on Kara by reaching out and pushing her flight suit down, making sure her panties go with it. He watches as she steps out of the suit, not breaking eye contact with her.

When Kara is clear of her flight suit, she meets Lee in a kiss full of fire. Not breaking the kiss, Kara backs Lee over to the desk. When he hits the edge, she feels him lift her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, sliding him into her by lifting her hips. She breaks the kiss and lets out a satisfied moan. "Oh, that's good." She then starts to rock her hips back and forth as she leans back slightly to watch Lee's eyes go dark with passion.

Lee hisses out a breath as Kara moves a little faster. "Uh, yeah…very good." He slides his hands down to Kara's behind and braces his feet on the floor increasing the friction between them. "Ah. Gods"

Kara leans in and kisses Lee again. She holds onto his shoulders, her fingers digging into the material of his shirt. She breaks the kiss as the heat between them builds faster. "Gods Lee…hot…good, so…oh…good." Her hips grind faster again and she moans, getting very close to the edge.

Lee knows he's not going to last much longer. He gulps in a breath, willing himself to hold on. "Kara…" He slides a hand up her back and his breathing quickens. "Close…I'm close…please…" He looks up at her face and holds her gaze as everything else fades to oblivion. He gasps her name again. "Kara."

When Lee's eyes look into hers and he gasps out her name, Kara feels a jolt so strong she would swear her heart stops for a moment. She rocks her hips harder as she tries to breathe. "Lee…Ah, gods…Lee." She moves against him faster and faster until she shatters. "Now…please, now." With that she plummets over the edge of reason as pleasure washes over her in waves.

As Kara tightens around him, Lee loses his control. "Oh…Lords. Kara." He surges inside her, relishing the feeling of moving within her. I love you he thinks groaning into her shoulder as his mind and body erupt in pleasure. "Ah. Gods." He rasps out a breath as the feelings flow over him.

Kara rests her head against his. She's trying to calm her breathing, but Lee is kissing her shoulder gently and it's very distracting. "You have to stop that." She shudders and lifts her head to look at him.

He holds her eyes for a moment, then smiles. "Your right." He kisses her shoulder again. "But I really don't want to." He kisses his way up her neck, then whispers in her ear. "I really want to do this again, right now."

Kara shivers when his lips brush her ear. "Oh…you really need to stop that." What the frak has gotten into him? "I'm supposed to be the irresponsible one." He's kissing her neck again and she's completely off balance. "Lee."

Lee knows they can't continue, but he loves that she's freaking out a little. "Hmm." He's moving back to her shoulder when he feels her hands grab his face. They are a little shaky and it makes him smile.

Frak. His smile kills her. She leans down and kisses him. "We." Kiss. "Have." Kiss. "To." Kiss. "Stop." Did she just say that? He's still inside her and she would like nothing more than to feel him swell within her, so they could do this all over again. No. Rational thought intrudes. "Now." She kisses him one more time, then eases her legs from around his waist, sliding to the floor. Her face shows her disappointment.

Lee notices her disappointment and smiles to himself. When she tries to move away from him, he tightens his arms around her, pulling her head to his shoulder and just holds her close to him. "Just for a little longer." He lets out a contented sigh when Kara melts into him, putting her arms around his waist. There could be hope for them yet. "You did great today, by the way." He's referring to her landing, which they both knew.

Kara grins up at Lee. "Thanks to you." She backs away from him and gathers her clothes. As she begins to shimmy back into the flight suit, she sobers. "How did you know?"

As Lee is stepping back into his clothes, he ponders how to answer. He decides to go lightly. "A good CAG always knows what his pilots need." He straightens his shirt and tucks it in. "That's how."

Kara looks at him. "Seriously, Lee. How did you know I was going to have trouble?" She grabs his hands after he buttons his pants. "I'd like to know."

Lee sighs. He doesn't really want to try and explain this. "Kara, I just had a feeling. OK." He moves behind the desk and shuffles files. "I honestly can't explain it better than that." How do you tell someone that the reason you knew they were in trouble was because you loved them to the point of distraction? "I wasn't worried about your flying. You're the best. It was just a feeling…don't forget I saw you come in on that landing." He finally looks up at Kara. "Even the best can have a few bumps along the way."

Kara accepts his words. "I'm glad you were there." She paces beside the desk. "I would have gotten it on the second run, but it wouldn't have been textbook." She stops beside Lee. "I had images flashing in my head." It cost her to admit that and they both knew it. "Thank you."

Lee nods. "You're welcome." Time to move to something easier. He drapes an arm over Kara's shoulder. "So…when do we get naked again?"

Kara laughs. "By the gods, I think I've created a monster." She is however thinking the same thing. "The score is even again. Who gets to plan our next bit of fun?"

Lee thinks for a moment. "I think I'll leave the planning up to you." He flashes a big grin. "All this spontaneity is wearing me out."

Kara rolls her eyes. "Please. This, coming from the man who didn't have a clue when to stop today." She holds her hand up when Lee starts to say something. "No. No. I'm planning the next one. One of us is getting sloppy." She ducks and laughs when Lee makes a move to grab her. "Come on, Mister CAG. Let's go get something to eat."

Lee watches Kara exit the hatch. Doesn't know when to stop. Getting sloppy. Hmmm. I think a certain pilot is due to learn a lesson. He smiles a predatory smile. Yes, indeed. Just call me Professor. He closes the door behind him and goes to catch up with Kara.

FIN


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: We pick up the next day with Kara who, after an 8-hour rotation, decides to catch some rack time while the pilot's quarters are relatively quiet.

PART 14

Kara pulls a stogie out of her locker; lights it and blows out a deep breath with a stream of smoke. She tilts her head from side to side working out a couple of kinks in her neck; then sits on the edge of her bunk. Her patrol had been uneventful, but she is still a little hyper after the shift; the shower didn't bring her down like it usually does. She's got a lot on her mind: the almost crash still wreaks havoc with her sleep sometimes; it's fine during her waking hours, but when she's at that point of almost sleep she relives it sometimes. Lee has been great, not hovering, but being supportive. When she heard his voice in her ear while trying to land yesterday, it had been exactly what she needed. He's like that sometimes, just knowing what's necessary. He's also a royal pain sometimes, like when he's losing at Triad and he tries to distract his opponent, usually without much success. She had been on the receiving end of that during their marathon game that started this whole thing between them. Lee starts flirting with her and she flirts right back. It had been a great time. They are leaving together when she makes a comment about being horny and wanting some relief, fully expecting Lee to make fun of her and start suggesting people for her to hook up with. He doesn't. Instead, as they're stumbling down the corridor, laughing at each other's attempts to actually stand upright, Lee makes a smart-ass comeback along the lines of "Why didn't you say something sooner, I'd be happy to oblige you." They're not even half-way to the pilot's quarters when they both realize it would be smarter to just stay in one place until the world stops spinning. That's when their adventures begin.

As Kara pulls her legs up under her and settles back against the wall, she has to admit she is having a great time with Lee. They've known each other for a long time and she's very comfortable with him. He's seen her at her worst and it's never deterred him from being her friend. He doesn't make excuses for her and he's not afraid to call her on her behavior, when it's less than stellar. He knows her better than most. Really knows HER, not the woman who seems like an open book, but hides a lot of baggage. It freaks her out a little. She doesn't get comfortable in relationships. Relationships? Where the hell did that come from? Kara hasn't done relationships since Zak and she's not in one with Lee. Relationships are out in the open. We most certainly aren't in the open. That's half the fun. It would be nice to just be able to come and go as they please and not be concerned with military regs, gossip, and that stupid bet. She really doesn't care about the bet anymore. She is more worried about the gossip and the regs, and the only reason she cares about the gossip is because the Old Man will probably be disappointed in her…and Lee. Other than that…let people talk. She leans back on her bunk, stretching out her legs and quietly smokes her cigar.

Kara looks up when she hears the hatch open. Lee walks into their quarters and doesn't pay attention to her. She narrows her eyes as he walks over to his locker and grabs his workout gear. A wicked thought pops into her head of a better way he can get a good workout. She swings her legs over the edge of her bunk and sits up, stubbing her cigar out in the ashtray. "Hey." When Lee turns toward her, she smiles. "Going to work out?"

Lee looks down at the workout clothes in his hand. "That was the plan." He walks over and sits on the edge of the table beside the bunks. "Why?"

Kara looks around the bunkroom. "We're all alone in here." She grins. "I've got a really good way you can get your workout."

Lee ponders her words. "Hmm. Don't think that would be such a good idea." He shakes his head back and forth. "No, I think I'd better pass this time." He waits. Class is in session.

Kara's not sure how to respond to this development. "Care to tell me why?" She stands and moves a step closer to Lee.

Lee smiles inwardly. "I've been thinking about what you said yesterday." He looks up at her. "You're right. I have been getting sloppy."

Kara rolls her eyes. "I was joking, Lee. We've both been careful. You just threw me a little yesterday." She moves up to stand between his legs, forcing him to lean back to look at her.

Lee's not quite done with his lesson yet. "No. You're right, Kara." He makes a move to stand. "We've been together three times in the last four days." As Kara begins to get an angry look on her face, "Geez, Kara, I'm not complaining. I'm agreeing with your point."

Kara groans to herself. "By the Gods, Lee. I was JOKING." Since he seems to be fixated on her supposed point, she switches gears. "But, okay, I'll let you go to your workout." She trails her fingers up his arm. "To be fair, though, I think you should have to think about what you'll be missing here." She grabs his chin with her fingers and pulls him to her lips. The kiss ignites a fire in her and she'll be damned if he gets out of this room until he extinguishes it.

Kara's kiss almost makes Lee forget his lesson plan. Just as he starts to respond deeply, he pulls back. "Uh, thanks for the warning." He stands, grabs his clothes and heads toward the hatch. "I'll be in the training room if anyone needs me."

Kara stares at him for a moment. He's leaving. Now? Uh uh. "Lee, so help me, if you walk out that door I'll kill you in your sleep." She walks quickly over to the hatch before he gets there. That's when she notices his smile. Oh, she's been had. "I may still kill you. You ass."

Lee laughs. "You so had that coming." He picks her up and carries her over to the table, kissing her as he sets her on the edge. "Consider that a no charge lesson in payback." He chuckles at her disgruntled expression and kisses her again. Hopefully it will distract her into not retaliating.

Lee's kiss did more than distract her it set her on fire again. "Clothes." Kara breaks their kiss for a moment. "Off." While kissing Lee again, she unzips her shirt and tosses it on her bunk.

Lee already has his shirt unbuttoned. He pulls his arms out and throws it in his locker. He breaks away from the kiss "Pants, Kara." Making short work of getting his off, they follow his shirt into the locker. "Your turn." He swoops in with another kiss.

Kara grabs the waistband of her sweats. "Bunk, Lee." She pushes her sweats down and hops with one leg out of them while pushing Lee over to her bunk. "Now…" Another deep kiss as she's trying to get her sweats off the other leg. "Right now."

Lee needs to grab his workout clothes off the table. "Kara…" He reaches his arm out, but the clothes are just out of his reach. "Wait…just a sec." He snags the clothes, and then just sits on the edge of the bunk. Kara is now kissing his back and he's enjoying it. "Oh…that's nice."

Kara pulls Lee into the bunk with her. "Close the curtains." She's kissing his arm now and loves the feel of muscle under her lips. "Please." She grabs Lee's clothes and shoves them out of the way, as he shuts the curtains. "I want you right now."

Lee makes sure the curtains are closed completely, then he turns to Kara. They're side by side on the bunk and Kara is kissing his throat. Lee runs his hands down her back to her behind and pulls her closer to him. Skin to skin. He loves the feeling, when there is nothing between them. "I want you, too." He then grabs Kara's chin and pulls her lips to his.

Their kiss is heated. Tongues melding together passionately, their kisses blend together, leaving both gasping for air. With arms and legs entwined, they both move together in a dance as old as the ages. Caressing, touching, stroking each other with heated embraces. Neither can get enough of the other.

Savoring the contact, but seeking more, Lee leans over top of Kara, "I need to be inside you, now." He kisses her shoulder and nips at her collarbone.

Moaning quietly, Kara opens her legs. "What are you waiting for?" She pulls him over her and lifts her hips as he slides himself into her. She catches his groan with a burning kiss. "Ah…Gods, Lee."

As Lee enters Kara, he literally feels the temperature rise. "Hot…so hot," he whispers, knowing that neither will last long. Spontaneous combustion wouldn't be far off the mark. "Ah, frak…Kara." He feels the burning between them increase when Kara meets his thrusts. "Lords…so good." He's having a hard time maintaining control because he's very close to exploding inside her.

Kara lifts her hips against Lee's, thinking My Gods, this is incredible. "Harder, Lee." She whispers and urges him with her hands on his ass. "Oh…please…that's it…good." She feels every stroke he makes within her as her breathing increases to match the pace of his thrusts. "Gods, Lee…more, I need more." She lifts her hips and locks them as Lee moves his hand between them and strokes over her sensitive nub. "Ah…Frak!" She clenches around him and buries her face in his shoulder to quiet her moan of release.

As Kara tightens and spasms around him, Lee feels her hands slide up his back. "Oh. That's it Kara." Her head is buried in his shoulder and he feels her gasping against him. "Let it go." His words die when Kara moves her hips again. "Ah, Gods Kara." He swells inside her and surges against her. Once, twice, and with the third, empties himself within her. "Ohhh…"

Kara silences his moan with a kiss, that turns into a series of small nuzzling kisses as they both try to catch their breath. As they shift position, turning on their sides to face each other, she pulls Lee against her, not wanting to give up contact with him yet. Her hands are in his hair and she's still moving against him, little ripples of pleasure flowing all through her body.

As they both regain control of themselves, their hands are still touching and caressing each other in a satisfied 'love this feeling' kind of way. Just as their lips are coming together for another kiss, they hear the hatch door slam against the wall as a couple of nuggets walk into the room arguing with each other. They both tense up for a moment, and then remember that Kara's bunk curtains are drawn. They just have to be very quiet.

The argument between the two nuggets is increasing in volume and doesn't sound like it's going to end anytime soon. Kara looks at Lee with a 'How do we get them out of here' look. Lee shrugs his shoulders. He's got nothing. They're in her bunk. It wouldn't do to have the CAG yell at them from here. Kara purses her lips in thought for a moment, then smiles at Lee and motions for him to cover his ears.

When she's sure Lee has his ears covered. "DO YOU TWO FRAKKIN' MIND? I'm trying to get some sleep over here." She doesn't even pull the curtains open, figuring that will get her point across even more than the yelling. It also kept her from having to referee a disagreement between the nuggets. "Take your damn argument somewhere else. Now!" Kara has a difficult time keeping laughter out of her voice because Lee's shoulders are shaking from listening to her give the nuggets hell.

"Frak. Sorry, Sir." This comes from one of the nuggets. "Didn't know you were in here. We'll just be going now." Nobody wants to piss off Starbuck.

When Kara hears the hatch door close, she risks a peek outside the curtains. The room is empty again. She turns back toward Lee and lets out a bark of laughter. "That'll teach 'em." She shoves her hand against Lee's shoulder. "You idiot. It didn't help to have you laughing your ass off."

Lee sits up and pulls Kara against him. He laughs again. "Sorry. I was just picturing their faces if they had decided to pull open the curtains." He sobers. "Actually, we're probably lucky they didn't. They are nuggets, after all. Takes them a while to learn the rules sometimes." He reaches around Kara to fish his workout clothes out from underneath the sheet.

Kara thinks about what Lee just said. "Frak. You're right." She grabs her shirt. "What the hell was I thinking?" She slips the shirt on and zips it up. "Quarters are off limits as of right now."

Lee pulls his shirt over his head. "Check out there again." When Kara pulls open the curtain to a still empty room, Lee slides to the edge of her bunk and quickly dons his shorts. "OK. No more getting naked for pleasurable purposes in quarters." He walks to his locker and pulls out his shoes. "How about the office? Tomorrow, say 0900."

Kara pants are inside out, so she rights them and pulls them on. "0900 works. I've got a status report due to be turned in on the last two trainees." She straightens her bunk and sits back down. "I'll bring it with me and we can go over that, too."

Lee finishes tying his shoes. "I'll be looking forward to your report, Lieutenant." He sits beside Kara, glances at the door and then kisses her soundly, leaving her breathless. "Dress casual, Kara. It makes things easier." He hops up and sprints for the door, grinning at the dazed look on her face. He turns back. "Tomorrow." Then he exits and heads for the workout room.

Kara shakes her head, then whispers, "Tomorrow." Then she stretches out on her bunk; punches the pillow and really tries to sleep this time, the word tomorrow echoing through her mind.

FIN


	15. Chapter 15

PART 15

As Kara heads to the office to meet with Lee, she's pondering why she didn't suggest a later time. Lee knows she's not fond of mornings because she grumbles every time he schedules her for early CAP, but she didn't even hesitate when he suggested 0900. In fact, she is looking forward to seeing him, as she hasn't run into him since their encounter yesterday. She misses him. Misses him? Gods, they'd been together almost more in the past week than they had been in the previous month. How can she possibly miss him? She sees him at least once a day. Sees him, yes; but she doesn't get to be with him everyday. Is that what she wants? No. It can't be. She isn't an everyday type. Still, when she and Lee began this little game, there were sometimes days between their encounters. She thinks back to the first time they were together, the night of the Triad game. That was over a month and a half ago. 40 days. Frak. She hasn't been with one person longer than a week since Zak. She's usually bored within 48 hours and ends it within 4 days. Lee's different. For one thing he's been her friend for a long time. Most of the men she hooks up with are acquaintances at best. She doesn't know their history or need to know it. She has no choice but to know Lee's. She had been engaged to his brother for frak's sake, so she knows more about Lee than most people do.

Still, he constantly surprises her. Does stuff she isn't expecting. Leaves her wanting more and more from him. She stumbles. More? Where the hell did that come from? What else can she want from him? Her mind skitters away from the topic. She really can't go there right now. She nears the office and checks the time. She's early. Damn. How eager will she look if she walks into the office a full fifteen minutes ahead of schedule? She hesitates for a moment. Frak it. She heads for the open door and sees Lee, bent over a stack of papers, writing something. He's dressed casually in just his tanks and some fatigues. Staring at his arms as he's writing she thinks he looks wonderful sitting there. She could stand here and look at him all day. What? She stops short. Kara backs away from the door and drags in a deep breath. What is wrong with her? She could stand there and stare at him all day? She shakes her head. I'm going mad. No, I'm not going mad, she thinks, I'm frakking falling in love. Well, hell. How did this happen? She can't be falling in love with Lee. He'll laugh his ass off. This is strictly a game. Right? Right. Lee hasn't given her any indication that he's looking for more that what they have currently. Damn. Damn. Damn.

Kara takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. OK. Keep things the way they are. She wants whatever she can get from him. She's not going to mess things up by dragging a crapload of emotion into it. She squares her shoulders and gives herself a mental shake. Let's go. She walks back to the door, knocks and walks into the office. "Hey Captain. I have the final reports on our last two trainees." She smiles when Lee looks up at her and prays he's not seeing what she just discovered about her feelings.

Lee grins at Kara. "Great Lieutenant, why don't you close the door and we'll go over those now." He stands up and walks around the desk as Kara closes the door. When it clicks shut, he barely lets Kara get turned around before he begins planting nibbling kisses on her lips. He then deepens the kiss until Kara drops the reports she's holding and responds passionately. He reluctantly pulls away. "Good morning. I've been waiting to do that since I got up today." He reaches down and picks up the reports.

Kara smiles. Keep it casual. "Wow. I could get used to that." She grabs the reports from Lee and lays them on the desk. "Maybe I'd like mornings better if they started out like that." Did she just say that? Frak, she needs to just shut up.

Lee chuckles. "I'm sorry about that." He sits on the edge of the desk. "I know you're not a morning person, but I've got a full schedule today. I just really wanted to spend some time with you before I got bogged down with all the crap I have to do." He pulls Kara between his legs and slides his hands up her back. "I've got a little surprise. Would you like to see it?"

Kara rolls her eyes. "You know I'm not good with surprises." She grins at him. "Do I have to do something stupid, like close my eyes?"

Lee laughs. "Nope." He gently moves Kara away from him. "You just have to stand there." He moves behind the desk and fishes something out from underneath it. "Come here and see what I've got." With a flourish, he snaps something out in front of him.

Kara's not sure what he's doing, but she walks around the edge of the desk. She laughs. "What's all this?" She's looking at a sleeping bag and a couple of pillows that Lee has pulled out from under his desk.

Lee grins. "Don't know about you, but I'm tired of cold floors and metal desks." Kara opens her mouth to say something and Lee sighs. "I'm not complaining. Lords will you stop that." He pulls her to him. "My motto with you is anywhere, anyplace." He kisses her. "And I like it, so stop looking at me like you want to take my head off." He grins when her eyes dart to the sleeping bag. "We've been together here three times, Kara. I just thought we might as well be comfortable."

Kara smiles. "Comfort's good." It was kind of nice that he even thought of it. She wouldn't have. "And you're right." She kicks her shoes off. "The floor is cold in this office." Kara sits down on the sleeping bag and leans back against a pillow. "So, are you going to follow me down here, or what?"

Lee looks at her a moment. Something was just a little off. Maybe it was the hour of the day. He grins down at her. "How can I refuse an invitation like that?" He kicks his own shoes off and lies down beside her on his side, head propped up with his hand.

Kara scoots down and turns on her side. "How much time do we have?" She trails her fingers up his arm, fascinated with the ripple of muscle. When she reaches his shoulder she leans over and places a kiss on it.

Lee catches Kara's hand in his. "We have a little while." He kisses her fingertips. "I've got a meeting off ship a little later, then a whole list of things I need to finish up." He pulls her closer. "Right now though, it's all about you and me. Don't want to think about anything else at the moment." With that said, he leans slightly forward and traces his thumb over her bottom lip. "Okay?" At Kara's nod, he meets her lips in a gentle kiss that quickly turns heated. It always does with them. Lee shifts Kara backwards and places her against the pillow, breaking their kiss. He leans over her and places trailing little kisses from her chin to her ear. Kara shivers beneath him and he smiles.

Frak, he kills me when he does that, Kara thinks as she shivers beneath Lee. Add that with the fact that she knows she's falling in love with him and everything he does takes on a heightened effect. Her senses are working overtime and it's a little overwhelming. She wants Lee desperately, but she also feels the need to keep herself in check. It would not do to have him discover how she feels. She nudges his face until her lips are under his and she kisses him, not quite meeting his eyes before doing so. She runs her hands down his back then grabs at his shirts pulling them up. He shifts away from her so she can pull them over his head. Once his head is clear, she drops it next to the desk and then leans in and kisses his shoulder, traveling up to his neck. She feels Lee pulling her shirt up and she lets go of him to pull her arms out of the sleeves. The shirt is lifted over her head and joins his beside the desk.

Lee pulls Kara close to him and slides them down on the sleeping bag. He molds her body close to his and feels one of her legs slide between his. He kisses her forehead and works his way down to her lips, catching them in a kiss that is as intense as it is heated. He slides down and kisses her collarbone, then moves to her breasts. He palms one while he teases the other one with his lips. His other hand is busy slipping under the waistband of Kara's sweatpants. When he meets with no barrier of panties, he grins against her. His hand slides lower and when he strokes gently between her legs, he feels Kara's fingers tighten in his hair. He is then rewarded for his efforts by hearing her breathing increase. Lee sits up and grabs the waistband of Kara's pants and tugs them down her legs. When he frees her feet from them, he gently kisses his way back up one of her legs. As he slides a little higher he places a kiss on the inside of her thigh, the leans over and flicks his tongue over the most sensitive spot on Kara.

Kara hisses in a breath. Frak. She tugs on Lee's hair and pulls him up towards her. She kisses him hard on the mouth while using her hands to undo his fatigues. She shoves them past his hips, then waits while he wriggles out of them. Once his pants are out of the way, Kara runs her hands over his ass and pulls him closer to her. Everywhere their skin touches, she feels currents run along her skin. She keeps Lee occupied with kisses, so he can't see her face. She's worried that he'll see her feelings on her face and it's distracting her, but she wants him inside her. She shifts her legs so Lee is between them and urges him forward by pressing his behind with her hands.

Lee can't get enough of Kara's kisses. There's something different about her today, but he can't quite figure out what it is. He feels her urging him forward so he pulls away from their kiss and positions himself at her entrance. He looks down at her but her head is turned to the side and she's breathing harshly. "Kara?" He waits for her response, not sure what's going on with her, but needing to know she's really ready.

Kara turns her head and blinks up at Lee. "Please, Lee. Now." She slides her leg around his and pulls him forward. Then she turns her head to the side again, moaning as he slides inside her.

Lee feels like he's coming home again. He doesn't think he'll ever tire of her. She's all hot, wet heat wrapped around him and he can't get enough of it. As he moves in and out of Kara, he alternates between watching her breathe and kissing her shoulder, sometimes gently nipping at her collarbone. He feels her hips moving to meet his thrusts, but something's missing. Her hands are usually moving all over him when they're together. Today they are pressing on his back, but not moving. He slows his pace and rests his head on her shoulder as additional thoughts roll through his brain in rapid-fire succession. Is she tired of this? Them? Him? Surely she would say something. Didn't they agree to that? He can't remember right now. No. Something else is going on here; he just doesn't know what it is yet. Kara seems distracted and not in the moment. She's responding to him but she's not completely with him. He'll have to change that.

Lee lifts his head from her shoulder and in a fluid move, turns them over so Kara is on top of him. Kara keeps her head down but places her hands on his chest and begins to move her hips. Lee narrows his eyes at her, then slides his hands up to her breasts and brushes his palms over them. He watches as Kara sucks in a breath and tosses her head back. Now he's getting somewhere. He reaches behind her and glides his hands down her back stopping at her hips. He holds onto them and lifts his hips up to meet hers and he hears her gasp. She likes that. He moves his hands down to her thighs, then back up to her hips.

Kara is breathing faster now. Lee is driving her insane. Everywhere he touches burns a path right to her center. She's scared to death of looking at him. She knows he'll know. But would he really? Things have been getting more intense between them every time they get together. She knows he's been affected by it also, but he still looks at her, watches her while driving into her. Why is she so afraid to show that she's intensely passionate about what they have going on? Because it's Lee, that's why. And because she has just figured out what she feels for him. She feels Lee cup her breasts again and it almost sends her over the edge. She tosses her head back again and grinds her hips into him a little faster.

Lee sucks in a breath when Kara increases her pace. He pushes up into her again and he's close to losing control. He still feels like she's holding back. He needs to see her. "Kara." Lee moves his hands down to her behind. "Look at me." He waits, hoping she'll do it.

Kara squeezes her eyes closed for a moment, then opens them and looks down at Lee. His eyes darken with heat and she feels an almost electric connection as she loses herself in his gaze. She whispers his name and leans down to kiss him melding her tongue with his as she moves her hips back and forth over him. She breaks their kiss; puts her hands on his chest and gazes down at him, no longer caring if her feelings for him are visible on her face or not. She's spiraling out of control and nothing matters but watching him come undone beneath her, with her. "Lee…please." Kara grinds her hips against him faster. "Please come with me." She groans when she feels him shift beneath her. "Frak that feels good."

Lee watches Kara's eyes lose focus, as she gets closer to the edge. It pushes him beyond his limit and he calls out her name. "I'm with you, Kara. I'm with you." He surges up inside her, holding her hips steady as he rasps out a moan, releasing himself within her.

Kara slides right over the edge with him. "Ah Gods, Lee." The world goes dark for a moment and she collapses on top of Lee. She feels his arms go around her and she sighs, tucking her head between his shoulder and his chin.

As her breathing returns to normal, Kara moves her head slightly to kiss Lee's chin. She lets out a contented sigh, then raises her head up and looks down at Lee. His gaze holds hers and something unintelligible passes between them. It's just there, though neither one says a word. Kara drags her fingers through her hair and eases off Lee's lap, lying down beside him.

Lee wraps an arm around Kara and pulls her close to him. He really wants to stay right here with her because he has a feeling they're on the verge of something. Kara being Kara, he's not sure exactly what it is, but he wants to know. He just doesn't have the time today. He kisses the top of her head, then eases away from her. "I'm going to have to leave soon." He leans forward and kisses her. He feels Kara run her fingers through his hair and brush her thumbs behind his ears. It's one of his most sensitive areas. Then she does this thing with her tongue along the roof of his mouth and Lee groans at his body's reaction. He pulls away from her and gets his breathing under control.

Kara giggles. "Down boy." She's feeling back to herself as she reaches for her shirt and sweatpants. She decides work will assist Lee in getting his body back under control. "Do you want to go over those trainee reports?" She has her shirt on and is slipping into her sweatpants, when she feels Lee watching her. His pants are on, but he's still holding his tanks.

He blinks, then pulls his shirts over his head. "Can you just tell me anything important? I'll review them when I get back." He pulls the sleeping bag to him; rolls it up and shoves it back under the desk. "Anything out of the ordinary on their final reports?" He grabs his shoes and puts them on.

Kara already has her shoes on and is sitting on the edge of the desk. She grabs the reports and skims them quickly. "There's nothing that is going to keep these guys out of the air." She watches Lee put on his fatigue jacket out of the corner of her eye. "One of them may have some discipline problems in the beginning, but we'll work on it. We both know I'm familiar with discipline issues."

Lee chuckles. "Yeah. That's an understatement." He sits on the corner of the desk beside her and changes the subject. "You know it's my turn next, right." At her nod, "We're both going to be tied up for the next couple of days, so it may take some time for me to put something together." He's not sure why he's telling her this, but it seems important.

Kara nods again. "I get it." She stands up and turns toward Lee. "I'll just be pleasantly surprised when I hear our favorite words." She gives him a quick kiss on the mouth, then heads for the hatch. "Let me know if you have any questions on those reports."

Lee stands and starts gathering up the papers he has to take with him. Just at she opens the door. "Kara." When she turns to look at him. "It won't be long. Remember that."

She tosses him saucy grin and exits.

FIN


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: Lee and Kara have both figured out that their feelings go deeper than 'just sex' between them. But neither is willing to admit it to the other one yet. Their last encounter was in the office, just after Kara realizes she's falling in love with Lee. Lee notices something different, but can't put his finger on it. It's his turn to plan something, but it will be a couple of days before they can get together again. We leave them with Lee telling Kara that it won't be that long and Kara giving him a saucy grin.

A couple of days stretch into five, as Lee has to deal with one crisis after another. He finally has a chance to catch up with Kara for longer than five minutes at a time while they're sitting beside each other at the Triad table. They both have some down time and both are remembering what happened the last time they played Triad. Neither is touching the Chief's Brew. Someone notices that Starbuck isn't drinking like she usually does and they're giving her a rough time. Lee is already out of the game so he just grins, sits back, and watches as Kara deals with the ribbing. Besides…he's got plans for later.

PART 16

Hot Dog tosses some cubits onto the growing pile in the center of the table. "Come on, Starbuck. You have to drink something. I need a chance to win at least once tonight."

Kara rolls her eyes. "Not gonna happen, Hot Dog." She adds her cubits to the pile. "Give it up." She winks at Lee as she shows him her cards.

The play goes to Gaeta, who calls it, then groans, when Starbuck wins again. "I'm with Hot Dog. We need you to be drinking." He looks at Lee. "Don't you agree, Captain?"

Lee sits up in his seat and ponders a moment. "Don't you guys know that Starbuck plays better when she's drunk?" He flashes a grin at the table. "Where have you guys been?" With that he leans back in his seat again and waits for the next round. As the cards are being dealt, he wonders if enough time has passed for him to put his plan in motion. No. Better wait a couple more hands.

Hot Dog opens. "I still say we need to get Starbuck drunk. Maybe her luck will give out this time."

Starbuck raises the ante. "I'm still recovering from the last time I drank the Chief's Brew." She shudders. "Never again."

Gaeta chuckles. "It packs a powerful punch. That's for sure." He folds.

Hot Dog sees Starbuck's ante and calls the hand. She wins again and the whole table groans.

Lee figures if he distracts Kara, one of the others may have a better chance at winning. While Hot Dog deals the cards, he casually drapes his arm on the back of Kara's chair. He uses the backs of his fingers to gently brush up and down her back. He feels her freeze for just a second before she catches herself by cocking her head to the side as if she has some stiffness in her neck. He grins when her jaw tightens; she knows what he's doing.

Kara picks up her cards and tries to concentrate on the game. She takes two cards and ends up with another good hand. Ha! Let Lee rub her back and give her chills. She's gonna win again. The play goes around the table twice before she shows her cards and scoops up her winnings. It's her deal and both Hot Dog and Gaeta give her a hard time; saying if she wins this round it's because she's dealing from the bottom of the deck. Lee sits up and slides his hand lower on her back and his fingertips brush over the edge of her waistband. She shivers, then tosses him a 'I'll deal with you later look'. He just smiles blandly at her and gets up from the table to walk around the room.

Lee figures he'll let this hand play about half way through, then he'll let Hot Dog and Gaeta off the hook by getting Kara out of the action. He leans against the wall facing Kara. The other two have their backs to him. He waits. The ante goes around the table once, twice, before Kara looks up at him. He mouths the words 'Follow Me.' She gives him a questioning look as in 'Where?' The play goes around the table again and the bet is back to her. Lee sees Kara glance at her cards, as he pushes away from the wall and walks to stand behind her. She sees the bet and raises it. Lee leans down and whispers quietly in her ear, "Ready room. A-SAP. Now laugh." Kara lets out a bark of laughter.

"Hey, what's the joke?" Hot Dog looks up as Lee walks to the door.

Lee turns back. "I just told Starbuck that I won't be sending out a search party to find the body, if she wins again." As he reaches the door, "Call me, if you need to know where the good hiding places are." The table erupts in laughter as Lee exits.

Gaeta tosses his cubits in the pile. "Looks like we have permission to do away with you if you win this hand, Lieutenant."

Kara smirks at him. "Raise or call, Mr. Gaeta. I'm getting old sittin' here." And I have someplace to be, like RFN.

"I raise ten cubits." Gaeta looks at Hot Dog. He sees the bet and raises ten more.

Kara looks at her cards. She's got another great hand, but she sighs loudly. "That's it for me. I'm out." She tosses her cards with the others on the table. "I'm outta here. I don't want to see who wins that lovely pile of money on the table."

Hot Dog and Gaeta just nod to her as they continue their play. She forces herself to walk slowly out the door but as soon as she's clear, she practically runs toward the ready room.

When Kara enters the dark room, she feels an arm snake around her waist as she's spun around then pulled into a kiss that heats her blood and can only be Lee.

Lee pulls away from Kara. "Five days. I've been dying to do that for five frakkin' days." He slides his hands up her back and crushes his lips to hers a second time. He feels Kara move her hands to his face as she returns the kiss with her own bruising intensity. Lee pushes her backwards towards the pilot seats and then, breaking the kiss, settles down in one and pulls Kara on his lap. "More." He lifts her legs over the arm of the chair and leans her back kissing his way up her throat back to her lips.

Kara is slightly dazed from the combination of Lee's admission that he's been dying to kiss her and the kiss itself. She breaks away from his lips and places hot kisses along his jaw, gasping in air. She feels his hand slide up under her shirt leaving a burning trail from her belly to her breast and when he cups it; she feels a spiral of heat shoot straight to her center. She gasps out a breath and he captures her lips with his again. Kara pulls at Lee's shirts, so he leans away from her long enough for her to pull them over his head. She leans toward him to whisper in his ear, "Now mine." Then she runs her tongue down his ear and grins when he shudders.

Lee wastes little time getting Kara out of her shirts, and then leaning forward he captures the tip of her breast gently between his teeth. It is her turn to shudder and Lee smiles to himself when she does. As he works his way back to her lips, he trails his hand across her stomach to the waistband of her pants. "These need to be gone." As he starts unbuttoning, Kara shifts position so she can wriggle out of them.

When Lee has her pants off, Kara reaches up and kisses him again. She's starting to feel the fire that always burns between them and she's eager to quench the flames. She opens herself to Lee's fingers and moans against his shoulder when he slides first one, then two fingers inside her. She kisses his chest, his chin, and then pulls him into another burning kiss, sliding her tongue along his bottom lip. She knows he likes that. Her breathing quickens as Lee's fingers work magic between her legs. She wants him to be inside her, and soon. She reaches between them and starts pushing his shorts down, growling with frustration when she can't move them any further. Lee lifts his hips to help her and she finally gets them down. She doesn't even give him a chance to kick them off, before she shifts position again and slides herself over him on a gasp. Gods it's good. Bracing her hands on the back of the seat, she begins to move.

Lee loses all thought when Kara starts to rock her hips against his groin. Whispering, "Ah…Kara. The things you do to me." He has perfect access to her breasts and he takes advantage of his position by cupping them in his hands and running his tongue around both of her nipples. He sucks one into his mouth while he kneads the other breast with his hand.

It sets Kara on fire when he sucks her nipple into his mouth. She lets out a gasp and grinds her hips into his. A flare of heat encompasses her and she knows she's going to fly out of control. Leaning forward, Kara lets out a moan against his ear. She feels his hands go around her pulling her close to him as he shudders. She wonders if Lee feels the same burning flame between them. "Lee…" When he looks up, "Can you feel…oh Gods…this heat?" She rotates her hips slightly, thinking she needs to slow things down a little or she won't make it.

Lee's whole body is burning for her; it never seems to stop. He can't even speak so he groans and nods as he pins her with his gaze. Heat was one way of describing what he was feeling. He moves his hips against hers and she pulls him deeper inside her. Ah…Gods, it's insane what she makes me feel. She moves one of her hands down to his shoulder sending fissions of sparks down his arm. Lee gasps out a breath against her shoulder, and then gently nips it with his teeth. He is getting very close to spiraling out of control, as Kara is now slowly grinding against him, then speeding back up again. He growls quietly in her ear. "Kara…you're playing with fire." He moves his hands down her back, gently resting them against the curve of her behind.

Kara smiles down at Lee. "I think you need to get ready to be burned, Captain." With that Kara lets go completely and just moves against Lee, letting instinct take control. It is as intense as it is freeing. The heat and friction builds until Kara is sure she's going to explode into pieces. It's like nothing she's ever felt before. It's incredible and wonderful and Kara is sure she'll never feel anything like it again. "Ah Gods, Lee…I love—" She sucks in a breath as her orgasm begins. "It…I love this." Then she flies apart hoping Lee follows right behind her, believing it has to be the same for him.

Burned. Lee feels Kara isn't far off the mark with that. His skin feels singed everywhere it touches hers. He's so deep inside her and she's moving so fluidly over him that he wonders if it's possible to feel anything more intensely. He sees her let everything go; let instinct take over and it's a beautiful thing to behold. She's almost ethereal in his eyes at that moment before she shatters out of control and watching her makes him swell and surge inside her. He plunges over the edge right behind her, gasping her name as he spends himself completely.

They sit, wrapped together, breathing rapidly. Kara rests her forehead against Lee's; as her breathing calms and she ponders what she almost let slip. She's not ready to examine that too closely, but she is tempted to throw caution to the wind, just to see if it's possible to match what just happened between them. Then she remembers they're in the ready room and are damn lucky they haven't been walked in on, yet. She has regret in her eyes when she reaches for her shirts and slides them over her head.

Lee knows exactly what Kara is feeling. He wants to just be with her and not have to worry about getting caught. As Kara slides off his lap into the seat next to him, he reaches for her pants and hands them to her. He gets his shorts back in place; pulls his own shirts over his head and then he grabs her hand and just sits with her in the darkness of the room. He's somewhat surprised that she isn't making a move to leave right away, but if she feels anything like what he does, she isn't ready to move much either. He's still feeling the aftershocks of being with her and wondering if he actually heard the word 'love' come out of her mouth. It's all a little fuzzy except for the raging need that was between them, so he's not sure what context it was used in. He'd really like to know, though.

Kara is still pulling herself together. She figures if anyone comes in now, they're both dressed. The fact that their fingers are twined together could be a little sticky, but she's reluctant to lose contact with him, yet. It's going to be her turn to find someplace to be together and she's pondering that right now. For a ship the size of the Galactica, it's surprising how few places there are that are really private. She's lost in thought when Lee squeezes her hand.

When Kara looks over at him, Lee lets go of her hand and tucks a bit of hair behind her ear. "We need to be going," They stand together and face each other. "Kara…uh…" He's not sure how to put into words what he trying to say.

Kara senses Lee is searching for words, and doesn't think she's ready for whatever it is he's trying to say. She decides to lighten the mood. "I know, I know. It's my turn." She grabs his hand and kisses it. "Don't worry, Captain, I won't make you wait too long." She tugs him toward the door.

Lee's almost glad she broke the mood. It just isn't the right time to discuss where they are headed, if there is a right time. "Good. Let's establish how long is too long, shall we." They stand in the doorway of the ready room. "I'm thinking anything over 24 hours is too long. What do you think?" When he sees her mocking look, he sighs. "Okay, then 48 hours?" He fixes a hopeful look on his face.

Kara laughs. "Geez. Nothing like a little pressure to heat things up, is there?" She rolls her eyes, but is secretly thrilled that Lee feels 24 hours is too long. "What the hell, I'm up for the challenge." She walks into the corridor, heading back to the Triad table.

Lee watches for a minute, then calls after her. "Two days, Kara. That's it." Then chuckles when she winks at him before entering the rec room.

FIN


	17. Chapter 17

PART 17

It takes Kara a full day to come up with a place they can be together. The next morning, she has a plan to sneak off with Lee into one of the access corridors for the water storage area on the ship, but the Cylons interrupt her plans, by showing up in their system. Instead of having mind-blowing sex with Lee, she's shooting Raiders out of the sky. She's pissed that they may have missed their opportunity to be together, but instead of being distracted, it makes her more determined to rid this part of the universe of Raiders. It's the second time those frakkin' machines have kept her from Lee, and Kara is taking no prisoners. Lee's voice in her ear adds fuel to her fire and together they take out a large portion of the enemy, which seems have more Raiders each time they encounter them. Once the fleet is clear, she makes a combat landing with the other pilots, and then feels the pull of Galactica's jump. The jump completed, Kara scans the hangar deck for Lee and when she spots him, she makes a beeline right to him, as he signs a log for one of the specialists. They have some business to attend to.

Lee feels a tug on his arm, startling him. "Hey, what the—" He spies Kara and changes his tone. "Starbuck. Hi." He looks around quickly. "What's going on?"

Kara's buzzing from adrenaline and it's been almost two days since she's been with Lee. She technically has about thirty minutes before her 48-hour time limit is up, but she's starting to feel the void of not having Lee's touch for a couple of days. They may have to revisit Lee's 24-hour idea. "Follow me, Captain." She strides away, leaving him gaping after her. Kara isn't in the mood to waste time.

Lee's eyes grow wide at her use of their phrase, but he makes a quick recovery and lets out a bark of laughter. As he takes off to follow Kara, he remembers he's in his flight suit. Gods, she better not be going far, or he'll have some explaining to do. He'll never be able to hear the words 'follow' and 'me' in the same sentence and not have a physical reaction. He shakes his head at that bit of knowledge.

Kara nods to Specialist Cally as she waits by the bulkhead door. When Cally is past her line of sight, she looks for Lee and when she spots him, she opens the door and then checks to make sure he sees where she's going. At Lee's quick wink, Kara closes the door behind her. She undoes the top of her flight suit, shrugs her arms out and then lifts her shirts and pulls them over her head. She plans on getting right to the good stuff. She just finishes stepping out the suit, when she hears to hatch door open.

Lee takes a quick glance around to make sure no one sees him enter the corridor. As he closes the door and latches it, he looks over his shoulder. The sight that greets him heats his blood to a boil. Kara is standing completely naked with a very sly smile on her face. He undoes the top of his suit and advances very slowly towards her, raking her body from top to bottom with his eyes. He loses one shoe, as he continues drinking in the sight of her skin. As his other shoe comes off, he watches as Kara smoothes her hands down her sides to rest briefly on her hips. He divests himself from the top part of the suit, as Kara's hands travel back up her sides, skimming up over her ribs to gently cup her breasts. He sucks in a sharp breath, heat shooting right from his brain straight down to an already hardened shaft. Ah Gods, she's killing me. He struggles to remove the rest of his suit, while Kara smiles wickedly at him, gently gliding her hands over her body.

Kara is enjoying the effect she's having on Lee. She's just about ready to help him get out of his damn suit, when he finally frees his leg and kicks the material out of his way. She stands, waiting, for Lee to finish making his way to her, which he does in about three strides. She feels herself being backed against something, she's not even sure what because Lee claims her mouth in a kiss that makes her legs weak. He's relentless in his thoroughness as he explores her mouth, sliding his tongue against hers leaving her breathless. His lips leave hers and trail across her face, down to her chin, then back up her jaw line. She shudders when she hears his breath rasp out against her ear. She turns to putty. "Ah, Gods Lee, how do you do it?" She pulls his head up for another kiss.

Lee is vaguely aware that she asks him a question, but he's busy with her lips at the moment. When his brain finally registers what she asks, he breaks the kiss to nuzzle his way down her neck. "Hmm." He kisses her collarbone. "Do what?" He kisses his way down to a breast and pulls her nipple between his lips.

Kara gasps at the sensation of his lips suckling her. "Uh, reduce me to a whimpering pile of goo." She feels him move to the other nipple and offer it the same treatment. "I don't like it."

Lee slides a hand between her legs and chuckles against her. "I think you do." He slips a finger into her and she bucks against his hand. "I think you love it." He adds another finger and hits a spot that he can feel she likes.

Frak. He has her there. She does love it. "Oh damn." Kara hisses. 'You're right." She moves against his hand. "I…ah…do love…it." She tosses her head back and bumps it against the pillar she's leaning against.

Lee grins to himself. He loves seeing her this way. "Want me to stop?" He feels her quiver around his fingers and feels deeply satisfied that he does this to her.

Kara is getting very close to losing control. She gasps again. "I'll kill you if you do." She grinds against his hand. "Ah…Lee."

Lee hardens even more when she says his name. "Yes, Kara." He can barely keep his voice calm. She's making him insane with need, but he really wants to witness her shatter with climax.

Kara takes in deep rasping breaths. "You're…oh…my…Gods…" She moans and her legs give out. "Oh damn."

As Kara shudders with orgasm, Lee scoops her up and slides her over his cock. It's his turn to groan as she clamps around him and automatically moves her hips against his. He tightens his grip around her waist with one arm and braces the other against the pillar. He thrusts inside her, and feels connected to her like he's never felt connected with anyone else. He hears a roaring sound in his ears and his surroundings fade to nothing but him moving inside her and their hearts beating to the rhythm of his thrusts. His breathing is shallow and pinpoints of light float in his head, as Kara tightens around him again. He's close. Very close. He opens his eyes and sees her gazing at him. Her eyes are dazed with passion and something else but before he can focus on what, she shifts her hips again and he's gone. "Ah, Kara." He pulls her close and pumps his hips one more time before he breaks and his brain explodes with pleasure. "Ah, what you do to me." His body follows his brain and he can't keep them balanced so he turns and slides them to the floor. He gulps in air and holds her close to him, trailing his fingers in circles along her back.

Kara shivers against Lee, amazed that he held it together long enough to bring them both to such a heady climax. She feels little tingling arcs shimmer along her skin wherever it touches his. As she raises her head to look at him, she wonders if there will ever be a time when they can just be together whenever they want. She's starting to think strongly about that 24-hour idea Lee had. Nope. It would be too reckless of them and while she isn't averse to being reckless, she really doesn't want to spend any time in the Brig. She'll never get to be with Lee if they wind up there. An image of Tigh throwing her in the cell pops into her head. She giggles at the thought of Tigh's reaction if they ever get caught.

Lee has himself under control again, when Kara giggles. They just had incredible sex and she's giggling. "I really hope your giggling is not directed at me." He raises his eyebrow in question. "Care to share?"

The image of Tigh's face will not leave her head and she starts laughing. She leans forward and kisses him. "No. It's not. I just had the most horrible image flash into my head." She sits back a little so she can see Lee's reaction. "It's of Colonel Tigh, throwing me in the Brig because we got caught together like this." She shakes her head to clear the image from her mind. "That would frak things up between us."

Lee shudders at the thought of Tigh or worse yet, Tigh's wife ever catching Kara and him in a compromising position. "Since the Colonel doesn't care for either of us, it would be a nightmare." He waits a beat. "And it wouldn't just be you he throws in a cell. I'd have one of my own as well."

Kara looks around for her gear. "Not so sure about that." She scoots herself away from Lee and reaches for her flight suit. Ugh. She really does not want to put it back on.

Lee gathers his stuff up also. "Count on it." He's pondering just putting on his boxers and tanks so he doesn't have to put the suit back on either. "I'd be a prime example for Tigh to hold up to the rest of the crew about breaking regs." He finally decides to just shove his legs in the suit and be done with it. He is heading straight to the showers anyway.

Kara's not going to do it. "I can't even put this thing back on right now." She looks over at Lee and makes a grimace. "Why the hell didn't I think of that before coming in here?"

Lee understands the dilemma but has to chuckle. "Maybe because you had me on the brain?" He laughs when Kara rolls her eyes at him. "Why don't you go out through the other end and head straight to the bunk room?"

Kara finishes pulling on her tanks. "Why don't you go that way?" She leaves her shoes off. "I'll just head straight to the showers. They're closer from this end." She doesn't really wait for his response. She grabs her suit and shoes and heads for the door.

Lee wants a shower bad but doesn't mind taking the long way around. She has a good point and they still need to be cautious. "That works." He starts for the hatch door on the other end of the corridor.

Kara is almost to her door when she stops. "Hey, Captain." When he turns back to her. "48 hours. Don't forget." She puts her hand on the latch. "I'll be waiting." She leers at him, and then exits.

How does she always seem to get the last word? Lee's mind races to come up with a spot for them to be together. He smiles a wide smile. He has a very good idea of where they'll end up next.

FIN


	18. Chapter 18

PART 18

Lee has an idea of where they'll meet, and after checking the schedule for the conference room he wants to use, he discovers nothing is scheduled for the next day. He runs into Kara after his shower and asks her to meet him in the south conference room the next day. After settling on a time, both carried on with their daily tasks.

Lee arrives at the conference room, dressed casually, with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He's off duty until he pulls the night shift in CIC and he's looking forward to spending his downtime with Kara, who hasn't arrived yet. He pulls out one of the chairs from the U-shaped table and sits the duffel bag on it. Then he walks over to the light panel and dims all the lights in the room except for one over the corner of the table. This will do. As he's heading to the chair he left the bag on, the door opens and Kara walks through.

As Kara enters the conference room, Lee turns and smiles at her. He's standing under a patch of light and his whole face lights up when he see her. She's fresh from a shower, wearing her standard comfort clothes of sweats and a zip-up hooded shirt; and he's looking at her as if she's beautiful. Her face flushes with pleasure as she returns the smile and thinks I love this man. "Kind of dark in here, don't you think?" She walks to stand beside him.

Lee sets the bag down as Kara reaches him. He pauses and looks at her, then slowly brings his hands up and cups her face on either side. He pulls her to him and kisses her, gently at first but then the kiss deepens and it rocks them both back a little. Their eyes lock for a long moment before Lee looks down at the bag again.

Kara follows his line of sight. "So." Her voice is husky and she clears her throat. Keep it light Kara. "What's in the bag?"

Lee rifles through it and pulls out two blankets. "These." He sits a light-weight one on the side of a chair, then takes the heavier one, shakes out the folds, and with a with a flourish spreads it out over the table. "A cold table didn't seem very appealing." He motions for Kara to sit on the edge.

Kara is touched by the gesture even though it's not the first time he's done something like think of comfort. Light, Kara. "Where are you every time I have to visit the doctor?" She snorts. "They never have a blanket for those cold exam tables." She attempts to laugh, but it ends up sounding more like a croak. She swallows hard and looks at Lee.

Lee gives a half smile at her attempt at humor, but he's not in the mood for joking. "Kara." He runs his hands up her arms tilts her head back and kisses her just above her exposed collarbone. "Stop talking." Kissing his way up her neck, he reaches her mouth capturing her lips in a searing kiss that pumps his heart against his ribs. Unable to speak the words, he intends to show Kara how deeply he cares for her. Stepping back, he reaches for the zipper of her shirt and slowly slides it down. He slips his fingers under the shirt material and gently pushes it away from her shoulders and down her arms, trailing kisses along the way.

Kara pulls her hands from her shirtsleeves and when Lee slides his hands down to her waist, she grabs them, holding them in front of her. She looks up at him, letting go of his hands and then tugs the waistband of his shirt upwards. While Lee grabs the bottom of the shirt to lift it over his head, Kara starts at his stomach, kissing a fiery trail up to his throat, standing as she travels upwards. She kisses his chin, then moves her face close to his ear, gently nipping his earlobe.

Lee shudders as Kara nips his ear. He trails his hands down her back and when he reaches the waistband of her sweats, he slowly pushes them down past her hips, then lifts her to sit her on the edge of the table again. As he steps back to pull them the rest of he way off, he places little kisses down her leg. He slips the pants off her feet, and then kisses his way back up the other leg. When he reaches her hip, he feels Kara reach for him to pull him to a standing position. He smiles down at her and brushes his fingers down her cheek.

After Kara gets Lee to stand again, she reaches forward, unbuttoning his pants. She glances up at him, while she unzips them, and then shifts her focus to getting them down. She gets them down to his knees, when Lee takes over and steps out of them. She places her hand around the length of him as he steps clear of the pants moving toward her. She hears him suck in a breath as he tosses his head back. Then she holds his gaze as he places his arms on either side of her and slowly lowers his lips to the tips of her breasts, alternating back and forth between them, making her moan in response. She lets go of him and leans back on her elbows to provide Lee with better access.

Lee lifts his head, spies the lightweight blanket and reaches for it. He lays it on the table beside them, and then he meets Kara's lips in a kiss that's blinding in its intensity. He reaches for the blanket, drapes it across his shoulders and then he lowers Kara until she's flat against the table, bracing himself above her with his elbows. It's very intimate with the blanket loosely cocooning their bodies, and Lee locks his gaze with Kara's. He feels so close to her, like they're in their own bubble of space. He watches as she raises her head and when her lips meet his this time, something shifts inside him and starts to spread outward. He pours everything he has into pleasing her as he strokes his hands over her, kissing her breathless and making her writhe beneath him. Lee's can't stop or hold back. He gives himself over to the storm that's brewing between them.

Kara is twisting beneath Lee on a wave of desire. His touch is making her hunger for release. She runs her hands over him and kisses him with every ounce of passion she has. He's creating a tempest within her and she wants to ride out the winds with him inside her. She whispers his name as she slides her hands down his back, pulling him closer to her. She hooks a leg around Lee, drawing him deeper between her legs, and then she glances up at him, willing him to make them complete.

Lee locks his eyes with Kara's as he enters her. He drops his head to her shoulder when he hits home, moaning her name. He sets a steady pace, thrusting against her, watching the pleasure build on her face, feeling it build where they are joined. She grasps his arms and lifts her hips, bumping against his, changing the pattern, and increasing the heat. He sucks in a breath. He's losing the battle for control. Kara keeps her hips lifted, but holds them steady as he pumps inside her.

The heat of friction from the push and pull builds rapidly between them and their breathing increases with the temperature. Both are riding on a building wave and they groan as their pace becomes faster. When Lee takes a series of short quick strokes, rubbing against Kara's center, they both plummet over the crest and shatter on a wave of pleasure, gasping each other's names.

They didn't hear the hatch click open, but they did hear the startled "Oh Lords" from the President before she quickly backs out of the room.

"Frak" They both utter.

Lee and Kara dress quickly and silently, pondering the turn of events.

As Lee throws the blankets in the duffel bag, he risks a glance at Kara who is sitting at the conference table lost in thought. She looks resigned. He feels it. There's no way they'll be getting out of this one. "How do you want to handle this, Kara?" His instinct is to have Kara stay here while he explains things to the President, but he knows she'll never go for it. Besides, she's just as involved and needs to have a say in how they proceed.

Kara stands. "We have to go out there and face her." She sighs. "At least it wasn't your father." Kara moves to stand in front of Lee. "She will tell him, though. We have to be prepared for that." She drops her head to his shoulder.

Lee puts an arm around her. "We do this together. Do you agree?" He feels her affirmative nod against his shoulder. "Ready?"

Kara lifts her head and meets Lee's gaze. "I'm ready." She walks to the door with Lee close behind her, opens it and they both exit.

The President is on the phone in the corridor when they come out of the conference room. She quickly hangs up and turns to the two pilots. "Lieutenant. You'll be heading to Commander Adama's quarters. He's waiting for you, there." Lee and Kara look at each other thinking so much for facing it together. Lee starts to protest, but Laura holds up her hand. "Captain Apollo, I assure you Lieutenant Thrace will be fine." She nods at Kara, indicating that she should move along.

Kara glances quickly at Lee, and then starts down the corridor.

Lee watches her briefly, and then turns to Laura. "Madam President—," he is cut off again as she holds up her hand for silence.

Laura smiles briefly. "Captain. I have a few things to say and we might as well be comfortable." She walks to the hatch for the conference room and enters, leaving Lee no choice but to follow. Once inside, he notices that she picks the opposite side of the U-shaped table where she lays a stack of files on the table. She waits as Lee pulls a chair out for her, then she sits. "Please, Captain. We might be awhile." She indicates the chair next to her and turns so she will be facing him.

Lee sits and waits as she rifles through her files. He wonders what she could have to say to him that would take precedence over what he knows the Commander is going to say to him.

Laura finds what's she's looking for. "Now, Captain Apollo," She sits back in her chair, the file on her lap, and crosses her feet at the ankles. "Where should we begin?"

FIN


	19. Chapter 19

PART 19

Lee is torn between staying with the President trying to offer some explanation or facing his father with Kara. He needs to be with Kara. "Madam President, if I may?" At her nod, Lee begins, "I'm sure what you have to say is important, but one of my pilots is facing the Commander for something that I'm involved in." Does that sound as lame as he thinks it does? "I should be there." I need to be there to minimize the damage.

Laura looks directly at Lee. "You think to fall back on military protocol?" She pins him with her next statement. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Captain, but said protocol forbids fraternization with another officer, does it not?"

Lee has the grace to look chagrined. "There are circumstances involved with this situation that are, admittedly, somewhat odd, but you're right, Madam President." He shifts in his seat, uncomfortable being here, when he would rather be in front of his father with Kara. Well, he'd rather be with Kara, the father part he could do without.

Laura sits up in her chair. "Explain the 'odd' circumstances to me, Captain." She places her elbow on the table for support and looks at Lee with interest.

Well, frak. How the hell is he supposed to explain how this all got started? Does she know about the bet? Is she in on the bet? His father is, she could be as well. Lee wishes he had the answer to that one. Shaking his head, he realizes he has no idea where to begin. "Uh, I'm sorry, Madam President." He gives a small shrug. "I just have no idea where to start."

Laura peers at him over her glasses. "Try the beginning, Captain. It usually works for me." She pulls a notepad out of the file folder along with a pen.

"The beginning." Lee draws in a deep breath, and then exhales. "Okay. Please remember you asked me to explain this. I'm not really comfortable doing so."

Laura's eyes snap shut for a moment. "So noted." She needs him to clarify a few details, but she has a general idea where this is headed. She's already had a number of conversations with the Commander regarding the need to change some military regulations. They were actually getting ready to meet about the very topic when she walked into the conference room earlier today.

Lee shifts in his seat again and starts at the beginning with the marathon Triad game, progressing through to the meeting with his father. He explains that the Commander lets them off the hook, but warns them against any continued encounters. The Commander will let one time slide, but if anything else is officially noted, it will result in charges being filed and possible brig time.

"And this was over a month ago?" At Lee's nod, Laura jots the time frame down. "I assume that you and Lt. Thrace continued to meet even after your father's warning?"

Lee nods again. "That brings us to the odd circumstances." He's going to have to mention the bet. Is she aware of it? Sighing deeply, he just jumps in with both feet. "You may or may not be aware of this, but apparently a large bet is riding on whether or not the Lieutenant and I would ever, uh, get together." Please don't make me explain that, he thinks as he waits to see if she acknowledges knowing anything.

Laura nods. "I'm aware of the wager, Captain." She looks down briefly as she hides a smile. "Please proceed."

Lee's eyes widen at her statement. He briefly ponders asking if she's part of the pool, but decides it's not the type of question you ask the President of the Colonies. "Madam President, I'm sure you can understand that Lt. Thrace and I were both upset. The entire ship seems to be speculating about us, when there isn't anything to speculate about." At her pointed look, he adds, "Until the Triad game, there wasn't anything to speculate about." Lee goes on to explain how he and Kara decide to turn the tables on the people having fun at their expense, by continuing to meet in secret. The bet is already won since his father is claiming victory in that quarter. Unfortunately, no one knows this, or that the Commander has decided to keep their indiscretion under wraps. The original plan is to see how long they can get away with meeting on the sly, getting even with everyone for even placing bets in the first place. Lee's cheeks flame when he relates that part of their plan. He truly hopes the President isn't involved in the pool.

Laura stops Lee at this point. "Captain, it's my understanding that the fraternization protocol is in place to prevent things like favoritism and dissension in your ranks." She makes a note on her page, and then looks up at him. "Is this correct?"

Lee nods. "Yes, sir. It is." He dreads what she'll ask next.

"All right." She pulls her glasses off and continues. "You and Lt. Thrace have been meeting for over a month, without anyone, to your knowledge, being aware of the fact. Correct?"

Lee nods again. "Yes, sir." He shifts uncomfortably. "May I ask where you're going with this?"

She smiles briefly. "Captain, I'd like to establish whether you've shown Lt. Thrace any favoritism during the time you've been meeting." She reaches for another file folder. "These are your logs and after action reports for the past three months." At his questioning look, "Your father and I have were going to meet regarding something we've been discussing back and forth for a while now." She slides her glasses back on and pulls out the monthly reports. "Can you show me the exact date you and Lt. Thrace began your—" She searches for an appropriate word and comes up empty. "Retaliation?"

Lee flinches at the word, and wants ask why she's interested in the date, but refrains. He points it out and waits for her to continue.

Laura scans through the documents paying particular attention to the schedules and after action reports. When she finishes reading through them, she removes her glasses again and sits back in her seat. "Captain, I can't seem to find much of a difference in these prior to or after your assignations with the Lieutenant began. In fact, I see a marked improvement in the turnaround time for the reports after the two of you made your interesting decision." She leans forward. "Would you say you've been able to keep your objectivity where the Lieutenant is concerned?"

Lee is, quite frankly, floored by her question. "I believe so, Madam President." He wonders again, where the hell this is going.

Laura, glasses back on, flips through the pages of an after action report until she finds a specific page. "Does your answer include this incident, submitted by Chief Tyrol?" She turns the page toward Lee.

Lee takes a moment to read the report in question. It's the Chief's log of the events happening after Kara's almost fatal crash. The Chief's relating of the events puts Lee in the position of almost overstepping the duties as CAG, but points out that Kara's Viper did enter the flight pod upside down and her tendency to push the limits of the machine on a frequent basis. Lee lets out a long breath. "Yes. My answer includes this incident." He then tells the President of witnessing Kara's landing and jumping to the conclusion that she had been pushing the envelope per usual. "When we began to argue on the hangar deck, I moved the discussion to the office and away from involving the rest of the flight crew, per protocol." His face betrays him for just a moment. "Kara almost died that day, but she wasn't pulling a stunt. I was wrong about that and I included that fact in my after action report. I didn't hold it out to make myself look better." He meets the President's eyes, hoping their meeting won't last much longer. He begins picturing Kara's meeting with his father and flinches inwardly at the potential outcome to that.

The President makes another note on her page, and then she puts the notepad back in the file. She slides to the edge of her seat and looks directly at Lee. Then she drops a bomb of a question. "Captain." She clasps her hands in her lap. "If I hadn't walked in on…what I walked in on today, how long would you have continued meeting with Lt. Thrace?"

Frak. Lee's mind reels. Of all the questions she can ask, this is not one he considers. "Why do you ask?" And how is he supposed to answer that. Gee, Madam President, I'm in love with my best friend, so the meetings could have gone on indefinitely. He looks at Laura, who isn't answering his question. "I'm not sure?" He answers honestly. He's not sure how long they would have kept meeting and he doesn't want to stop now. It hits him with force that they won't really have a choice.

Laura takes a long look at Lee. "You said your father would bring you both up on charges if you were caught again." She leans back in the chair. "You clearly understood the consequences. Why did you decide to meet with Lt. Thrace? And I don't want to hear about any more retaliatory nonsense." She scoots to the edge of her chair again. "Lt. Thrace's may have come up with the idea, but you're her superior officer." She narrows her eyes at him. "You knew better. I'd like to understand what drove you to make such a poor decision."

A firecracker blond making me insane with need, thinks Lee. He can't explain it adequately. "I'm not going to offer explanations, Madam President. I accept responsibility and will face whatever charges my father deems necessary. I'm the senior pilot so I should bear the brunt of them. Lt. Thrace may not even have to face charges, if I ever get the chance to speak to the Commander, that is." His answer borders on being disrespectful, but he's getting impatient to be finished. He needs to see his father and Kara.

Laura blinks at Lee's response. Well, that's telling. He's going to protect the Lieutenant. She has one last question to be answered. "Captain, exactly what do you feel for Lieutenant Thrace?" She waits for the answer.

I'm not going to answer that, Lee thinks. "Um, forgive me for being blunt, but how is that any of your business?" He follows quickly with, "What I mean is, I'm not comfortable answering the question." He cringes at his own words and waits for her response.

Laura closes her eyes for a moment. She's not trying to put him on the spot, but she needs his answer. She opens her eyes, looking right at him. "Indulge me, Captain. I'd like to know the answer."

Once again, Lee shifts in his seat. He hasn't even told Kara how much he cares for her; he's not going to tell the President of the Colonies first. "You know Kara was engaged to my brother and she's my best friend." He looks away from Laura and continues. "My father and I think of her as family and we both care deeply for her." He slides his gaze back to the President, hoping that answer will suffice.

Sensing more to his answer and realizing she is going to have to push a little, Laura begins softly. "I see." Then she continues. "You make secret meetings, against regulations, with your best friend." Lee looks stricken at her statement. "Captain Apollo," She places her hand on his, posing a quiet question. "Do you love Lt. Thrace?" She gently squeezes his hand with reassurance and waits.

At that moment, Lee misses his mother more than he ever thought possible. It's one thing to realize he loves Kara, but is too fearful to actually tell her and it's another to have a woman he respects so skillfully ascertain how he feels without him saying a word. He owes her the answer she seeks, so he nods forcefully. "I do, Madam President. Very much." Lee realizes that saying the words out loud and acknowledging his feelings for Kara isn't as difficult as he imagined. A weight is gone from him that he doesn't know he's even carrying. He squeezes the President's hand in thanks and lets out the breath he doesn't realize he's holding.

Laura smiles widely. "I take it you haven't told her how you feel?" When Lee shakes his head negative, Laura sighs heavily. "I assumed you hadn't. We need to meet with your father and…Kara." The name feels a little odd as Laura is used to referring to the Galactica personnel by rank. "The four of us have a few things we need to discuss." She scoops up her files and rises, looking down at a bewildered Lee. "Captain?"

Lee shakes his head to clear it. That's it? He's not sure what's happening here and he feels like an actor who doesn't know his lines. He rises and walks to the door, and then turns. "Madam President?" he begins, but she raises her hand to stop him again.

She meets him at the door. "Captain, I'm sure you have many questions and I will answer all of them, but let's wait until we meet with your father, shall we?" She looks at the door.

Lee wants the answers now, but he's worked with the President long enough to know she won't answer them until she's ready. Apparently that won't be until they're with his father and Kara, which is where he wants to be anyway. He opens the door and steps back. "After you, Madam President." When they're through the door, Lee sighs quietly and closes it behind him. He grasps Laura's elbow, "Shall we?"

They start down the corridor, on their way to Adama's quarters.

FIN


	20. Chapter 20

Summary: Kara begins the long walk to Adama's quarters.

PART 20

Well Thrace, you've done it this time. What in the name of the gods was you thinking when you suggested this bit of madness? For that matter, what was Lee thinking when he agreed? Stupid frakkin' plan…and…who is she kidding? She really wouldn't give up what she's had with Lee since that first night, busted or not. Her real concern is what to say to the Commander. She wonders how Lee is dealing with the President, almost wishing she could have stayed with her and Lee is the one on his way to see his father. Or, better yet, their plan to stick together is still intact. Kara flinches inwardly, her mind spinning endless possible outcomes from her meeting with Adama. Spending time in hack? She's been there. Listening to Tigh gloat? She's done that before, too. She'll hate that part, but she'll live with it. Tigh can go hang himself, and if he even starts on Lee, she'll find a way to get even, if it's the last thing she does. The hardest part for Kara in this whole mess is facing the Commander. She's already imagining his disappointment; not just that they got caught, but in what he'll have to do because they got caught. He's not going to have any choice but to bring them both up on charges. Even if he decides to be lenient, she can't see how she or Lee will avoid brig time, unless the fleet is in danger. Is it wrong to pray for a couple of Cylon attacks while they're in hack?

Kara shakes her head. Hell yes, it's wrong. She makes the final turn to get to Adama's quarters and her stomach knots up. She reaches his door, which is closed, and pauses to wipe her hands on her pants. She knocks, and then steps back to wait.

The knock at his door pulls Adama out of his thoughts. He's not looking forward to this, but he needs some answers from Kara and he hopes the President got the answers they need from Lee. He stands up behind his desk and calls out, "Enter." The door opens and Kara enters. She walks to his desk and stands at attention, not looking at him. He grins to himself. He knew she would handle things this way. He takes a moment and looks at the woman he thinks of as a daughter. He hopes she's aware of the headache this is going to cause him. It's not something he's going to enjoy. He looks down at his desk and shuffles a few papers, letting her sweat things out just a little longer. If he doesn't age at least a few years for this latest stunt, he'll be lucky. He glances back up at Kara. She's still rigidly at attention; he lets her off the hook. "Relax, Starbuck." He points to the chair in front of his desk and sits down in his own.

Kara lets out a shaky breath and sits, wishing once again that Lee were with her. She can't quite face the disappointment she fears will be in the Commander's eyes, so she looks at the stack of papers on the desk in front of him. That's a mighty big stack of charges, she thinks, praying that isn't what the papers are. A shiver of alarm goes through her. She expects to be brought up on charges, but that doesn't warrant the stack of paper the Commander is handling.

Adama taps the pages he has gathered on the top of his desk, then lays them flat again. She still hasn't looked him in the eye. "You gonna play things this way, Kara?" He sits back in his seat and folds his arms on the edge of the desk.

Kara starts when he speaks. She licks her bottom lip, before speaking. "I'm, um, not sure what you mean, sir." It's lame and she knows it.

Adama shakes his head. "You do." He sits forward. "My eyes, Lieutenant." When she looks at him directly, he smiles briefly. "Better. Fill me in."

Kara doesn't know where to begin. Well, she does, but she wants to get the rough stuff out of the way. "What charges will you be bringing me up on, sir?" She purposefully leaves Lee's name out of it, basically admitting the idea was hers in the first place. Lee will be pissed if he finds out, but as he's not here right now, what are the chances? That is unless his dad sees fit to tell him.

The Commander isn't expecting that question and she's managed to throw him off course a little. He notes that she only includes herself regarding the charges. Interesting. "We'll get to that, Lieutenant." He pins her with his gaze. "We had an agreement. Why am I hearing about this?" He doesn't let her look away from him; he needs to see her reactions.

Your son makes me forget my name when he fraks me senseless. The President has rotten, bad timing. She bites back a giggle. No. Not appropriate answers. Let's try this. "It's my mistake, sir. I dragged Lee into the conference room. I, uh, didn't check the schedule to see if it was going to be in use." Oh, Lee is going to kill her when he finds out about this.

Adama's lips twitch in frustration. This isn't going the way he wants it to. He should have known Kara would make things difficult. He tries a different approach. "Kara, I know Lee checked the schedule. Try again. The truth this time." There. That should bring things around.

Well, damn. "We've been secretly meeting since the day we left your office after you caught us together." Frak. Why can't she lie to him? Because he's like her father and she could never lie to her dad either. Might as well get it all over with. "We decided if everyone on board was going to make wagers about us we'd get even by seeing how long we could meet up without getting caught. It's been 49 days, including today." Oh Gods, shut up, Kara.

The Commander's eyes go wide with surprise. He sees the mortified look on Kara's face. She's said more than she wants to. "I see." He needs a moment to digest the information. He'd had a feeling they would end up being together again. Actually he has hoped that they would, but not under these circumstances. He's surprised, really surprised, that they managed to not get caught sooner. Maybe he doesn't know everything that happens on his ship after all. "You've been meeting secretly, on board, since the first night?" At Kara's nod, he continues, "And no one else knows about this?"

Kara shakes her head back and forth. "No, sir. Not that we know of." She makes a face. "With a large bet at stake, don't you think someone would have said something?" Even though it's already been won, she thinks to herself.

The Commander acknowledges that statement with a nod. He has a couple of questions he needs her to answer, so he jumps right in. "Since you two have been meeting, has Lee given you any special treatment?" He's got the reports, but he wants to hear her opinion.

You mean besides making me want to scream his name every time he touches me? Kara shakes her head. Stop it, she wills herself. "Um, no, sir. He hasn't." Kara is beginning to wonder where the Commander is going with this.

Adama picks up a pen and makes a note on the top page of his stack. "Has he been harder on you than the other pilots?" After Kara rolls her eyes gives a negative headshake, he goes on. "Look over these reports, Starbuck." He slides two reports across the desk to her.

Kara picks up the first one. It's a copy of the CAP schedule, when she had to work seven straight days. Frak. She and Lee had planned that together, but her name isn't on the schedule. "I planned this schedule with Lee, sir. It was when he had some work to do for the President." There that explains it.

Adama made a note again. "Please read the last page, Lieutenant." He glances up at her.

Kara flips to the last page. It's an incident report filled out by one of the deck gang, stating that Lt. Thrace and Capt. Adama had an argument in full view of everyone on the flight deck. Kara frowns at the paper. They always have arguments in full view of anyone not smart enough to get out of their way. She looks up in question. "I don't understand, sir."

Adama sighs. "That report was filled out by a new recruit to the deck gang." He takes the report back from her. "Someone not used to your legendary disagreements with Apollo." He smiles ruefully. "Read the next report."

Kara picks up the second set of pages. Her hand shakes when she sees it. The after action report and flight log of her almost fatal landing. She glances up at the Commander. "Do I have to read this, sir?" When he shakes his head, she lays the pages back on the desk and settles back in her seat for a moment. "I know what the report says, sir. Lee made me initial it before he submitted it." She sits back up and takes a deep breath.

Adama knows this is difficult. It always is. "Did you argue with the CAG?" She nods affirmative. "Was he abusive?" Kara looks at him like he's sprouted a second head. "No. Care to give me your take on it?"

He has the report. He knows what happened. "The report is accurate, sir." Except for the intimate details after the argument. "When Lee realized we were drawing a crowd, we took things to the office." Kara looks at the Commander. "He saw me come in, sir. To him, it looked like I was being reckless. I was upside down." She shudders at the memory of that. "We had it out in the office and when he realized I wasn't pulling anything, he apologized for jumping to conclusions. End of story." Kara holds Adama's gaze. "He followed protocol when it got heated, by moving the discussion away from the rest of the flight crew. He also noted in the report that he was incorrect in his assumption."

Kara has answered most of his questions. The easy ones. Now he has a couple of difficult ones. It's time to change the approach. He stands up from his chair and moves around to the front of his desk, placing his hip on the edge. Looking directly at her he begins. "You know I love you like a daughter." He watches her face fall, so he quickly continues. "I consider you family. Lee does too." She raises her eyes to his. "I think you feel the same?"

Kara's waiting for the other shoe to drop, but she nods. "I know and I do." She clasps her hands together in her lap.

Adama gazes at the woman who almost married his youngest son. "You loved Zak." He reaches down and takes one of her hands in his. "And you care for Lee." He squeezes her hand. "I need you to answer something, Kara." He looks at her with serious eyes. "Why did you do this? Continue meeting with Lee?" He lets go of her hand and waits for her answer.

Kara swallows hard. She twists her fingers together. She briefly considers answering something along the lines of 'he was available and willing, who am I to turn that down?' but she can't. If it was Col. Tigh, maybe, but this is Lee's father. This is the closest thing she has to a father. She swallows hard again and states simply. "I had to." She can't say anything else. It's just too close for her. She hasn't even told Lee how she feels, she can't tell his dad before she tells him. If she tells Lee.

Adama sees Kara's discomfort but he presses her for an answer. "Why? You know it's against regulations." He sees her frown. "Meeting with Lee once or twice should have been enough to satisfy your urge to get even." He almost smiles, when she narrows her eyes at him. "Was it necessary to meet with him whenever you could for—" He looks down at his notes, "49 days, including today?"

Kara stands up from her seat. "Stop it." She realizes who's she's talking to. "Sir." She takes a deep breath. "I continued meeting with Lee because I wanted to. I haven't tried to take advantage of him or manipulate him into any type of special treatment. If anything, my performance has improved since we've been meeting secretly." She draws in another deep breath and continues. "The lack of confidence you're showing in someone I love is beyond insane. Not to mention the fact it's also your son." Kara stops short. Oh, she did not just say she loved Lee in front of his father. Frak. She did just say it. "Well, frak."

Adama smiles. "Thank you, Kara. That was my last question." He stands, takes her hands again and pulls her into an embrace. He knows she's shaken by what she admitted to him, but it's what he needed to hear.

Kara feels drained. On the one hand, she's glad the Commander knows how she feels about Lee. She'll lay her life down for the one's she loves and he knows it. But she wants to tell Lee herself. If the opportunity presents itself, she will. She pulls back from Adama. "I'd consider it a personal favor if you don't mention this to Lee." She watches for his reaction.

The Commander searches her face for a moment, and then nods. "You have my word." He goes back to his chair and sits. "Have a seat, Kara. We have a few more things to discuss." As Kara sits again, a knock sounds on the door. "Enter."

Kara turns in her seat just as the President and Lee enter Adama's quarters. She meets Lee's eyes and smiles tentatively at him. As he returns her smile, neither of them notices the look that passes from Laura to Adama.

Adama gestures to two additional chairs. "Shall we?"

FIN


	21. Chapter 21

PART 21

As Adama gestures to the two additional chairs in front of his desk, he pulls one of them around to the side and places it down from his. He looks at Laura and offers the seat to her. As she makes a move to sit, the Commander takes her files and places them on the corner of the desk.

Lee watches the byplay with interest. Well, looks this looks official. The President did mention that she and the Commander had things they needed to discuss with them. He snags the other chair and glancing at Kara, who nods; he places it next to hers. He looks at the President one more time before facing his father. He meets Adama's eyes. "Commander?" What's the plan, Dad? Reports, documents, stacks of paper and files. Meetings with the President about changes in military protocol. What's going on? Lee is thinking all of this as he waits for his father to speak.

Adama addresses Roslin. "You want to go first? Or should I?"

Laura shuffles the order of her files. "I believe you should take care of the military end of things first, Commander."

Adama nods his head. "As you wish, Madam President." His countenance changes when he looks at Lee and Kara. "I'm not going to list all the charges that can be leveled against you. You both know what they are." He sighs in frustration. "I told you the night I found you here, that I didn't want to hear or see anything about the two of you again." He leans forward glaring at his two most trusted pilots. "A simple request. Something I thought you were heeding." He pushes his glasses up and rubs the top of his nose. "Then I get a call from the President, telling me she walked in on the two of you in a conference room." He slaps his hand on the edge of the desk. "A conference room!" Adama lets out a disappointed sigh as Lee and Kara both cringe. The President sits calmly glancing through a file, she's used to the Commander's stern lectures. "Bad enough my two best pilots can't keep their pants zipped. It's worse that they're breaking regulations, with each other, in the process." Adama glares at both Lee and Kara before continuing. "I need my pilots. The fleet needs my pilots. You two are supposed to set the example. See my dilemma?" He throws a disappointed look at both.

Lee can feel his father's frustration. He's sorry about that, but he wouldn't take anything back. "We've been careful, sir. No one else knows about this." He looks to Kara for support.

Kara is getting angry. They may have broken regulations, but the whole damn ship is betting on it. "If anyone else knew about it, they'd be a hell of a lot richer." She's not going to apologize for being with Lee. Not when everyone has wagers on it. "Not to mention bragging about it to anyone who will listen." She grimaces at the prospect of having to listen to that.

The Commander narrows his eyes. "That may be true, but word is out now." He looks over to Laura. "The President had to use a box phone when she called me." He looks pointedly at them. "Crewmembers were in the area when she called." He watches as Lee and Kara absorb that bit of news. "By now, the whole ship knows."

Lee's shoulders slump forward. Any hope they may have had of quietly handling the situation just disappeared. He glances at Laura, who looks back at him with an apology in her eyes.

Kara reacts with her usual bravado. "Frak this." She stands and paces behind her chair. "Just tell me how much time I have to spend in the brig." She looks at Lee who is staring at her like she's lost her mind. "What?" She realizes she only included herself for brig time. "Lee, they need the CAG. You can't be in the brig."

Lee just shakes his head. "Look, this is a 'we' thing. I'm senior officer. I'm responsible." He moves to stand up as well, glancing at his father. "You'll have to find a replacement as CAG." He stares at the Commander, daring him to say otherwise.

Adama watches them both for a few beats. "Sit. We're not through here." When both are seated again, "This is what will happen. You are both being brought up on charges." He hands them each a sheet of paper. "Conduct Unbecoming." Adama waits until both look at him before continuing. "You'll both serve 30 days in the brig." He pauses. "On separate decks. You'll both work your shifts as scheduled and report back to the brig." He looks over at Lee. "You'll still function as CAG, but you'll be performing those duties from your cell." Adama sits back in his chair. "Are we clear?"

Lee and Kara both nod. Neither is happy, but the outcome could have been worse.

Adama sighs. "It's unfortunate this happened." He turns toward Laura, who smiles a small smile. "The President and I have been discussing some changes. She'll fill you in." With that he turns back to watch the two people he cares most about.

Laura clears her throat. "Captain. Lieutenant. You're aware the human race has roughly 50,000 surviving members. We need to keep those numbers growing." She pulls out a file. "We won't always be on the run. I believe that. We will find a home. To that end, I've been working with the Commander on establishing a way for us to continue increasing our numbers, safely." She hands copies of a report to both Lee and Kara. "We realize that the Galactica's crew has little time to interact with the other members of the fleet. The numbers show that even if they did, they probably wouldn't. However, they will be given a chance to do so." Laura sits her file down. She knows every line in it. "The problem, as I see it, is that even if given a chance to go off board, there's not always sufficient time for personal relationships to develop. The Galactica's crew needs to be able to function and have the same chances as the rest of the fleet." She looks over at Adama whose face is impassive. Their arguments on the topic are far from over. "The Commander and I have worked out a tentative plan that will give the crew an opportunity to visit other ships in the fleet." She leans forward for effect. "And loosen the fraternization regulations."

Lee and Kara just look at each other. Loosen the regs? Lee feels almost betrayed. He's had no idea the President is even meeting with his father. Isn't he her advisor on military matters? Lords, if he and Kara had waited a month, they wouldn't be sitting in his father's quarters discussing matters he had no desire to talk about with his dad. Check that. If he and Kara hadn't hatched their plan, she would never have continued meeting with him. As far as Lee is concerned, that's the only thing that damn bet is good for. Bringing Kara to him.

Kara takes the direct approach. "So, what's this mean for us?" She looks to Laura for an answer.

Smiling briefly, the President answers. "It won't get you out of the brig, Lieutenant. And for that, I'm sorry." She takes a look at Lee. "Captain. I left you out of the loop on this as it directly affects you, as a member of Galactica's crew. I didn't want to put you in a position of knowing something in advance that may not come to light." At that she looks to Adama. "Our discussions have been rather heated on this topic. But the Commander recognizes that the crew needs to have a 'regular' life on occasion."

Lee still isn't happy about not knowing anything about their meetings, but he gets it. "I understand, Madam President." He glances over at his father. "How is this going to work, sir?"

Adama shuffles the papers on his desk, finds the report he's looking for and hands it to Lee. "The new regulations are listed here. We could have some trouble with this, so be prepared." He glances at Kara. "You'll get a copy, once you're in the brig. Colonel Tigh is supervising the distribution." He almost smiles when Kara rolls her eyes. "Madame President, if you'd like to continue."

Laura stands, walks around the desk and leans against its edge. She gazes down at the two pilots. "In short, the two of you will be free to pursue a relationship once you serve your time." She thinks of Lee's admission to her earlier. "Maybe you'll both take the opportunity to do some thinking about the future." She stands up and gathers her files. "I look forward to having you both back in the thick of things." She nods at Adama. "Commander." He lifts his chin in acknowledgement, as the President heads for the exit. She turns one last time before leaving, "For the record, I knew of the wager regarding you two, but I'm not a participant. I wanted you to know." She exits the hatch, closing it softly behind her.

The remaining three in the room all look at each other and crack wide grins. It serves to break any remaining tension among their familial unit. Kara is the first to speak. "Well, that's nice to know." At least one person isn't in on the stupid pool. She's also thinking if they'd found out about the tentative agreement just a little later in the game, they might not be here right now. Then again, they wouldn't be anywhere. Lee isn't one for bucking the system. She smiles. Maybe the bet isn't so bad after all. She sobers and faces the Commander. "Where do we go from here, sir?"

Adama eyes them. "Report to the brig. Kara you're on C-Deck. Lee, D-Deck." He gets up and walks to stand in front of them. "The President is right. You two should take some time to think things over." He sits back on the edge of the desk. "Serve your time. Do you jobs."

Lee and Kara shoot quick glances at each other, before rising. "Yes, sir." They both sigh heavily. They've got a lot to think about.

Adama watches as they head for the door. He adds one last statement. "You two set the example." When they turn to look back at him. "Others will follow your lead. Think on it." After nodding to him, Lee and Kara exit his quarters. The dad in him smiles to himself. Kara loves his son and Lee feels the same way. Laura's brief telling look at the beginning of their conversation confirms that for him. Thirty days apart should be long enough to convince them they can't get along without each other. He sits behind his desk and pulls out a journal. He opens it to last page marked and begins writing. "Lords, I'm too old for this, but…"

FIN


	22. Chapter 22

Summary: The jig is up when the President discovers them. Both Lee and Kara admit their feelings, Lee to Laura and Kara to Adama…but NOT to each other. As the four meet in Adama's quarters, charges are filed and brig time assigned. Then the President drops a bomb. Military protocol is going to be relaxed. Lee and Kara have 30 days in hack to ponder that turn of events.

We pick up at the end of the first week.

PART 22

End of Week One: Lee

Lee is lying on his cot, arms behind his head, counting the divots in the ceiling for the millionth time. The count is over 10,000 but changes every time because his eyes start to cross whenever he gets up to a thousand. He's decided to save the floor tiles for next week.

His mind goes back over the week's routine. He's flown his patrols, battled the Cylons once, and stood duty in CIC twice. His paperwork is caught up. Plenty of time to accomplish that, since he's got nothing better to do in here. He gives up his counting and rolls to his side. He has overhead Hot Dog and Kat in the rec room, discussing their planetary excursion.

"I told you. They were gone for a long time." Hot Dog throws a straw at Kat.

"Frak you. You didn't know anything for sure." She twists the straw around her finger. "Besides you didn't catch them doing anything. You just thought they might be."

Hot Dog makes a face at her. "I'm telling you, they weren't out checking the perimeter. Great big planet, the beauty of nature and two pilots who should either frak or fight and get it over with." He lowers his voice to a whisper. "I'm telling you they weren't fighting."

Kat rolls her eyes at him. "Hot Dog, you need to get your own life." She tosses the now mangled straw back to him.

Hot Dog just grins. "It's so much more fun to speculate about them." They both laugh at that.

Both stop laughing when Lee boldly walks in and sits down with them. He's technically on duty, but he doesn't plan on staying long. The best way he's found to get people to stop their talking is to just sit right down with them and ask how they're doing. It's worked for him so far.

He sighs. It frakking sucks being in the cell. Small spaces don't bother him, he couldn't fly Vipers if they did, but the constant guard isn't fun. Especially when he thinks about Kara. He's only been able to see her a couple of times. They usually work opposite shifts, but there are times they have to work similar hours. They aren't allowed to work together though. That was Tigh's stipulation. Lee still does the schedule, but Tigh signs off on it.

Lee twists to his other side and smiles at a memory. Coming off shift two days ago, he runs into Kara, as she's getting ready to begin hers. He asks how's she's doing, trying to keep it casual when all he wants to do is drag her down the hallway and have his way with her.

She tilts her head to the side, looks quickly around, then grabs his shirt and pulls him into a wet, sloppy kiss lasting less than half a minute. She lets go of him and smirks. "We broke our 48 hour rule, Captain. How do you think I am?" Then she walks away, leaving Lee stunned and hard. He's learning how to control that, though. Not much else to do, when you have to report to the brig within 10 minutes of shift end.

End of Week One: Kara

98. 99. 100. Kara let's out a tired moan. She's tired of doing push-ups, but it's the only thing that helps her sleep. She moves up to her cot, thinking she's never had trouble sleeping in hack before. Granted her usual trips were normally a couple of days at the most. First time she's ever spent a full week in a cell and she still has three more to go. At least Lee has paperwork he can do to pass the time. She's read every book in her possession and more that the nuggets brought down to her.

Kara turns to lie on her stomach, using her arms as a pillow. She's almost desperate enough to ask Tigh for something to do while she serves her time. Nope. She's spent the past week avoiding him whenever she's on shift. She's not going anywhere near him. Bringing her a copy of the new regulations, he takes the opportunity to gloat at the situation she finds herself in. Her response almost buys her additional time in her cell. Stupid frakker. She remembers their heated conversation.

As the Colonel hands over the new regs, he takes a derisive look at her. "Well, Lieutenant. Not only do you have professional issues, it looks like you've added personal issues to the mix." He smiles smugly. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Kara tosses the pages on her cot and stands with her hands behind her back. "Well sir, as to my personal problems, I decided to follow the sterling example provided by you." She risks a glance at him. Uh oh. He isn't in the mood to be reminded of his own shortcomings. Ah well, she's not in the right frame of mind to listen to the old gasbag.

Tigh faces tightens more so than usual. "You watch yourself, Lieutenant. It's within my reach to add another 10 days to your sentence for insubordination." He turns to walk away.

Kara can't help herself, she adds. "I'm sorry, sir. I assumed when you brought up personal issues," She sees his back stiffen, but continues. "You were including yours as well?" The Colonel turns and opens his mouth to speak, but apparently decides it's not worth the trouble. Kara has the last word this time, but from that point on, she's taken to walking in the opposite direction when she sees him.

She turns over on her side. At least she got to see Lee. Actually she did more than see him. She was getting ready to start a shift in CIC and her mind is on the 48-hour rule that's now been broken, when Lee comes walking out of the rec room. He's finishing his shift. They aren't allowed to work together until their time is served. Damn. She misses him. He asks how she's doing and she wants to scream that she's going insane; instead she notes his attempt to be casual and decides to mess with him. She grabs his shirt, takes a quick look around making sure no one is about. Then she plants a wet, sloppy kiss on his lips. She keeps it short, realizing it's messing with her more than it probably is Lee, but damn if feels good to kiss him. That should last for a while. She smirks. "We broke our 48-hour rule, Captain. How do you think I am?" Then she strides away, not waiting for a response. Kissing Lee isn't the smartest thing she's done. She'll end up spending her entire shift in CIC remembering the feel of his lips. Very distracting.

Kara rolls over onto her back, closing her eyes. She should get some sleep. The first week is done and there are three more to get through. Gods it sucks.

End of Week Two: Lee

Lee looks at the stacks of paper he just finished completing. He hates paperwork, but least it's something to do. It's the end of the second week he's been reporting to and from the brig. Most of the talk has died down about the CAG getting caught with his pants down. When everyone discovers that Adama won the bet, they all kind of lost interest. Lee shakes his head. Only his father would wait a week before making it known whom the winner is. He gets that piece of information from Lt. Gaeta, who has the grace to blush a little because he thinks Lee already knows. He knows nothing. The marine guards don't really say much, just the usual pleasantries. How's he doing today? What shift is he on? He's actually grateful they aren't trying to find out the personal details of what happened between himself and Kara. He motions for the guard to collect the stacks of paperwork, and then he stretches out on the cot to think about the crazy blonde spitfire who's driven him into the madness called love.

Lee's been stir-crazy all day thinking about her. Seeing her, but not being able to be with her is making him slowly go mad. He doesn't even see her often. Tigh is still being an ass about that. He's so desperate for some form of contact with her, that he literally shaved time of his CIC shift today, since she is scheduled to work directly after him. He's not due to report to the brig for 15 minutes. He walks down to C-Deck and ducks into an empty passageway. He watches for Kara to head out for her shift and when he spies her coming down the corridor, he snakes his arm out and pulls her into the passageway. Kara spins around fast with her arm cocked, but settles when she realizes it's him. Lee doesn't even speak; he just pulls her to him and crushes his mouth to hers. Oh Gods, he's missed kissing her. He's got about seven minutes to get back to the brig, so he moves his lips to her ear and whispers. "Tell me this is making you insane, too." At her nod, he moves back to her lips and slides his tongue over the bottom one. "Two more weeks." He completes the kiss, letting her go. "We need to find time to talk." He smoothes her a few strands of hair back behind her ears. "About after." With that he places a quick, hard kiss on her lips and takes his leave, not waiting for a response. He's got three minutes to make it back to the brig. Paperwork waits.

Now there's nothing but time. Paperwork complete. He's got more time than he knows what to do with. He's been so busy missing Kara, he hasn't even thought about what they'll do when their time is served. They really do need to talk. They'll have to decide if they can build on whatever it is they have, or just end it. There is no middle ground, not now. His admission to the President sealed it for him. Now he's got two weeks to figure out how to tell her he loves her and convince her it's not the end of the world that he does. He sits up and grabs a notepad and starts jotting his thoughts down to help him work it out. If he can't figure this out in the time he has left in here, he's not worthy of her anyway.

End of Week Two: Kara

Kara is going through the motions in CIC. She knows what's going on, but her mind is on Lee's statement that they need to talk. It's been a rough week for her even though she's managed to still avoid Tigh. She's not hearing her name in the same breath as Lee's as much, but two days ago, Specialist Cally throws her for a loop. She flat out asks if Kara and Lee were getting in on in the access corridor after the Cylon attack a few weeks ago. Kara wants to deck her, but has to admire her brashness. That girl has a pair Kara will give her that. She smiles sweetly at Cally and tells her very nicely, through clenched teeth, that she might want to mind her own business.

Cally just bobs her head and says, "Thanks, Starbuck." Before she heads off. "You just told me all I needed to know."

Kara calls after her. "There better not be a frakking bet riding on that." She gets Cally's giggles as an answer. Frakked up world they're living in.

Then today, as she's leaving the brig to start her shift in CIC she's grabbed and dragged into a passageway. She raises her arm to swing at the person manhandling her when she realizes it's Lee. Frak. That was close. She's already on edge from being cooped up in the brig and not being able to see him. She blinks to make sure he's really standing there. He doesn't say a word, just pulls her to him and crushes her mouth with his. Ah lords, she misses this. When he moves his lips to her ear and says, "Tell me this is making you insane, too", she can't even speak. His voice in her ear sends tingles right through her. She just nods. Then he runs his tongue over her lower lip saying, "Two more weeks." He finishes the kiss, leaving the taste of him in her mouth. Her mind spins and she barely hears him say something about finding time to talk as he smoothes her hair behind her ears. She catches the "About after" and is trying to agree when he gives her another quick, hard kiss. He strides away before she can even utter a word.

Kara rubs her fingers over her lips. Frak. She has to get through two more weeks of this madness. Maybe the Cylons will come calling again and she won't have to think too much about this. Can they be a couple? Is he even thinking along those lines? She loves Lee. She knows that and the old man knows that. Now. What she doesn't know are Lee's feelings. She has the Commander's promise not to say anything, but she won't be able to put off telling Lee how she feels. When her time is served, she'll have to figure out a way to convince Lee to give things a go. If she can't, she'll end things. She can't go backwards. Not with Lee. She has two weeks to prepare to lay it all on the line. At least now she has something to do after her shift ends.

End of Week Three: Lee

Lee is pacing his cell. Three weeks. It's been three frakkin' weeks. It's starting to get to him. He wants Kara so badly right now he can almost taste it. He looks around, checking to see if there is anything left for him to work on, anything to keep him from thinking about being inside Kara. Four days ago, he's finishing his shower, and feels her presence. He turns and she's standing at the entry, wrapped in a towel with her shower gear in her hand. As he grabs his towel, she devours him with her eyes as he slowly wraps it around his hips. He gets his turn to see his fill as Kara drops her towel and backs slowly to the shower stall. As she turns to get the water started, Lee longingly runs his gaze from her feet to her sculpted calf and up the curve of her thigh. He swallows hard when he reaches her hips and scrapes his gaze up her rib cage and over her breasts. His body is on fire for her. When he meets her eyes, he holds them for a moment, and then reluctantly eases out the door.

As he dresses, he wills his body back under control. When he reports to the brig, the President is waiting for him. The only part of the conversation he remembers is when she asks him if he's made any decisions regarding Lt. Thrace. He responds that he's been considering their options, but really needs to speak with Kara before anything is settled. The President encourages him to follow his heart. It seems like good advice and he appreciates her coming to visit him. When she leaves, his mind automatically goes to Kara in the shower and the pacing begins.

His father shows up the next day after he gets done with a CAP. He's freshly showered and thankfully, he doesn't run into Kara there again. It's too much to handle. His father updates Lee on several items, a change in the schedule, a new recruit in CIC, and how Kara is doing. Lee's eyes meet his father's and he realizes his dad knows how he feels about her. When his father clasps his shoulder in understanding, Lee feels his support and is grateful. He nods as the Commander turns to leave, and then he paces again.

Now it's the end of three weeks and Lee is getting impatient. He has to find something to keep his mind off Kara. The guard is looking at him again. That started yesterday. Lee tosses a pained smile to him and sits on the cot pulling out his notepad. He starts writing nonsense on the page. Nothing that makes any sense, but it occupies his mind. One more week. One more week. He looks down at the page and chuckles. He just wrote the words, 'one more week'. Maybe he'll fill the rest of the pages with those three words.

End of Week Three: Kara

Kara feels like hurting someone right now. She doesn't care whom, and anyone in her path should give her wide berth. For someone used to spending time in hack, she's getting real tired of being there. She's been in this mood for four days. She's reporting back to the brig from a maintenance shift and then she's hitting the showers. She says a prayer to the gods that Lee isn't there this time.

He is there four days ago, when she is heading to the showers. After she strips off her clothes and wraps a towel around her, she grabs her shower gear. When she hits the entry she stops short. Lee is standing in his entire naked splendor, turning off the water. She drinks in the sight of him, wet and glistening, sculpted planes and angles moving in tandem as he reaches for his towel. Her gaze follows the towel as it's slowly wrapped around his hips. Kara sucks in a breath. The image burns itself in her mind and she knows she'll be seeing a very naked Lee in her dreams tonight. Kara moves into the shower area and drops her towel. She slowly backs to the stall, letting Lee look his fill. She turns to get the water started and when she looks back, she meets Lee's gaze and a wave of longing hits her. Hard. She can see he feels the same way and has a pang of regret that she can't help him ease his body.

When Kara returns to the brig, she ruins her shower by doing push-ups. She can't get the image of Lee and that towel out of her mind. She hits 50 push-ups when the Commander arrives. He sits and talks with her for a while, filling her in on what's going on when she's in the cell. She appreciates his effort, but can't muster up much enthusiasm. Adama asks her if she's ready to move forward when her time is served. Kara looks at him and nods, telling him silently that she is going to speak with Lee. He takes her hand through the bars and squeezes. Then he tells her to let him know if she needs anything. They both know he means after she tells Lee she loves him.

The next day, Kara volunteers for a shift in maintenance when one of the deck crew is injured. She's under a Viper and keeps getting distracted by images of Lee in various states of undress as they flash through her mind. She drops a wrench for the fourth or fifth time and mutters "Frak it all", when she hears a light laugh. She scoots out from under the Viper to see the President standing beside it. She tells Kara that she stopped in at the brig, but the guards told her she would find her on the flight deck. She asks if everything is going all right. Kara almost delivers a stinging retort along the lines of "I'm standing here covered in grease and who knows what else. Does it look like everything is all right?" She refrains from doing so and answers with a simple "Yes." She's not sure why the President is seeking her out, but Laura puts her at ease telling her she just wanted to see how she is doing. Kara is ready to give trademark eye roll but she stops. When she meets the President's gaze, she feels like she's being measured. She holds her gaze steady, only breaking it when Laura nods at her and smiles. She pats Kara on the shoulder and walks away. Kara has a feeling she's just been approved, but isn't sure what the hell for. It's unsettling.

Kara is still feeling unsettled and a couple of days have gone by. She needs a good, dirty fight but isn't going to get one. She reports to the guard and waits as he unlocks her temporary home. She starts doing push-ups before he even has the door closed and gives him a smirk, when she notices him looking at her. One more week and she can finally talk to Lee. Technically it's nine days. It becomes her litany as she pushes herself up and down. Nine days. Nine days. She doesn't even bother counting; she just keeps going until her arms can't move.

End of Week Four: Lee

Lee's excitement is palpable. Today is release day. In less than 15 minutes, he'll finally see Kara again. Even though they managed to sneak in a few moments here and there, it's been a long 30 days. Lee has no doubts regarding Kara. He'll convince her she belongs with him. She wants to meet him and that's enough for now. He's confident the rest will fall into place.

Lee checks the time again. Not much longer. It's been the week from hell. Time seems to crawl; even though the Cylons attack twice and the fleet has to make two emergency jumps. The only good points are seeing Kara during both Cylon attacks.

The first attack happens when he's on duty in CIC. Kara's blowing Raiders out of the sky and handling the pilots with ease. Lee knows a moment of pride in her ability when she sets up an attack formation that takes out seven raiders in one go. She has the nuggets handle clean up on the remaining two and sees them safely back on board to make the jump. Lee wants nothing more than to run down to the hangar deck and carry her off for a major celebration. Five more days before that can happen. He resigns himself to giving her a heart-stopping smile when she reports to CIC to give Tigh the sitrep on the pilots.

The second attack occurs three days later. Lee is flying CAP when he hears the call go out for the Alert Fighters, with Kara leading the charge again. Twelve Raiders jump into their airspace followed quickly by a Base Star. Lee hangs back with the fleet protecting them and picking off Raiders while the ships make their jump. Kara keeps the Alert Fighters focused on the onslaught being launched by the Base Star. They all head back aboard Galactica when the last civilian ship makes its jump.

Lee's adrenaline is pumping and the hangar deck is in chaos. He seeks out Kara in the crowd of pilots climbing out of Vipers and when he finds her, he pulls her away from the noise and confusion. He's throwing caution to the wind and acting on sheer impulse. He pulls Kara into the office and throws the door closed. Then he turns to face her, stopping to just look at her as she's doing to him. He takes a step forward and she's in his arms, lips locked with his in an embrace that encompasses all the pent up emotion of not being together. His hands automatically start undoing her flight suit, pulling it down to her waist. He's desperate to touch her, even for a few moments. He pushes her tanks out of the way and his head dips to a breast, lips locking on her nipple and tugging it into his mouth. He hears Kara gasp and switches to the other nipple. He feels her hands in his hair as she pulls his mouth back to hers. His suit is unzipped and pushed past his hips. He watches as Kara lowers his boxers, reaching for his cock. She drops to her knees and slides her mouth over him. Lee's head falls back at the exquisite sensation of her tongue and lips wrapped around him. Ah Gods, he wishes they had time to finish this. He pulls her up and wraps his arms around her stroking his hands down her back, stopping at her behind and pulling her against his hips. He moans at the contact and kisses her again, his tongue dancing with hers.

Reluctantly, he pulls away, breathless. "We have to stop." He straightens up his flight suit, while she fixes her shirts. "Two more days, Kara. Tell me you'll meet me as soon as we're released."

He waits for her answer and when she says, "Time and place." He grins at her as she lets out a shaky laugh.

He's relieved at her answer. "Pilot's quarters, as soon as we're sprung. We'll work the rest out from there." He cracks the door open, but waits for a response from Kara. His mind is already sliding forward to two days from now. When she gives him her answer, she motions for him to leave. He ducks out of the office, blending in with the deck crew. He glances around and then heads to D-Deck.

He's made it through two more mind-numbing days and it is finally time. The guard opens his cell and as Lee is getting ready to leave, he hands him a summons. Lee looks at the paper in his hands, thinking what the frak is this? He's been summoned to the crew quarters off the flight deck and his father has signed it. No, no, no. He has plans. Lee crumples the paper and throws it across the cell. Well frak. He sighs heavily and walks out the door. Whatever it is, he's going to deal with it quickly. He's got spitfire of a woman to see.

End of Week Four: Kara

Kara paces her cell. It's time. It's time. It's time. She looks at the clock again. Damn it, no it's not. She resumes her pacing as if it will speed things up. She can't wait to meet Lee. This has been the longest week of her life. Her impatience building, she can't even muster up much enthusiasm for the two Cylon attacks they had recently. Time slows back to nothing once they are over.

During the first attack, Kara is lead pilot. They've got nine Raiders closing in fast. She orders a specific formation for the Alert Fighters and on her mark; they blow seven Raiders down in one go. She has the nuggets clean up the remaining two after ordering the rest of the fighters back to the Galactica. She sees the nuggets in safely and they make their jump. She strides into CIC to give Tigh the sitrep on the pilots only to be dazzled by Lee's heart-melting grin. She smiles widely at him as she gives the report to Tigh. She exits and reports to the brig.

Three days later, the Cylons show up again. She launches with the Alert Fighters, leading the charge. They've got twelve Raiders to deal with this time, followed quickly by a Base Star. Kara hears Lee in the background protecting the fleet, while she concentrates on keeping the Alert Fighters focused on the onslaught coming from the Base Star. When they get word the last of the civilian ships have made the jump. Kara orders the fighters back to the Galactica.

Once the jump is complete, she climbs out of her Viper. She's heading down the steps when Lee pulls her away from the chaos. She's startled for a moment but follows along. He pulls her into the office and shuts the door. She just stares at him and when he turns, he does the same. He takes a step toward her and the next thing she knows, she's in his arms and kissing him with all the emotion of being apart for too many days. She feels her flight suit being undone and pulled down to her waist. She's aching for Lee's touch and he doesn't disappoint. Her tanks are pushed up and Kara closes her eyes when Lee's head descends to her breast. She gasps when his lips close around her nipple and he sucks it into his mouth. When he switches to the other nipple, Kara knows she can't stand it and pulls him up to her mouth. She has to feel him. She unzips his suit and shoves it past his hips. She slides his boxers out of the way and reaches for the length of him. She slips to the floor and moves her mouth over him. Pulling back she slides her tongue along his shaft before wrapping her lips around him again. Lee pulls her up, wrapping his arms around her. He strokes down her back, cups her bottom and pulls her against his hips. He's so hard between them and she hears him moan. Then he kisses her again, sliding his tongue along hers and she's lost.

She feels him pull away from her. He's breathless when he tells her they have to stop. She's breathing heavily and misses the feel of him as she fixes her shirts back into place, while he straightens his flight suit. "Two more days, Kara. Tell me you'll meet me as soon as we're released."

She's still trying to get her breathing under control so she gives him the short answer. "Time and place." She lets out a shaky laugh when he grins at her.

Lee tells her where to meet him and he looks almost relieved. Does he think she won't meet with him? They'll be finishing what they just started in here if she has anything to say about things. Wondering how she's going to make it through the next 48 or so hours, she states. "Done. I'll be there." Then she shoos him out the door, wanting him to stay, but not wanting anymore brig time for getting caught with him again.

As soon as he's out the door, Kara unzips her flight suit again and then pulls out the after action report log. As she begins making her notes the door opens and Colonel Tigh pokes his head in the room. After looking around, he gives Kara a hard stare. "Lieutenant." He scowls at her. "I expect those logs before end of shift."

Kara smiles sweetly at him. "Yes, sir." When he narrows his eyes at her and she almost giggles. Oh gods, if he only knew. "After action reports, end of shift. You'll have them." She goes back to her notes, sensing he wants to say more. She waits. Colonel Tigh says nothing, just makes a growling sound of acknowledgement and then takes his leave. She laughs out loud at least twice while she finishes the reports.

It's been two days since she turned those reports in and Kara's climbing the walls. As she's glancing at the clock again, the guard comes over to unlock her cell. She practically runs out of it straight to the door, a gleeful look on her face. The poor marine stops her and hands her a summons. Kara glances at it quickly and her face falls. Damn. Damn. Damn. She's been summoned to the crew quarters off the flight deck and the Commander has signed it. Frak. Kara briefly considers ignoring it and running to meet Lee first. She quickly discards the idea. No. The Commander will not be happy if she bucks this request. She shoves the paper in her pocket and heaves a disappointed sigh. How long can this take? Too long, her mind says. Anything pulling her away from her plans right now is too long. What the hell? She may as well get this over with. She exits the brig and heads down the corridor.

FIN


	23. Chapter 23

Summary: Lee and Kara were finally caught meeting secretly, by the President no less. After tense one-on-one meetings, both Lee and Kara admit their feelings, Lee to Laura and Kara to Adama. They have to serve 30 days in the brig and both consider it the longest four weeks they've ever had, even though they managed to sneak in a few random moments with each other. They're supposed to meet in the pilot's quarters as soon as they're sprung.

That plan goes to hell when both are given a summons to report to the crew quarters off the hanger deck. Both have reactions to the summons with Lee crumpling it up and throwing it across the room and Kara considering ignoring it all together. They both decide to get it over with as quickly as possible and reluctantly head to meet the Commander.

We pick up with Kara.

PART 23

It's official. She's done serving her time. Why isn't she meeting with Lee for a long awaited, lust filled romp? Because she's been summoned to the crew quarters off the hangar deck, that's why. Kara is less than thrilled her reunion with Lee is being delayed. There's only so much a human body can take and hers is about to implode upon itself if she doesn't get close to Lee. Soon. What the hell could be going on at the crew quarters that would require her presence? It makes no sense. If Kara didn't love the old man so much, she'd be tempted to shoot him right now. She makes the long walk across the hangar deck, which is strangely silent. The place is usually teeming with activity. As she rounds the corner to the crew quarters, she gets why the hangar deck is empty. Half the crew seems to be gathered by the quarters. She finally spots the Commander in the sea of bodies, takes a deep breath and heads purposefully toward him to report in. Whatever he wants had better be fast and easy.

He may be out of the brig, but Lee won't be truly free until he buries himself inside Kara. He grits his teeth as he travels the various decks to get to the crew quarters. Whatever the Commander wants to see him about needs to be simple. He has Kara on his brain and nothing short of a major offensive by the Cylons will be able to pull his thoughts from her. The corridors are nearly empty as he travels from deck to deck. It's odd, but barely registers with him. He's too busy pondering all the ways he'll make Kara scream to be worried about it. Two more decks down and he'll meet with his father, handle whatever is necessary, and then track Kara down. His heart pumps faster with the knowledge. He hits the next deck, methodically clearing the distance to the crew quarters.

When Kara reaches Adama, she looks him in the eye. "Commander. Reporting as—" Her voice trails off when she gets a look behind the Commander's shoulder. She tosses him a quick look before angling around him. "What's going on?" Where there used to be eight small rooms for the deck crew to rest between shifts, there are now four larger rooms.

Kara walks slowly inside one of the new spaces and peers around. By cutting a walk through in the wall separating two of the rooms, a single space has been made. Beyond the opening, Kara can see a bed, two small chairs and a table. The area she's standing in has a wall of shelves and a built-in seating area with cushions propped along another wall. She turns her head and views a desk angled in the corner with a chair behind it and one off to the side. Running the length between the desk and the seating area is a large piece of plush carpet. If Kara's not mistaken it's part of what used to be in the gift shop. Unbelievable.

Kara turns back around and gapes at Adama. "Did someone let a decorator loose on board?" She glances around the space again. It's big enough for two people, but the fact just won't register with her. "What is all this?"

Tigh comments. "You miss a lot when you're not around, Lieutenant." He places his hands behind his back and waits for her to rise to the bait.

Kara opens her mouth to retort but Adama steps in. "All part of the President's plan. Renovation began immediately after the regs were relaxed." He gestures at the other rooms. "Welcome to regular. Crewmembers who choose to share living quarters will be assigned here." He looks across the corridor then back at Kara. "Construction's underway on those. It's gonna be a nightmare, but we'll figure it out." He lets out a tired sigh.

Lee enters the corridor for the crew quarters and everything looks different. He sees his father by one of the doors and fights his way through the throng of people to report in. So much for simple. He finally reaches Adama just as he's explaining what's going on. Lee can't see inside the room, but his interest is piqued. Just as his father lets out a tired sigh, Lee steps up beside Colonel Tigh notices that Adama is speaking with Kara. She hasn't noticed him yet due to where she's located in the room. He gazes at her, standing in the newly minted quarters and is hit with longing for her. Sharing quarters. Now that's a plan he won't argue with. He walks up to the doorway, nodding to his father.

Adama acknowledges Lee. "Captain." He steps back, allowing Lee access to the door. "You heard the situation?" Lee nods affirmative. "The option's open for you and the Lieutenant."

Lee gives his dad a quick glance indicating that he hears. His desire to see more of Kara gets the better of him and he pokes his head through the doorway. His eyes briefly scan the space before meeting hers. She's grinning wickedly at him. He grins back, pondering the various places he can have her in the room, when Kara grabs his jacket front and pulls him in with her. He's stunned because he isn't expecting it.

Before Lee can say anything, Kara winks at him. She grins at the Commander. "We'll get back to you on that." Then she snags the door with her foot and kicks it shut.

FIN


	24. Chapter 24

PART 24

"_We'll get back to you on that.' Kara kicks the door closed. _

It's not even completely shut before Lee and Kara are in each other's arms, their clothes practically melting away from their skin as frantic fingers work to remove them between urgent kisses.

Clothing barrier removed, skin-to-skin, they devour each other, kissing, touching, and making up for lost time. Breathing harshly, hands running over each other's flesh, neither is willing to relinquish their hold. They move as if one, urgently seeking a solid surface, any solid surface to ground them before they fly apart from the contact alone. Kiss follows kiss as they make their way across the carpet, through the door and wind up at the bed and tumble onto it.

Too long denied, Lee slides Kara on top of him and plunges into her with a groan. Holding her face with his hands he mutters. "Too frakkin' long." Scorching a trail of kisses along her jaw, he pumps his hips against hers and repeats. "Too long."

Straddling Lee, Kara pushes herself up and furiously rocks her hips against his groin. "Ah, Gods…" Leaning down, she kisses his lips, pushing her tongue against his while increasing the pace of their motions. "Home…I'm home."

Their senses are on overload, but something is happening between them. They're caught up in a maelstrom of emotion and feeling and neither can wrap their brains around it. They only know that each touch is different, deeper almost, and it's making their bodies respond in full. They can't hold anything back. When their lips seal in a kiss, it sparks every last drop of passion they possess. As their hands stroke over each other's bodies, it ignites their blood, making them desperate for release. At this moment, they feel a need for each other that rivals anything they've felt before. And it's not just about being apart for so long. They use their lips to speak with burning kisses. Their hands travel over familiar territory mapping every inch in their souls. Their breath rasps out against each other as they close in on completion. Moaning each other's names, they skitter closer to the edge. Just as they're ready to tumble beyond, their eyes lock. Saying without a word, they belong to each other as they fly into oblivion. Both stunned by the force of their release, loving each other completely, they float back into the present.

Kara's mind hasn't fully returned to her body, but never in her life has she felt as close to another person as she does Lee. Not even Zak, as much as she loved him. What just occurred with Lee has never, ever happened to her before. She literally felt what he felt, saw what he saw. Almost as if she could see herself as he sees her. It's remarkable and it convinces her that she can say she loves him with no fear or regret. She feels linked to him in a way that transcends mere mortal depths. She moves her hand down his chest and begins tracing random patterns over it.

With Kara still draped over him, Lee watches her hand randomly trace the patterns over his chest. What just happened between them supersedes anything he's ever experienced. He's both shaken and incredibly moved. Shaken because the depth of his feelings just shifted into the ether, making him positive there will be no other woman for him in this lifetime. He's moved because she completely gave herself to him. He knows this, like he knows his name. It's something he's hoped for, but didn't fully expect and he loves her all the more for it. He knows now that he can say the words and she won't run. "Kara?" He slides his hand down her back.

She's still tracing circles, pondering her connection to Lee. "Hmmm." She can feel him lightly tensing under her hand and her brow wrinkles.

Lee closes his arms around her. "I—" He pauses. He doesn't just want to blurt out the words. Frak. Why didn't he think this through a little more? "Uh, what I'm trying—"

Kara smiles against his chest. She knows what he's going to say. "Lee. I do to." She props her hands under her chin and looks at him.

It's not what he was expecting to hear and it throws him. "What?" Does she know what I'm saying?

Kara grins at him. "I love you, too." She leans forward, kissing him as she sits up.

Lee pulls himself up and leans against the pillows. "How did you know I was going to say that?" He pulls her against his side tucking her head under his chin.

Kara lifts her head and cups his face with her hand. "First, you just showed me, Lee." She smiles. "Second, I'm feeling the same thing." Now she giggles. "And third, you're using your 'serious' voice." Then she laughs and kisses him again. When she's through, they're both laughing because they're happy. They love each other and both of them know the other a little too well for comfort sometimes. And it's okay that they do.

They stop laughing at the same time. Gazing at each other, they lean forward to meet in a slow, sensual kiss. Their tongues dance together, moving gracefully within each kiss. Hands stroke languidly, exploring with the ease of meeting a friend. They have no place to go and no need to hide. No limit on their time. With the urgency gone, they're free to delve into each other, plumbing new depths. They finally have time.

Kara gently pushes Lee against the pillows. Starting with his face, she kisses her way down his throat to his shoulder. Scraping her teeth softly against his skin makes him gasp and she mentally files that away for future use. She moves across his chest, paying attention to every nook and cranny. She flicks her tongue over his nipple and it tightens under her lips. She skims her way down his torso, licking a long trail from his ribs to his hips. This gives Lee goose bumps. Another mental note gets filed away. Kara works her way down his thigh alternating kisses with little nips of flesh. When she reaches his foot, she takes a moment, massaging his ankle, his heel, and the arch. She rubs the ball of his foot, as she kisses each toe. She switches to his other foot and gives it the same massage. As she's kissing his toes, she pauses on the largest one and sucks it into her mouth. She giggles when she hears Lee mutter something about her killing him. She lets go of his foot and moves to his calf, running her hands over the sculpted muscle. She kisses his knee and then moves up his thigh, scooting her body around so she's looking at his feet. She gently nips at Lee's hipbone and then tilts her head to look at him. His eyes are closed and his breathing shallow. She smiles wickedly and gently lowers herself until her lips are just above the tip of his shaft. Her tongue darts out and touches the head, dragging a gasp out of Lee. The gasp turns to a groan when she closes her lips around the tip and slowly sinks over him. She pulls back slowly and slides down again taking even more of him into her mouth. Lee's thighs tense under her hands and she moves one over to cup him as she pulls back again. She feels his hand rub over her behind and his fingers slide gently between her legs. She swirls her tongue around the tip of him before delving back down again. Then she gasps when Lee turns the tables on her by finding the exact spot to touch her.

Taking advantage of Kara's gasp, Lee moves up behind Kara and cups her breasts. Gently brushing his fingers over the tips. When she's sufficiently distracted, he trades positions with her, propping her against the pillows. He holds her gaze as he moves forward to kiss her. Starting with her lips, he kisses her thoroughly, then moves over to her ear. He brushes his lips over it, nipping at her earlobe before moving down to her throat. He sucks gently at the sensitive skin, grazing his teeth along the column. Kara writhes beneath him. Filing that away for a later date, he gently kisses her collarbone moving down between her breasts. He starts with one, cupping it in his hand and runs his thumb over the tip. His mouth moves to its twin, his lips closing over the peak, gently sucking. Kara moans in response. Using both hands to knead them, his tongue alternates between the two casting a rosy glow that spreads up to her throat. Finishing that task, he runs his tongue down her belly, gently dipping into her navel, before moving down to her hip. He switches to kisses, moving down her thigh to the knee. He lifts her leg and places a kiss on the sensitive underside and then gently scrapes his teeth over it. He hears a gasp from Kara and pauses to smile. It's good to know she likes that. His lips brush down her calf and come to rest on her ankle. He moves to her foot and returns the massage, rubbing it between strong hands. Kara moans when he kisses the arch. As he moves to the other, he repeats the sensual process. Stroking his hands up her calf, he massages it slowly. Leaning down when he reaches her thigh, he trails kisses that stop at her hip. As Lee sits up to meet Kara's gaze, his fingers trail down her belly stopping to rest just above her center. He slowly slides his fingers along the slippery wetness before gently inserting one inside her. He sees her eyes close and her head twist to the side. When he brushes his thumb over the bundle of nerve endings at her core, she raises her hips in response. Adding a second finger, he slides his thumb over her again and Kara groans out his name. Lee maintains a steady pressure with his hand as he maneuvers himself between her legs. As he's poised to enter her, he lowers his head, capturing her lips with his.

They come together in languid motion, hip to hip, joined as one. Sensual kisses and words of love bank their slow burning passion. Their unhurried rhythm fans the flame, gradually building the heat and friction. Hearts as one, their eyes meet and the fire burns that much stronger. Kiss melts into kiss, raising the temperature, creating an intimate inferno. They ride the flames, letting the firestorm burn, binding their souls in unity. They're still flesh against flesh with their hands joined together when the fire finally dies out. Lee shifts his position, sliding onto his side, but he scoops Kara against him. He meets her eyes and tells her he loves her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Kara smiles at him sleepily, saying the same, twining her fingers with his. They drift off to sleep for the first time together, with nothing between them but time.

When Kara wakes up, she finds Lee sitting up, peering at her intently. "What's wrong?" She stretches her arms above her head, and then pulls Lee down beside her. She wants to use his chest as a pillow.

Lee wraps an arm around her. "Nothing's wrong." He tucks the other behind his head. "It's just different." Waking up with her wrapped around him. He loves it.

Kara props her chin on her hand. "What's different?" She knows what he means. "Waking up together?"

Lee gives her weird look. It amazes him that she knows what he's thinking. "Lords, it's scary that you do that." He trails his fingers down her arm.

Kara snorts. He's got a lot to learn. "But you love me." She yelps when he tickles her.

Lee hugs her close to him. "Frak yes. I do." It took them both long enough to realize that. And they had a little help along the way.

Kara lays her head back down. "So…I guess we don't have to sneak off to be together anymore." She lets out a sigh. She kind of liked doing that.

Feeling her sigh, Lee asks. "Does that disappoint you?" He is kind of sorry they have to give that up.

Kara ponders the question. "Not really." She pops her head up again. "It was fun, though. I'll miss it."

Lee smiles. "Miss what?" Running around the ship, trying to find someplace private.

"No. Not that." Kara smacks him. "Our phase." She grins. "The one you thought up." She pulls Lee's head down to her and whispers in his hear. "You know, 'Follow Me'." Then she giggles at his body's reaction.

Lee twists his fingers in her hair and groans. "Frak. I'll never be able to hear those two words together and not have this reaction." He gives her a funny leer.

Laughing at his look, Kara says. "I know…that's why I'll miss it so much." Then she really laughs when Lee tickles her in earnest.

When they settle back down in the bed, Lee makes an interesting observation. "Kara, there's nothing that states we can't use that phrase anymore." When she gives him a questioning look. "As far as I know, no one knows what it means for us. At least not yet." He loves the sly grin she gives him.

I'm in love with a very smart boy. Now I'm going to up the ante. "Hmmm…you're right. Nothing states that just because we have our own space, that we have to limit ourselves to this particular area either."

Lee smiles with pride at the woman he loves. "I love the way you think, Kara." He kisses her. "Better yet, I love you."

Kara kisses him back. "And I love you."

FIN


	25. Chapter 25

Fast forward three months. Life is very different on the Battlestar. Kara and Lee have settled into their new quarters and a few other couples have been assigned in the new area as well.

PART 25

Kara is looking for Lee. It's been three months since they decided to give it a go and move into couple quarters with each other. A few others, namely Kat and Hot Dog and Cally and Jammer, have been assigned quarters not far from theirs. All in all, things are going well with the President's plan and things are going well with them. They still fight. There are times when her quick temper flashes right at the same time his slow simmer reaches its boiling point. But they always work it out…usually without bloodshed.

Kara's not looking for Lee because of a fight. She's looking for him because she hasn't seen him for two days. They've both been tied up with patrols, scheduled duty times, shifts in maintenance, and in Lee's case, work for the President. They haven't even slept in the same bed together and she misses him. As she's walking across the hangar deck to head home, she spies Lee under a Viper and she heads over to him. He's not on the schedule, so he must be helping the Chief out of a jam. She can hear him talking to himself about recalcitrant Vipers and how much they irritate him.

"Hey Apollo," Kara nudges his leg with her foot. "That you under that bird?"

Lee goes to tighten a seal and the wrench slips from his grasp, clattering to the floor. "Frak!" He picks the wrench back up, trying again. "Yeah, it's me, Starbuck." He gets the seal tightened this time. With the wrench still in his hand, he slides out from under the Viper so he can see her.

Kara stares at him. He looks like he could use a break and she can help with that. "Got it all finished?" It's a rhetorical question; they never have them all finished. But she's got plans for Lee.

Lee rolls his eyes at her. "For now." Using his upper arm, he swipes the sweat off his face. "Why? What's up?"

Kara stoops down so she's at eye level with Lee. "I was wondering, Captain." The sultry voice should be his first clue that's she's up to no good. "If you'd maybe like to follow…" Her gaze drops to his groin. "me home for a little while?" Oh, she's bad, but it's been two days.

Lee sucks in a sharp breath as his body responds to their phrase. "Frraak, Kara." His eyes darken. "You know what that does to me."

Kara giggles. "Yes, I do." She hops up quickly, grinning at him. "Race ya home." And with that she takes off, laughing.

Tossing the wrench down with a clatter, Lee maneuvers himself off the creeper and takes off after her, muttering, "I will so make you pay for that."

The deck crew watches as Lee overtakes Kara, then scoops her up in his arms, carrying her toward their quarters.

Kara is laughing and struggling to get down. "Lee, put me down. Everyone's watching us." She kicks out with her feet, but can't break his hold.

Lee tosses a glance over his shoulder. "Let 'em watch. You play, you pay." He's a couple of steps from their door when he finally puts her down.

As Kara goes to enter their space, Lee grabs her, spins her around and lays a kiss on her that makes her toes curl. "Lee…inside. We need to be inside…now." Kara reaches behind her to open the door. Then she grabs Lee by his tanks and drags him through the entry. Once she has him inside, she kicks the door shut and peels off his shirts. "Damn it, Lee." She starts on his coveralls. "What were you thinking, kissing me in the corridor?" She shoves them down and realizes his shoes are in the way. "Shoes. Off." She stands and starts removing her own clothing.

Lee steps out of his shoes. "I was thinking you shouldn't start something you're not willing to finish." He's out of the coveralls and steps over to help Kara remove the last of her clothes. "And you started it." He pulls her toward him, running his hands down her back. "Now you're going to finish it." He cups her behind and draws her closer, relishing the contact. It has been a long two days. "Where were we?" He tilts her head and places whisper kisses along her jaw line.

Kara moans. "I think we were somewhere close to there." She captures his lips with her own and kiss follows kiss. Kara guides Lee to the seating area, not breaking the flow of kisses between them. When they reach the edge, she wraps one of her legs around his thighs and taking the hint, he lifts her and sits back against the cushions. "Take me home, Lee. I want to be home." With that she lifts her hips and slowly impales herself with his shaft. "Oh gods, that's good."

Lee loves the feel of sliding into her slowly. When she's fully settled on him, he groans against her mouth. "Lords, Kara." He holds her hips, keeping her still. "You'll be the death of me." He looks up and catches her look of wonder. Maybe they'll be the death of each other. There should be a law against feeling this good. "But I love you anyway."

Kara lets out a gasp of laughter. "Back at ya." She then begins to move against him and all humorous thought flees from her mind. There's nothing but the two of them moving in unison to a song that's all their own.

Lee can't get over it. They love each other, they're together and the world didn't end a second time. He slides his arms under Kara's and then reaches up to hold her face against his as she rocks her hips smoothly back and forth. It's never the same, no matter how many times they've done this. He can feel her breath against his face and it causes him to shudder. He kisses her chin, dragging his teeth along the pointed edge. Hearing her gasp, he runs his tongue across the area, soothing the sting. He drops his hands to her shoulders and shifts beneath her causing him to go deeper insider her. His head falls back against the cushion as he moans at the feeling.

Kara takes advantage of having access to Lee's neck. She runs a trail of fiery kisses up to his ear, blowing a hot breath against it. When he shudders beneath her, she tightens around him kicking the friction between them up a notch. As his hands slide forward to cup her breasts, she shivers at the contact, amazed that it's always so good between them. Her hips move faster and her breathing grows harsh. It's going to be a short ride to completion.

Lee's palms glide over Kara's breasts, cupping them, kneading them, as her hips rock against his faster and harder. He pumps up into her, breathing raspy breaths against her shoulder. He feels Kara clamp around him causing him to swell even more inside her. He can feel his control slipping away, but knows she's going to come right along with him. Twisting his hands in her hair, he gasps her name, sliding on the fringes of a meltdown. His lips move over her face and he whispers words of love in her ear, causing her to shiver even as the heat between them arcs out of control.

Kara feels insanely hot. Lee's rough voice in her ear nearly sends her over the edge. She never tires of hearing him whisper, urging her on. She speeds up and grinds harder against him, feeling him swell and surge up inside her. She clings to him, moving faster, the pleasure building in intensity. Shifting her hips forward, she draws him in deeper and gasping out his name; she tosses her head back and shatters around him, fingers digging into his shoulders as she rides out the wave.

When Kara pitches her hips closer to his, Lee feels the burn of satisfaction begin, not sure if he'll topple first or if she will. Her hands grip his shoulders, hard, and he glances up. He watches as her head slides back, hears her gasp his name and feels her tighten around him as she soars out of control. The play of emotion on her face sends him over the edge right behind her. As he spills himself insider her, he wonders if he'll ever tire of watching her expressive face as they pleasure each other. A contented feeling washes over him, settling deep in his bones. He feels Kara collapse against him and his arms automatically hold her close as their breathing returns to normal. His head leans against the cushion and hers rests under his chin.

As the pleasure slowly drains from Kara, she takes a few deep satisfied breaths. It's still amazing to her what Lee makes her feel. Her head resting on his shoulder makes her happy. She smiles against his chest, almost giggling at the thought of something so simple causing her joy. If people only knew how little it truly takes to make her a contented pile of mush, they'd laugh her off the ship. She doesn't care. Not at this moment, anyhow. She raises her head to find Lee looking down at her with love in his eyes. Nope. Doesn't care at all.

Lee feels Kara smile against him and it makes him grin. He loves the fact that she distracted him from an insanely busy day. He forgets sometimes that he's got someone to come home to. She's been a part of his life for so long that he has to remember not to take her for granted. A simple phrase uttered by her and he's back at the beginning of things, hard and ready. He'll have to find reasons for her to do that more often. He glances down at her happy face. In the meantime, he plans on just loving her until they either grow old together or kill each other. Whichever comes first. His eyes shine with love and when she looks up at him the feeling is reflected in hers. They don't need the words for them to know it anymore, but they are nice to hear. "I love you for doing that." He shifts himself up and she moves around to lean against him. Lee pulls a light blanket over them.

Kara settles back into him. "Hey, I'm still going for no more than 48 hours apart. It's been two days, Lee." She snuggles down under the blanket, wrapping his arm around her.

Lacing his fingers with hers, he states, "I know. I'm sorry for that." He chuckles and at her questioning look he answers, "I'll have to remember not to let that happen again."

Kara narrows her eyes. "Why?" She twists around a little so she can see his face.

He shakes his head. "You kicked the door shut again." Settling her close to him again, he adds, "I couldn't believe it the first time you did that." He smiles with amusement at the memory of father's face as the door slammed shut. "You're a brave girl."

Kara grins at the memory herself. "Oh, that. Believe it." Then she questions. "Why, brave?" She only had one thing on her mind at the time. Leave it to Lee to think of everything else. It had been three months ago.

Lee draws back from her a little. "You could have seen additional time in hack for that little stunt." His lips twitch when all she does is roll her eyes.

Kara snorts. "At that moment, a whole squad of marines would've had to pry me away from you." No way would the Commander have been that cruel. "It had been 30 days. I firmly believe your father knew exactly what was going to happen when he summoned both of us down here." She lays her head back against Lee. "How could he not know?"

Lee grins again. "You're right about that. My father is nothing if not astute." He drops a kiss on the top of her head. "We'll have to thank him for that." Yawning, Lee shifts them lower on the cushions, as a wave of weary hits him full force.

Kara nods her agreement. "We should thank the President, too." She shifts to move more comfortably against him. "Those two are scary when they agree on things. Especially us." She sees Lee's eyes start to drift closed. Maybe they should head for their bed. "Lee?"

Lee's arms tighten around her, stopping her question. "It's been a long couple of days, Kara. I don't want to even think about moving." He yawns again. "You're with me. And I'm home." He tilts her chin up, giving her a lingering kiss. "It's all I need."

Kara snuggles back down with him. "Me, too." With that she settles in the warmth of his arms, murmuring quietly. "Home."

FIN

Author's note:

So ends the saga of Follow Me...But a new saga begins about how our pilots maneuver through coupledom. This final chapter is meant to be an epilogue for one and the prologue of the other. Close Quarters will coming your way very soon.

A huge thank-you goes out to all who have read and enjoyed and/or provided feedback. I've had such a great time with writing this.

M


End file.
